The Hated Prodigy
by Draagon537
Summary: Naruto and Yukari (OC) are abused as children for reasons they don't know. to protect themselves they have to grow stronger, to grow stronger they have to dive into the darkness, will they be able to emerge from the darkness with the help of the few who care about them or will they sink deeper into the hatred. NarutoxOC Narutoxharem slight gender bending
1. Chapter 1

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to my new fic. I was given this challenge by Animemonk, he has good stories and other challenges if any of you are interested.**

 **As for the story, there will be slight changes in Naruto's age, he will be team Gai's age, which means the Kyuubi attack will move as well. This will be a Narutoxharem, narutoxoc and six other girls (you may give your suggestions, for who you want). I will also be gender swapping some characters to make the ratio between shinobi and kunoichi more even, I mean it is like 1 kunoichi equals 50 shinobi.**

(7 years after Kyuubi attack)

'Rain again?' a boy with spiky blond hair with red tips, pale eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek. He had a malnourished body yet it didn't seem to effect him. He wore a orange jumpsuit, which had been torn and ripped in several places, and had multiple bloodstains. 'just my kind of weather' the boy thought with cold emotionless eyes.

"Naruto" the boy turned around to the voice and smiled to one of the people he could be happy around. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you" a girl enveloped him in a hug.

"It's okay Yukari, I am fine really, the drunk collapsed before he could do anymore" Naruto returned the hug before letting her go a moment later. Yukari was a girl slightly taller that Naruto with messy mid length onyx coloured hair, dark silver eyes, she also had a malnourished body. She wore white shorts and a black short sleeved shirt that was ripped and to small for her body.

"Come on let's go home, we need to get your injuries fixed" Yukari grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulders to help him walk properly. Naruto mumbled a thanks to her as they walked through the village, receiving glares from the adults around them while the children ignored them. Neither of them bothered to care about it though, still smiling because they had each other.

However their smiles disappeared as a group of white eyed adults were standing in front of their apartment. "Well if it isn't the demon and it's slut" the first one spoke with disgust, the others moved to surround them all of them either having a superior smug smirk, other than that they showed little emotion.

"Come on, let's go Naruto" Yukari dragged Naruto, trying to go inside the apartment.

"Hold up" the second one moved in front of them "don't you want to play with us?" they chuckled maliciously.

"How about a game of ninja" some took out kunai and shuriken, while others got into the gentle fist stance. "This is how a real ninja fights" the third member of the group tapped Yukari on the leg, directly on her pressure point making her leg useless.

"Aren't you giving them too much mercy, plus they don't deserve to see our clan taijutsu" the first one spoke.

"Who cares about that" the last one planted his fist into Naruto's cheek sending him flying to the ground before kicking Yukari's ribs with enough force to make a loud snapping sound. The first one shrugged, as the group started beating on the two for a full half an hour "hope you learned your lesson bitch".

"It's what you get for being the child of your whore of a mother and traitorous father" the second one spat "as for you demon, you will get the same as your mother". The Hyuga group left feeling proud of what they done leaving Naruto and Yukari beaten.

(Flash back – 6 years ago)

Two figures were seen to be jumping through the trees at a very quick pace. One male the other female carrying a bundle in her arms. "How did they find out the child was ours, I thought the hokage made sure our child together was kept secret because of a reason like this" the male gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is getting away from them and make sure little Yukari is safe" the woman stated her eyes red with three tomoe spinning wildly.

The man nodded, as the veins beside his eyes became more prominent. He looked back his eyes seeing far behind them "they are catching up with us... wait a second there is another group following behind them, they are anbu but their masks are... different"

"I don't care if the hokage sent anbu to stop the Uchiha and Hyuga coming after us, I am not letting my daughter be back in that village". The woman's eyes changed patterns to a hexagon with a diamond for a pupil "if anyone tries I will annihilate them".

"They are nearly here" the male said panicked but didn't show it on his face.

"It doesn't matter we are close to the borders, once we cross them they won't follow"

"They will catch us before we make it to the border" the male sighed as a tear dropped from his eye "Protect her". The male stopped on a branch "Don't you dare stop moving Yuki, keep her safe no matter the cost".

"W-what are you doing idiot" Yuki was about to stop but she was given a glare.

"I said don't stop and I mean don't stop" he gave a smile before frowning at the incoming group "You will not get behind me" he stated towards the group "rotation". The group stopped to avoid being hit by the chakra dome.

Yuki gritted her teeth jumping away "goodbye, Yiashi". She left Yiashi behind, for about five minutes before she herself were surrounded by a group of masked ninja, all of them having blank masks. "Get out of my way" none of the masked ninja said anything but all of them took out a weapon "hn fine as you don't seem like moving I will make you move". Yuki put her free hand over her right eye, blood tears started pouring out of her eyes "Fujin". Black wind started forming around her, "Die" she make eye contact with one of the ninja, the same ninja suddenly dropped his weapon clawing on his throat, unknown to him the black wind had stopped his windpipe from working. Another ninja took advantage of being behind Yuki and threw three kunai into her back.

"Chunin Yuki Uchiha, hand over the child and your eyes" a Kunoichi spoke up presumably the leader, if she didn't look so young. "If you fail to comply we will be forced to kill you and take them by force, you will be free to leave here alive"

"Never, forbidden Uchiha art, Dual Izanagi" her eyes started to lose their patterns and go pale but two shuriken hit her in both eyes. Yuki fell down on one knee holding her eyes 'shit they hit my eyes before I could finish the technique... I can't beat them, I'm not close to being a jonin and they all seem to be mid level jonin' all the ninja closed in "I'm sorry Yukari, I failed you..." Yuki choked on her own blood as multiple blades pierced through her body expertly to not hurt Yukari. Yuki fell down to the ground, having her last breath not noticing other anbu with animal masks had appeared.

(8 years later)

"...look I'm telling you, I am not going to fight you everyday, I have lost interest" Naruto gave a irritated sigh. Naruto had grown in the past two years, thanks to the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, giving them proper food for them to grow, clothes and anbu protection, although they knew that because Naruto could see them with his Byakugan. Naruto was now 5'3, slightly below average for his age, thanks to being a jinchuuriki, he looked like he had never been malnourished. His hair had grown thicker and longer, the back of his hair had been put in a small ponytail. Naruto had gotten rid of his orange jumpsuits, after it had been torn beyond all repair, now he wore a white kimono shirt with loose sleeves, black pants and black ninja sandals.

"Just go and fight him already, you know Lei will never give up even by some chance she beats you" Yukari yawned, rubbing her eye "so fight her and she will stop annoying you". Yukari had also grown still being taller than Naruto at 5'5, she had curves all of the girls in the class wished for, having large C cup breasts when she is only nine would make a lot of people jealous. Yukari wore a black shirt with no sleeves and showed off her midriff, small white shorts that just covered her hips and fishnet stockings which showed of her silky legs.

"Fight me, this time I will win this time" Lei pumped his fist as there was a fire in her eyes. Lei had strange black eyes, long black hair and that was a princess cut, Lei also had curves that would make some jealous however she never showed them off, making her small C cups look like large A cups. She wore a white short sleeved kimono shirt with a martial arts belt and black pants.

"I have beaten you several dozen times now, there is no point really but..." Naruto smirked "I like your determination, challenging the top of the class when you are at the bottom of the class, it just makes it all the more interesting" Naruto cracked his shoulder. "So let's do this"

"You changed your mind pretty quickly, did you want to fight her or not" Tenten shouted annoyed "as for you Lei remember what you were told last time, you need an instructor if you are going to fight". Tenten had brown eyes and her brown hair was tied into two buns, however unlike Yukari and Lei, Tenten did not have curves to be jealous of as she only had a small A cup, average among her age. She wore a short sleeved pink chinese shirt and black pants.

"It is pointless for Lei to continue to challenge Naruto to a fight, that's because Naruto has the advantage of..."

"Shut up Katsumi or talk normally so we can understand you, seriously do all Aburame talk like this" Tenten continued to complain while Katsumi gave a plain look. Katsumi had mid length dark brown hair and green eyes. Unlike the rest of her clan she did not hide herself under multiple lairs of clothing, she wore a green shirt with no sleeves, that showed her midriff and was open at the top to show off a lot of cleavage and dark brown pants both of which showed off her mid B cup breasts.

"You do realise you will get in trouble if you are caught fighting without a teacher" Yukari sighed not caring if they fought or not.

"It does not matter, I will win this fight and show my hard work can beat you're talent". Lei ran forward throwing a punch with her right hand but it never made contact as Naruto hit the side of her wrist with his palm, knocking her off balance. "Now take this" Lei used the momentum of her missing to do a handstand, then spin round and kick Naruto. He simply ducked under the kick and swept Lei's arms with his own leg, letting her fall to the ground thanks to gravity.

"You did better that time Lei, you are a lot faster than before however you still don't have any real technique do you?" Naruto stood up straight and put a hand in his pocket. "What have I told you about that, hm... you can't beat me without technique".

"No not yet I haven't lost yet" Lei punched the ground "I will win this fight"

"What is this I hear about a fight"

"Hey Iruka sensei Naruto and Lei were having a small fight" Tenten answered pointing towards them but all that was left of Naruto and Yukari was a small dust cloud.

"You are not going to catch us this time sensei" Naruto and Yukari had already escaped from the chunin instructor with ease, they smiled at each other giving the other a high five.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow. Well please tell me what you think about the chapter.**

 **Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Thank you everyone for your support. As for the harem, me and Animemonk (he's the one helping me, if any are wondering) have decided on the idea of an outcast harem, basically people like Lei (fem Lee) who can only use taijutsu. Currently in the harem Yukari, Lei, Tenten, Katsumi and others will be introduced in this chapter or later on and don't assume every gender bend I do is in the harem, I know some people will.**

It had been just over a year since the small fight between Naruto and Lei. Currently Naruto was leaning against a tree in the school training grounds with Katsumi and a light brown haired girl. The girl had wild short mid length hair, preditory yellow eyes with a small slit for a pupil and had a red triangle marking on each cheek. She was 5'4 with a slim figure and small B cup breasts, she wore a light grey tight shirt with a diamond cut above her bust, a dark grey jacket that was left open, and black pants. Inside her shirt was a little brown hairball that was poking it's head out of the diamond cut, to her it was the cutest animal ever as it snuggled into her but to everyone else, it was the strongest and most feared creature from hell, one that could rival all the tailed beasts themselves, demon cat Tora.

"How long are they going to take, I want to fight" the brown haired girl complained stomping on the ground in frustration with her hands on her hips.

"They may still take a while yet Amaya, that's because both are quite evenly matched, despite Yukari's speed being the top in the academy, Choma has more physical power and weight, which means she can take hits and win fights in a few hits but she will also lack agility, to be able to hit Yukari"Katsumi analysed.

Amaya put her head to the side in confusion "huh?"

"Yukari is too fast to be hit and Choma can block Yukari's attacks" Naruto simplified for her.

"I know that part, I am smart enough to understand" Amaya puffed her cheeks "what I want to know is how is Choma heavy she is the thinnest in the class except for the crazy fan-girls who starve themselves while dieting".

"Just because she has a extremely high metabolism, don't underestimate the weight and power of an Akimichi" Naruto stared up into the sky.

Yukari and Choma were in a taijutsu match, with Iruka acting as ref because he was the examiner for passing the academy, so his class also came outside to watch the matches. Choma had shoulder length dark auburn hair which was tied up in the back, caramel eyes. She was a bit smaller than her peers at 5'3 as they grew slightly taller over the last year, she had a slim figure making her look very out of place in her clan that was 'big boned' as they called it and had mid D cup breasts, yet still people wondered where the food went. Choma wore a strapless red shirt, a thin white sleeveless jumper, mid thigh length black shorts with bandages wrapped around her right thigh, black stockings and had elbow length fingerless gloves with arm bracers common with the Akimichi.

Choma was standing still her arms raised in a boxing stance waiting for Yukari to get within her range, Yukari had a low stance ready to spin on the balls of her feet. Leaping forward Yukari got close to Choma, in response, Choma punched Yukari with her left hand but Yukari sidestepped the punch, Choma punched again with her right hand, Yukari dodged again spinning round kicking Choma in the side of her ribs however it didn't seem to do much as Choma immediately countered back handing Yukari, who managed to block just in time with her arms. Yukari slid back panting slightly giving a determined look, she ran forward again this time jumping in the air, aiming to kick Choma in the head but Choma ducked, which is what Yukari was planing as she landed behind her opponent, spinning around sweeping Choma off her feet. Acting quickly Yukari trapped Choma in a choke hold however Choma used her superior strength to flip Yukari over her back then used her legs to trap Yukari in her own choke hold.

"And the winner is Choma" Iruka judged.

Choma released Yukari from the choke hold, standing up she offered a hand to Yukari who accepted it gratefully. "Nice match"Choma patted her on the back "you were much better than before".

Yukari grinned "I will win next time".

"Now your sounding like Lei" Choma chuckled as Yukari jumped back in shock. "Speaking of which, here she is now" a shiver went up Yukari's spine.

"Wait a second, you won so won't she want to fight you" Yukari thought out loud, Choma blinked as she just contemplated what she heard. Her eyes widened as Lei landed in front of her with a fire in her eyes "good luck" Yukari patted Choma's shoulder before slowly backing away.

"Ok the next match will be..." Iruka looked at his paper containing all the names of the class "Naruto Uzumaki and... (insert random civilian academy student)" Naruto grunted moving towards the sparring area, the civilian on the other hand chuckled while giving a cocky smirk. "Are both of you ready?" both nodded "then begin". Immediately the civilian just ran forward, only to get knocked down instantly "Um... winner Naruto" Iruka declared shaking his head in disappointment at the civilian as well as most of the other wannabe shinobi or kunoichi.

"That was awesome Naruto" shouted a hyperactive girl with a similar body type to Tenten, and had long black hair tied into a spiky pony tail. She was wearing a fishnet shirt, a sleeveless white blouse and a short skirt to show off her legs. Naruto gave her a small smile, she blushed slightly in return, looking away to hide her embarrassment. This was Shikara Nara, possibly the first hyperactive Nara in all of history.

"He wasn't that impressive" a black haired boy with a duck ass hair cut, wearing common white shorts and a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, stated arrogantly. "Compared to me, an Uchiha elite, you are nothing but an insect, if you want a real fight I am right here". The boy walked over to the sparring area "unless you are afraid of a real fight".

"Sasuke cut this out, you are not ready for this kind of fight" Iruka used his big head jutsu "The reason we have you in year groups is because those older than you have more experience and have been taught more, you cannot fight someone in the year above".

"It's fine Iruka sensei, you can stop the spar if it goes to far" Naruto moved back to the sparring area to face Sasuke "it is also not fair that my fight ended so quickly".

"And it won't be fair to me when you hit the floor in a second" Sasuke got into the interceptor fist stance

"Yeah you show him Sasuke" Naruto twitched at the loud banshee sound.

"I think I will get knocked out by that noise rather than you Uchiha" Naruto mumbled.

"That is something I will agree on" Sasuke shivered

"Let the Spar begin" Iruka declared.

Naruto acted first using his superior speed to quickly move in front of Sasuke, and sending a punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke brought his arm up to block, while his right arm moved to counter the blond but it didn't work out as planned as Naruto forced his way through Sasuke's defence. Sasuke's eye widened as he was sent flying back through the air, landing on the ground a meter behind him. "How dare you, hit me an Uchiha elite".

"That's kind of the game we are playing, are we not?" Naruto faked innocently. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, standing up he charged forward, mimicking Naruto however Naruto being physically stronger was able to block Sasuke. Using Sasuke's momentum, Naruto kicked the Uchiha's shins, losing his balance Sasuke comically fell face first, getting a mouth full of dirt.

"Stop playing around you bastard" getting once more shakily, Sasuke tried punching Naruto again but Naruto caught his wrist. Naruto then punched Sasuke in the gut, taking all the air out of his lungs but Naruto wasn't finished, hitting Sasuke in the back of the neck sending him to the floor but he never made it as Naruto kneed him in the face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt as the Uchiha was falling and moved to his ear.

"Listen Uchiha, you will never beat me, the way you are, without experiencing the pain and hatred, you will never become strong" Naruto let go of his shirt allowing him to fall on his back. Naruto turned around smiling once again no one seeing the moment of anger on his face. He ignored Sasuke's fan girls who were screaming about him cheating and that Sasuke was invincible.

"I will get a better score on the next one, count on it" Yukari grinned "and nice job beating the crap out of the Uchiha".

"Well yeah obviously, you can beat anyone at the academy at any ninja art except taijutsu, not to mention it's target practice" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well it is expected to of the top of the class to be good at most things, although it would be better if the genjutsu part was a bit harder" Yukari complained. Naruto, Lei and Amaya twitched at the comment mainly due to the two former having trouble doing simple genjutsu while the latter preferred physical attacks whole-heartedly.

After the rest of the class, finished their spar, they all moved to the targeting area for the second part of the exam. Out of the twenty targets, five for kunai, five for shuriken, people needed to get at least 8 points by hitting the targets 8 times or hitting the centre of the target 4 times. Lei got a low score of nine points, hitting the target 8 times with one being a bullseye. Katsumi did better than all the civilians getting a 16, hitting the board every time. Amaya only got 12 but hit the target 6 times getting a bullseye every time. Tenten unsurprisingly to her friends got the full 20 points but others just had dropped jaws, their jaws dropped further as Yukari got the full 20 straight after her, Choma dropped the standard by only getting 14, Shikara managed a 15 and Naruto got an impressive 18. The rest of the class had either got a 9 or below except for Neji Hyuga who got 16 but kept to himself.

(1 hour later)

"Finally it's over" Yukari slumped over on the desk, bored and tired. "I'm going to be the most bad ass Kunoichi ever".

"I don't think so, I will easily be more bad ass than you" Amaya nodded to herself "don't worry I will let you be second best". She slid over in her seat, bumping into Naruto, 'accidentally' squashing two soft mounds against his chest "I'm a very bad ass kunoichi".

The other girls felt a ping of annoyance, especially when Amaya moved her head closer to Naruto. "Yeah you're a real bad ass, probably the biggest bad ass ever" Naruto spoke in a toneless voice full of sarcasm.

"I know right" Amaya agreed, making people wonder about her intelligence.

"And if you are going to do this" Naruto motioned to her being so close "then take Tora out of your shirt, I don't want to be scratched again". Amaya rubbed the back of her head nervously, remembering what happened last time.

(Flash back)

"I-I'm sorry that Tora scratched you" Amaya gulped nervously "I don't want to be punished".

"I will be honest with you, I don't know how this is a punishment, it seems like good physical exercise" Naruto admitted being thick on the situation.

"Trust me it is a punishment" Yukari gave a thumbs up, Lei followed suit also giving a thumbs up, the rest of the group gave blank look. "This is the perfect punishment"

Amaya was on her hands and knees, wearing a dog outfit including collar and leash. "Oh fuck you all" as Amaya was dragged through the village feeling embarrassed.

(Flash back end)

Naruto shook his head "here I will take her out, so you can hug me, I don't know why you want to hug me anyway" Amaya went tomato as Naruto put his hands inside her shirt to grab the cat. Naruto's eye twitched as Tora escaped his grasp "Get back here you little..." Amaya moaned as Naruto caught something that wasn't a cat and was soft. Naruto froze as his fingers began to sink into her soft mound 'why is she not wearing a bra'. After a couple of seconds, Amaya had a massive nosebleed then fainted immediately after fall back on the bench. "Oops"

Naruto gulped feeling glares and Killing intent directed straight at him. They were about to make him go through the worst pain of his life but Lei interrupted them "hey what's Naruto got in his pocket"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused as the girls looked down.

"What is it?" Yukari gripped the 'object' in his pocket, before all of them grabbed a feel. Blood stared dripping from their noses, they gave a perverted giggle after giving a small rub, before sitting back with satisfied smiles.

"I still don't get it" Naruto mumbled to himself "girls are so confusing, I touch one she faints, they touch me they laugh, they must be strange idiots or something" he sighed not realising he was the strange idiot.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Harem list so far: Yukari Uchiha-Hyuga (OC dual created by me and Animemonk), Katsumi Aburame (OC), Rock Lei (Fem Lee), Amaya Inuzuka (OC), Choma Akimichi (OC), Shikara Nara (OC), Tenten**

 **Considering for Harem: Anko, Fem Gaara, Temari, Fem Kimimaro, Tsunade, Samui, Ameno**

 **Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Dragonpony022: I was going for the opposite for what the clans are usually are, so that is why I gave the Akimichi a petite body instead of a bbw.**

 **Noahendless: this is a spoiler that won't really matter all that much, Naruto is the reincarnation of Homura not Ashura.**

 **Harem list (I am still debating whether to use Anko or use her as more of a teasing big sister, anyone else not on the list is not in the harem)**

 **Yukari (oc)**

 **Katsumi (oc)**

 **Lei (fem lee)**

 **Tenten**

 **Shikara (oc)**

 **Choma (oc)**

 **Amaya (oc)**

 **Gaia (fem Gaara)**

 **Temari**

 **Hinata (will start off more as bro-sis relationship)**

 **Ino (I was going to use an oc but I will just change Ino's character, thanks to an idea of a guest)**

"Everyone be quiet, I will need to finish reading out the teams" a Chunin instructor shouted clearly annoyed "as I was saying team 9 will be Shikara Nara, Choma Akimichi and Inoka Yamanaka, your sensei will be Ibiki Morino". The two former felt a bit saddened by the team while the latter was indifferent. "Team 10 will be Amaya Inuzuka , Tenten and Rock Lei, your sensei will be Might Gai" this time it was the former to stay indifferent while the two latter felt saddened. "Team 11 will be Yukari Uchiha-Hyuga, Katsumi Aburame and Naruto Hyuga Uzumaki, Your sensei will be..."

"The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi"Everyone turned their heads to see a woman breaking through the window. Everybody had a sweat drop as her grinning face turned into one of regret "fuck I got the wrong window" she commented falling from the roof window. "S-someone, please catch me" she flapped her arms trying to fly like a bird. "Pretty please" she asked as no one moved "well fuck you all then". She landed on a certain branch family Hyuga, her heels landing directly in between his legs making every male go paler than Orochimaru, some even crying for their 'comrade' in arms, the females looked like they enjoyed what happened to the stick up the ass Hyuga. Losing her balance Anko jumped off the Hyuga then onto a blond in the same spot as the Hyuga this time head first. Not wanting to end up in the same way as the Hyuga, moved back in his seat allowing the purplette's head to go through his seat, efficiently getting her head trapped. "Nailed it" she gave a thumbs down since she was upside down so it looked like a thumbs up.

"And that Neji is what you call fate" he smiled at the now crying Hyuga. Naruto moved uncomfortably because of gravity making Naruto get soft pillows instead of heels and her thighs resting on his shoulders, allowing him a clear view of her orange thong while blocking others view. "Hey sensei, you ok" Naruto poked her stomach "do you need help?"

"No I'm fine" Anko wrapped her arms and legs around the blond "could you just stand up". Naruto shrugged standing up lifting Anko up as well "I'm free" she celebrated accidentally letting go and falling on the ground. "So who's on my team" she jumped happily, like nothing had happened and caused a few nosebleeds with her jiggling bust.

Katsumi raised her hand "Me, Naruto and Yukari" she pointed to the other two.

"Well let's go then" Anko grabbed all three of them, carrying Naruto and Yukari under her left arm and Katsumi under her right.

"Wait, let us down" Yukari yelled but Anko ignored her and ran out of the classroom through the window, getting a better landing than before she continued running laughing out loud.

(Training ground 44)

"So brats introduce yourself to your lovely sensei" Anko grinned with dango in her hand, showing almost no modesty considering she was really just covering herself in mesh armour and she was sitting back with her legs wide apart not caring if anyone saw, all she cared about at the moment was eating her dango. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, I love dango and messing with others, I hate... you don't have to know that, my hobbies are..." she giggled "my dream is to pay someone back for what he did to me". Anko pointed to Yukari "now you go"

"Um ok I'm Yukari Hyuga Uchiha, I like my friends and proving myself, I hate how dense some people can get" She gave a glare to Naruto. "My hobbies are training and my dream is to have a family with the guy of my dreams" Yukari put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and gave him a smile looking directly into his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me that way, with that smile, it makes you look creepy" Naruto said bluntly.

Yukari's smile turned into a deathly glare as she grabbed his head and slammed it against a tree "do you get it now?"

"Yep" Naruto spoke dizzily "you are strong and crazy" his head was slammed into the tree again "um you're cute".

Yukari paused for a moment a light blush on her cheeks "good enough" she nodded letting him go.

"May I go now" Katsumi asked waiting patiently.

"Yes I'm finished trying to teach Naruto his lesson" Yukari acted like nothing happened.

"Ok then I'm Katsumi Aburame, I like finding new insects and when Naruto kissed me that one time" Katsumi put a finger over her lips and blushed but otherwise never showed any emotion. Naruto was now officially at deaths door as Yukari went into blind rage "oh wait we only kissed in a dream, silly me".

"I'm sorry Naruto" Yukari helped Naruto up from the accidental beating

"I dislike people who kill insects, my hobby is raising insect hives and my dream is the same as Yukari's dream" Katsumi finished.

"Come on blonde it's your turn" Anko finished her dango, jumping up from her sitting position.

"I-I'm Naruto U-Uzumaki" he spoke still dizzy from the beating "I like my friends and training uh..." The dizziness finally got to him as he fell onto Yukari, trying to stay up he grabbed Katsumi and Anko but just pulled their pants and skirt respectively along with their underwear. "Sorry about that" Naruto apologised looking up but luckily for the girls, Yukari covered Naruto's eyes before he could see anything.

"Just forget about the introductions" Anko spoke as the two kunoichi pulled up their clothes "We shall get to the real test".

"Real test? What are you talking about sensei?" Yukari uncovered Naruto's eyes "we already passed the academy test".

"That was the academy test, this is the genin test, much harder" Anko nodded to herself in a over the top way "I don't know if any of you will pass it".

"I will pass any test you throw at me easily" Yukari boasted.

"Really, will you pass the test easily" Anko questioned leaning in close to Yukari "I think you will be the one to fail".

"Oh yeah" Yukari butted heads with the purplette.

"Yeah" Anko pushed her head forward, forcing Yukari to fall on her behind "You test is to beat me a jonin one on one, since you are so confident Yukari, you can go first".

"You asked for it" Yukari charged forward going through hand signs " **fire style – fire ball jutsu** ". She exhaled average sized fireball burning everything in front of her "see how's that"

"Good for your age but it could be improved... a lot" Anko spoke standing right next to Yukari "you waste to much chakra and the fire is not at that high of a temperature".

"Thanks sensei... hey how did you get there?!" Yukari pointed at Anko accusingly "you were meant to get hit by that"

"Oops sorry" Anko raised her leg then side kicked Yukari "...sorry again".

Yukari was send back several meters, she held her ribs not used to feeling getting hit by that amount of force, sure she had been attacked before but as a jonin Anko was much stronger and faster. "Well how is this, **fire style – phoenix flower jutsu** " she spat out several small fireballs.

"Better but the fireballs need to be a bigger size" Anko rested her arm on Yukari's shoulder.

"Stop doing that" Yukari punched Anko in the side but the purplette disappeared and reappeared resting on her other shoulder. Yukari shouted in frustration, trying to hit Anko again but she disappeared again and reappeared a small distance away.

"I told you... hey stop eating my dango" Anko pointed to Naruto, who was stuffing his face of her secret stash of dango. "Are you listening, I said to stop eating them" in a flash, Anko was in front of Naruto and lifted him up by the collar and started shaking him "give me my dango back". Naruto smirked as he turned into bugs "what the..."

"You may have said 1 on 1 but we figured it out sensei" Katsumi jumped on her back, also turning into bugs.

Anko smirked "clever brats" she turned around to see Yukari transform into a group of insects "so that's why her fire jutsu were at such a low temperature, a genjutsu that only worked because I avoided the attack" Anko eventually fell to the floor, turning into mud. At a good distance away the real Anko was sitting on a branch with human sized snakes at the base of the tree protecting her. 'So they found me, impressive, of course Naruto must have checked with his byakugan and saw it was a clone, if I beat him, they might not be able to find him again'. She observed their positions, 'Yukari is behind me, Naruto is in front of me and Katsumi is behind him, she probably has to wait for her insects to return'

" **Fire style – fire ball jutsu** " a much larger flame than before, shot forward upwards aiming for Anko appeared, Anko dropped from the branch and landed on a lower branch. Naruto was waiting for her and delivered some quick jabs, however none made direct contact as Anko blocked or avoided every attempt.

"You're quite good for a genin aren't you but it's my turn" Anko started jabbing Naruto, this time the assault was successful with Anko being faster despite holding back. Her assault didn't last long as both Katsumi and Yukari charged in to support Naruto "Wait a second". Anko countered all of them then jumped to a safe distance "I forgot to tell you you need to get these to pass" Anko held a couple of bells in her left hand scratching the back of her head nervously with her right hand "sorry about that".

"Pfft pathetic right" Naruto giggled mocking Anko.

"I know right" Yukari joined in laughing.

"She's an idiot" Katsumi joined in but had a straight face, making it look strange but they never said anything because they were busy laughing at Anko

"Stop laughing at me" Anko stomped her feet with her pouting.

"Nope" Yukari continued laughin.

"Please" Anko begged with anime tears on her face, Yukari shook her head. "Pretty please with dango on top".

"Well if you pass us..." Katsumi started

"And give us some dango" Naruto added

"...We will stop laughing" Katsumi finished.

"Deal" Anko replied instantly, not knowing she was throwing away 3 A rank mission reward worth of money by taking them out for food.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Thank you Animemonk for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Ryuujin96: in a way yes, Naruto will learn a modified juken since certain moves like 64 palms would require incredible chakra control would be impossible so his version of the gentle fist won't be gentle. I'm sorry but a fem kimimaro would have made no sense in this harem.**

 **Human Dragon: of course Anko can go in the harem**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: if you are asking if he has any Uzumaki abilities such as chakra chains, he will be good at seals, he will not gain chakra chains. If I decide to give Naruto relatives it won't be soon.**

Pale in the face, head on the table in front of her, on that table was the nightmare of all jonin sensei, a bill from taking the genin out for a meal and now it was Anko's turn to face that nightmare. Anko had taken her team out to dango, the only bit of good news she heard was Naruto didn't eat a lot, Yukari and Katsumi were the exact opposite, together both girls had over 200 dango sticks. Anko herself only managed 43, while Naruto managed 19. She had seriously wondered where all the food went because if they always ate like that and never put on weight, she wanted to know.

(Flash back)

"How is it possible sensei?" Naruto asked holding his mouth.

"I-I'm not sure" Anko gulped 'hm I wonder does it go to their breasts or something, they are quite big for their age' she wondered "but it looks quite hot doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to his sensei "how can you see the temperature without anything to measure it with?"

Anko rolled her eyes "I meant that" she forcefully turned his head to his teammates. "Just look at them" she giggled as her 2 genin were making a mess of themselves while eating, the sauce with the dango going over them as they ate quickly.

"I don't get it" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"So you don't get what I mean by showing you them eating like that" Anko sighed "look at the sauce".

Naruto took note that they were struggling to swallow the sauce, so it was dripping down from their lips "so, they're dirty".

"By the way you said it, you are not getting it" Anko dead panned "look they shove the dango stick in their mouth, wrap their tongue around it but can't swallow all the sauce because it's too think and sticky, get it now".

"Oh I get it now" Naruto smirked as Anko nodded approvingly "that was hard to figure out, they are so hot because of the thick sauce going all over them". He gave a thumbs up "with all that sauce on them which is that thick would act like an extra layer of clothing, right".

Anko's smile disappeared "I was an idiot for for thinking you knew what I meant".

(Flash back end)

"I really should of stopped them eating that much instead of trying to tease Naruto, all I ended up with was being bankrupted" tears ran down her face. "Wait a second why am I dealing with this crap? Why am I letting genin walk over me like this" Anko muttered to herself. She stood up with a sadistic look on her face, she only showed to perverts that tried to hit on her for her body alone.

"Hey Anko sensei can you order seconds?" Katsumi asked innocently.

Yukari put a hand to cover her mouth "real pathetic, don't you have any restraint". She put a hand on her stomach as it rumbled "may I also have seconds"

"No not now my sweet little genin, we have to go see something" Anko's head snapped like she was insane "and I won't allow you to get out of it".

"Err sensei why are you looking at us like that, it's scary" Yukari sat back in her seat as Anko leaned forward.

"That's the point" Anko leaped forward grabbing both Yukari and Katsumi by the collar. "You girls wasted a lot of my money, I could of used for the precious but it is all gone" she then turned to Naruto with her glare starring him straight into his soul. "You Naruto have been a good boy so I won't punish you but I suggest you come and see what will happen if you mess with me like these two" Anko started dragging them away.

(T&I)

"I really thought torture and interrogation would have a darker lighting" Naruto thought out loud

"No but it is what people who are about to get tortured experience, since we use genjutsu to make the lighting seem dark and since they have chakra seals on them, they can't break it" Anko lectured as she dragged an unconscious Yukari and Katsumi. "I am pretty sure if it was as dark as you suggested before, a lot of us would be tripping on stuff".

"Ah I see" Naruto nodded taking in the information "so are we meant to be here, I am pretty sure this place will be busy will rouge ninja as well as others"

"Actually we don't have many people to be interrogated, since we usually crack people within half an hour" Anko giggled sadistically. "In fact we sometimes get missions from the hokage for masochists, just to try new techniques or we have perverts like that sucker who got caught and was brought here" she pointed into a room they were passing.

"I am not any ordinary pervert, I am a super pervert, I am..." the man inside the room shouted. "Wait no get that away from me, no don't show me that, show me those beautiful melons not those saggy balls, get that magazine out of my face or at least let me close my eyes for kami's sake, help me" he shouted, pain clear in his voice.

"Oh will you shut up... oh hey Ikibi you're torturing the pervert" Anko looked into the room.

Ibiki smiled slightly "yeah, Kurenai brought him in, it looked like she was a taijutsu expert not a genjutsu expert with the way she kicked his sorry ass here". Ibiki was a tall man over 6ft with multiple scars on his face, he wore the a darker version of the leaf jonin outfit and had a knee length black coat with a bandanna head band. "So who are the kids? Are you really going to torture such young kids?"

"No, no well not the blond one, he did nothing really, these two robbed me of my dango money" Anko lifted Yukari and Katsumi in the air. "Never take on a genin team Ikibi unless you are prepared to spend a lot of money".

"Oh I did, they never ate much because I made them pay for their own meals, I know I am their sensei but why would I pay for their meal if I hardly know them yet" Ibiki explained. "And you paid for their whole meal didn't you?"

"Shut up, I never knew they would eat so much" Anko stomped her foot on the ground like an angry child "it's not fair". Ibiki put a hand on her shoulder giving a slow disapproving shake of the head "don't give me that look, you've made similar mistakes before".

"Yeah when I just became a genin, not while I am a jonin" He slapped the back of her head lightly "idiot".

Anko pouted "meanie, anyway Ibiki could you teach Naruto about T&I while I deal with these two".

He nodded "sure but shouldn't you be the one teaching him _sensei"_

"Shut up" She moaned in frustration, not liking she was being lectured by who she considered a big brother. "Ok blondie I'll leave you with Ikibi here, have fun" Anko pushed him further into the room with her foot "and you better learn everything or I will show you what you never learned got it?"

"I won't disappoint you sensei" Naruto grinned giving a thumbs up as Anko rushed out the room with an excited yet sadistic look on her face. "So..." Naruto dragged out "what are you going to teach me... Ibiki sensei"

"I ain't your sensei kid Ibiki is just fine and I am not going to teach you anything" Ibiki put his hands in his pockets. "All you really need to know about T&I is in the name, we put the victims through intense pain until they give us answers, everyone is different in interrogating people so I can't really teach you anything, it is something you learn yourself".

"So you were lying when you said you were going to teach me" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No I never lied, I taught you to find your own way to interrogate" Ibiki sighed taking the magazine of the pervert "my type of torture is mental, like showing a pervert that's into women, a magazine full of naked old men" he showed Naruto the magazine. Naruto held his stomach as he started to turn green "bins in the corner".

Quickly enough Naruto rushed to the bin emptying the contents of his stomach "how could you keep something so..." he spat in the bin, trying to remove the flavour from his mouth. "... that's just cruel, so that's what T&I's true capabilities, truly fearsome" Naruto stated sagely.

"Glad you realised that quickly" Ibiki nodded, noticing the pervert was unconscious with a look of sheer horror written on his face.

"He looks dead" Naruto gulped "I admit I would be too, if I was in his position".

"He is not dead" Ibiki crossed his arms "look Tsunade's breasts came out of her kimono"

"WHERE!" the pervert shouted.

"Welcome back Jiraiya" Ibiki took off the restraints that held him down

"You could have gone easy on me like you usually do Ikibi" Jiraiya complained pointing an accusing finger.

Ibiki shook his head "No way did you see how many kunoichi were here today, if I gave you a light punishment, we would both have gone through much worse torture than I gave you and I value my own welfare".

Jiraiya grunted looking to the blond 'Naruto Uzumaki, he has grown up a lot since I saw him last time, I wonder if he has seen my books'. Seeing the analysing stare of Naruto, Jiraiya smirked "Hello kid by the look on your face you are stunned to meet me, you must have read my books".

"Books? What books are you talking about? Are you a famous author?" Naruto wondered.

"Well I like to say I am the best author through out history even though it's true, I do not brag" Jiraiya spun around taking out a green book. "Icha Icha paradise, this is the 6th volume by the way" Jumping back spinning his hair and landing in a dramatic pose "and I am the author of this great book, the hermit of mount myoboku, the wise gallant toad sage jiraiya".

"Never heard of you" Naruto waved off the white haired man. "I have never seen your book before but with how plain it looks, it doesn't look like much, maybe if it had a better cover I might recognise it"

Jiraiya held a hand over his chest like someone stabbed him. "Wait what" he realised what the blond said "it needs a better cover, you really think so" Naruto nodded studying the book's appearance. Jiraiya put a hand on his chin 'this could be a good chance to bond with him and bring him into the ways of super perverts'. Putting his book away in his pocket, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I was wondering Naruto was it?" Jiraiya acted unfamiliar with his god son to not raise questions. "How would you like to help me with some 'research', you obviously have a good eye for picking up small details".

Jiraiya dragged him out not giving him a chance to reply, leaving a stunned Ikibi who just shook his head and pulled out his own copy of icha icha paradise just as a kunoichi walked in. "It isn't what you think, Jiraiya, brat, anyone" Ibiki started to panic as a couple more kunoichi followed behind the first on chuckling darkly and cracked their knuckles "HELP" was the first screams of the head of T&I.

(Hot Springs)

"Why are we here?" Naruto looked around.

"Research of course" Jiraiya lifted Naruto up and jumped up on a tree that looked onwards to the women's hot springs. Jiraiya put a finger over his lips to make sure Naruto was quiet, reaching into one of his pouches he handed the blond a pen and notepad then took out another for himself.

Looking at the items with a raised eyebrow "what am I supposed to do with these?"

"Write my boy" Jiraiya giggled "First you observe those lovely beauties, Second pick out the ones you like the look of the most preferably the ones you can see most of and are not cover, it leaves less to the imagination, Third you write in detail of everything you have seen".

(5 minutes later)

Naruto was scribbling on his paper intensely "done"

Jiraiya was literally in tears with how much his new apprentice in the super pervert ways had been... "wait what the hell is this". Jiraiya's face changed to one of pure amazement and disappointment. "You just explained what the hot springs looked like, not the people in the hot springs" calming himself down, making sure he didn't blow their cover. "Tell me why do you think we are up here looking into the women's hot spring if we are just describing a hot spring"

"We could need a birds eye view to get a better picture of the hot springs, which this tree gives and there is only a tree at this side" Naruto's answer made Jiraiya sweat drop as it sort of made sense but the older man refused the answer.

"Dumb blond" Jiraiya hit Naruto on the back of the head, a bit too hard as Naruto lost his balance and fall directly in the hot springs "oops, oh well let's see how he handles a beating". Looking at Naruto's notebook again, more specifically the drawings Naruto did, he had drawn a part of the hot springs, along with a couple of women which had been drawn to such great detail, it would have look realistic if it wasn't 3D 'very impressive, I hope his drawing skills aren't damaged by the beating too much' Jiraiya lost himself in his own thoughts. Not noticing Naruto was sent flying through the air by a certain Yamanaka with feminine fury which gives a similar power of saitama, who was next to a flat chested pinkette he landed on, the sheer flatness nearly breaking his skull. Today was truly not a good day for Naruto as he was send very high in the sky before landing, at least he landed next to ichiraku ramen, food of the gods.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hated Prodigy**

it had been a couple of months since Team Anko had become genin and they were sort of regretting it with the torture Anko is putting them through, literally in case they get captured by the enemy. Yukari was unfortunately the one to be the victim of most of the tortures because Anko enjoyed torturing her the most because she gave the biggest reaction since Naruto and Katsumi gave logical reactions about it was good to get torture while Yukari gave cries of frustration. Not to mention the horrible chores they had to do for their D ranks but the most annoying D rank had been increased to a C rank.

Catch Tora, why do they have to catch Tora when Amaya takes care of the demon cat, might you ask? Well since the history of konoha Tora's ancestors have been the pain in the ass for all genin ever since the village was formed. So the third Hokage thought it was a good idea to ask Amaya to allow it be a mission giving the logical idea that it would help the training of genin and Tora, although it was all an excuse because the Hokage just wanted the genin to experience the same pain he did when he was a genin.

And that's what Team Anko were doing right now, luckily since this was Tora's training, Tora was wearing cat sized weights unluckily for them they were also wearing weights. Tora wore 300kg on his back and looked reasonably comfortable as the cat had been training in the weight for the past week, Naruto wore 100kg on each arm and leg while having 200kg around his waist. Yukari had 200kg on her legs and 100kg on each arm, Katsumi had 400kg on her waist and 50kg on her arms and legs. Although unknown to the genin Anko had put gravity seals on the weights so she could make them heavier whenever she wanted. Anko had tested the gravity seals on the three, finding it funny as they face planted.

"Come on Anko Sensei can we just catch the fur ball now" Katsumi asked losing her patience, showing even the Aburame could lose their patience, after all it had been a couple of hours since they started waiting.

"It's not my fault another team were trying to catch Tora but failed" Anko sat on a branch reading every jonin's guilty pleasure, icha icha paradise, while only a select few actually read it in public and others would shake their heads in disapproval of the book in public even though they had the entire collection in their homes. "Anyway Tora is here now so stop complaining" Anko never looked up from her book "Tora gets a 10 second head start, so run Tora". The cat took of running at a high genin pace which was surprising with the weights it had on it's back "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... go" Anko counted down without enthusiasm as she was too into the book she was reading.

The team rushed off after the cat at around the same speed as Tora, however the fastest of the group Yukari was falling behind slightly with the added weight. "Get back here little kitten" Yukari shouted in frustration as the cat weaved through the trees, going through small holes making it more difficult.

"Damn Amaya's pussy is small" Naruto commented as he dived to get Tora but Tora jumped through a hole in a tree.

"Look I get what you mean but please don't say that again" Yukari sweat dropped

"What Amaya's pussy is so hard to get" Naruto replied while Yukari sighed knowing he wouldn't know what he was talking about without a big explanation.

"It's fine my insects are on Tora and are draining chakra, so it would be safe to assume he will collapse quickly" Katsumi explained.

"Can you insects go through water if not Amaya has a very wet pussy right now" Naruto commented again as Tora jumped through a lake before instantly face planting as the weights he had on increased weight. "Damn it Anko sensei" Naruto motioned for them to continue "go on without me, Sensei will release the extra weight eventually and Tora is going to get away, I'll find you after".

"Earth clone jutsu" Yukari spoke leaving a clone to help Naruto as the real her and Katsumi chased Tora.

(5 minutes of chasing later)

Tora had lost the team for now and was looking for a place to hide and rest. Hearing a giggle Tora looked towards a tree that was rustling slightly "Meow". Tora got interested in the tree climbing up it to find Jiraiya scribbling down notes, looking confused at what the old man was looking at Tora stared at what was making the man giggle. Although Tora wasn't interested in human females, he could understand what the man was doing and nudged the self claimed super pervert in his side.

Jiraiya's head spun around in case there was an angry female he had to prepare for a beating, luckily it wasn't a scorned woman. Seeing the cat Jiraiya petted Tora's head and turned back to continue his note taking but he paled before his pen could reach the paper. Turning his head back slowly seeing the cat staring at him intensely, Jiraiya jumped from the tree landing on the ground. "So the demon's reincarnation has returned to get me" Jiraiya made a pose "your predecessor failed to beat me will you be able to me, the Toad Sage Jiraiya".

"Meow (You think your a big shot do you, you'll be begging for mercy in a second)" Tora charged forward "Meow (Wind clone jutsu)" a second Tora jumped on the original "Meow (Claw over Claw)". Tora and the clone moved in a similar way to the Inuzuka's clan technique, fang over fang, however Tora's was pointed and faster but didn't have the full power of the Inuzuka's technique.

"Double Rasengan" Jiraiya shouted hitting meeting Tora's attack head on creating a explosion sending the super pervert back.

"Meow (What's wrong human is that all you have)" Tora shouted/meowed jumping on top of jiraiya. "Meow (Take this my ultimate attack, scratch, scratch, scratch)" Tora rapidly started clawing his face without mercy.

"Get off me you cat demon" Jiraiya screamed unable to get the cat off him "Stay away from me".

"Meow (As you wish human I stay away from you, now go and research those wrinkly old men)" Tora used his claws to grab Jiraiya by the shirt and spun around letting Jiraiya go as he was sent flying through the air landing in the men's side of the hot springs. "Meow (Ahaha I am unstoppable, I am invincible and no mere human can beat me ahahaha)"

"Aha got you, you little run away bastard" Yukari lifted Tora up like a trophy as Katsumi gave a small grin Naruto smirked his face still dirty from falling in the mud.

Tora meowed sadly "meow (damn it I just gave an awesome statement)"

"I'm going to the hot springs to clean myself from this crap, if you don't mind" Naruto stated annoyed.

Seeing his messy appearance Yukari and Katsumi were quick to agree "but we have to hand Tora to the Hokage first".

"Fine" Naruto agreed.

(Time skip)

Naruto had finally made it to the hot springs and saw Jiraiya managing to crawl out of the men's hot springs with scratch marks all over his face. "Hey Jiraiya, did you get beat up again?" Naruto asked almost innocently.

"Look at me kid, what do you think?" Jiraiya complained somehow standing up as if he had no injuries.

"Was it the women you were peeping on again?"

"I wish Naruto, it wouldn't have been as brutal" Jiraiya shivered "It was a monster like no other that did this to me, you may laugh but it was a cat, no ordinary cat".

"Tora would be the only cat I know that is strong" Naruto points to himself "I got this dirty chasing him". Jiraiya nods in understanding remembering his own experience catching the cat of his nightmares, Mora, Tora's great great grandfather.

"So did you come here to help me research, my apprentice" Jiraiya pulled Naruto over to the women's side "There is a lot of women for you to draw and me to write about".

"Hey you perverts" both Jiraiya and Naruto turned around, the former scared, the latter unchanged. "You were the one who landed on top of me a couple of months ago weren't you and now your going to do that to someone else aren't you?" A pinkette with emerald eyes screamed out.

"No I'm not" Naruto rubbed his head "if there's a chance I will break my head on non existing breasts, I am not going to do it" Jiraiya immediately backed off from Naruto as he just created a woman scorned.

"What did you just say?" the girl stomped closer to him.

"I was saying that since you had such a flat chest similar to that of a... a... wash board it does not soften the impact of accidentally falling" Naruto shrugged as the girl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger. "This guy over there wants me to draw women with big breasts, since I have a talent apparently so don't worry, nobody will even see you naked if your as flat as a board, it's what he told me but probably doesn't have enough courage to tell you".

"Naruto how could you put that on me?" Jiraiya spoke with tears in his eyes as the pinkette descended on him beating the crap out of him then threw him back into the men's hot spring with the old men again.

The angry pinkette turned to see the blond holding a wash board next to her chest "What do you think you're doing?"

"Seeing if he was right about the wash board but he was wrong about it" Naruto answered as the pinkette seemed to nod but her anger had not gone down "Jiraiya was dead wrong, this wash board is way curvier, it's like comparing a A cup to a J cup". Naruto ducked under a punch picking up something off the ground "here this is yours right?" Naruto handed her a pad which is used to make breasts look bigger "you know your meant to keep them in a bra, so try wearing one, I've been called slow in the female department but I at least know you are meant to wear a bra at your age, I mean I can see your nipples through your shirt". The girl covered her chest, blushing with a mad look on her face before punching him in the same direction as jiraiya.

"Stupid perverts, they are nothing compared to Sasuke" she put the pad back into he shirt "I know I can get Sasuke to beat the crap out of them, of course he will beat them for me then carry me in his arms then..." she squealed loudly before running off to find her crush.

In the hot springs Jiraiya and Naruto floated side by side in the water contemplating on what just happened "So why did you tell her that I told you that, I can't remember saying anything like that, I remember saying to draw the sexy ones, that's all".

"Oh that, you didn't say anything like that, I made that part up because you made me go through beating several times and I actually nearly cracked my head open on that girls chest, it was simple payback that back fired" Naruto admitted.

"Even though you got me beat up, I am proud of you for doing such a trick, it really makes me a good sensei and you a good apprentice" Jiraiya grinned "you even have guts, that's even better".

"What do you mean a good sensei, you haven't taught me anything" Naruto turned his head to Jiraiya with a confused look.

"I have been teaching you on the wonders of women, my apprentice" Jiraiya grinned "the wonders of women"

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Another thanks to Animemonk for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Thank you for the support everyone, for the harem, it is not going to change because there is about an equal amount of people happy with the harem, while others want less. So I see no reason to change the amount in the harem, plus I am the one writing it, if you want less people in the harem, write your own story about it.**

Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance as he walked down the street, why was he annoyed, someone was following him and were not subtle doing it either. He activated his byakugan a while ago to check how was following him, following him was a girl with platinum blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, light blue eyes. She had small curves, natural for her age and was slightly above average height for girls of her age, she wore a purple top and skirt cut open at the thighs to show off said thighs but there was bandages to cover the thighs. The annoying thing about her in Naruto's opinion was when he turned around to confront her, she always ran away clearly in sight. Not finding her worth the trouble of confronting her, he tried his best to ignore her.

The stalker was one, Ino Yamanaka. Why was she following Naruto, well it all happened a couple of months ago when Naruto fell in the hot springs on top of Sakura. Ino being right beside the pinkette flinched falling embarrassingly showing off everything to the male blond however unknown to her, Naruto didn't see anything due to the intense fall on Sakura's flat chest, nearly breaking his head. So Ino had made a grudge against Naruto, spying on him to learn anything about him that could be considered a weakness so she could exploit it while avoiding his strengths, over all she just wanted to make his life hell.

Which was why Ino was writing down notes on what Naruto did, who he had met, his friends and sensei. She had tried to find out what his skills were but she couldn't follow him, she would have not knowing what the forest of death is but she simply could not get over the fence around the forest, sure it was a tall barbed wire fence but for a wannabe kunoichi, it was impossible.

'Hm so he is talking to...' Ino look through her notes 'Tenten outside the weapon store that her father owns, she won't be the best person for revenge' Ino crossed Tenten's name from the list she had on people. 'Wait... they are hugging' Ino was about to put Tenten's name back on the list but the hug didn't look that romantic in her eyes so didn't. 'Come on do something' she followed him for another 5 minutes before Naruto made it to his training ground the forest of death 'damn it'. Ino gave up stalking the blond until she noticed a small gap in the fence 'got you, now I can see your skills, even though Sasuke will beat you, you just cheated last time and walked away before the fight was over'.

Ino sneaked into the forest, however struggled to keep up with Naruto, luckily he never went that far or she would have lost him. She crawled behind a bush watching the blond talking to Anko 'this is good I can make her get my revenge for me' Ino smirked but turned a deathly pale when Anko looked out the corner of her eyes straight at her. Unknown to her the two were actually talking about her following Naruto and he was asking his sensei what to but she only giggled as a few snakes dropped from her sleeves and slithered away. 'this is my chance' Ino made a hand sign 'mind transfer jutsu'.

Anko blinked stopping mid sentence as Ino took control 'I-I did it, the mind transfer was a success, wait... no I was meant to go into his body... but I can make this work'.

"Hey Anko sensei" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face "you awake".

"uh yes I am I was just thinking about something... doesn't matter now" 'Anko' waved off "so... time to begin you're training".

Naruto's eyes squinted 'so it was a Yamanaka after all, Anko sensei's snakes should be close to her real body by now, time to do Anko's plan I guess'. He moved closer to 'Anko' wrapping his arms around her waist "but sensei you promised you would let me inside of you, you begged me for it".

'Anko' could not help but blush as Naruto started to rub against her 'oh god no I-I can't do that, I have to find a way out of this'. "No, w-we can't d-do t-that yet b-because you have to train first".

'Aha my snakes have got you little Yamanaka' Anko thought mentally as she started the fight for control allowing Ino to see the true sadistic side she was hiding.

'How... What... I don't even know what that is' Ino shook inside Anko's mind as it had multiple versions of Anko torturing people, one of the nice versions being Anko wielding a sledge hammer and crushing a guys nuts with it, while the hammer had the cringe worthy name _nut cracker_ on it. Ino didn't need male body parts to feel something painful between her legs, feeling sick she turned around only to see someone kick a wall with nails under their nails. Due to Ino nearly practically fainting after seeing that Anko quickly took control of her real body, while sending a shocked Ino back to her own body.

"Hey Naruto" Anko poked him on the forehead making him look up at her.

"Sensei did you want to do it now" Naruto put a hand on her thigh and caressed it.

Anko bent down to his eye level and gave a sickly smile "no I did not, if you grow up handsome and strong I might consider you but right now if you don't stop now, you will end up losing more than your hand, got it". Naruto immediately stopped touching her, knowing it was the real Anko and her threats were always acted upon, although Naruto was worried for his balls. Anko cut his cheek with a kunai "you should be proud Naruto, I have never let a man touch me like that, there is only one man who has touched me like that, well I wouldn't call him a man anymore, I made sure of that by putting 30 very poisonousness snakes in his underwear".

"But you put people in very close headlocks" Naruto felt Anko move behind him and put her arms around his head. Naruto would have ignored it easily before, but after the times he has been with Jiraiya, Naruto now felt nervous when Anko puts him in a headlock because her breasts are squashed against his back, he was just lucky he never blushed or it would invoke some punishments.

"That's different" Anko leaned on his shoulders, her headlock getting tighter. "...Because with a single movement I can kill or subdue anyone". She bit his ear in a painful way "or I can just mess with my little genin" she whispered then let him go "but you don't give that much of a reaction".

"So..." Naruto dragged on "I am not that fun to mess with?"

"It depends really, I have made a game to tease you until I get a reaction from you and when you finally give a reaction, I can finally torture you" Anko threw a kunai, cutting his cheek. "But it seems I have a little friend waiting for me, go and do training or whatever just don't interrupt me when I am having fun". Naruto nodded leaving the snake woman with a crazed grin, who was walking to the Yamanaka.

Anko jumped over the bush Ino was hiding behind to see what the blonde actually looked like. Anko grinned as Ino was still a minor bit shocked from being in her mind and that snakes were constricting her body slightly, enough to keep her in place. She giggled as all the snakes were under Ino's clothes and even though she is in shock, the drool from her lips told Anko that she was liking the feeling of the snakes "just you wait little Yamanaka we are going to keep each other company, very good company". Anko took out a green book "how about I read you a bit of icha icha paradise, and if you get a bit wet, my snakes are going to slither around your body a bit more". She sat down on a rock next to Ino as many more snakes came from her sleeves "don't worry I am not cruel, look I brought more friends for you". Anko pulled Ino's skirt and underwear open as she let dozens of snakes into the underwear, instantly bringing Ino out of shock with pleasure.

"What's hap..." Ino's back arched.

"This is for following my little genin and mind transferring into me" Anko opened her book "oh you better hope this ends soon because..." Anko held up a large 6 foot snake "this guys love fitting into areas smaller than themselves and they have two options if they are in your underwear, and there is about 10 of them on you..." Anko laughed "but they only go in wet places, so if you don't get wet, you will have no problem" Anko laughed as the blonde squirmed "shall I start reading". Ino continued to squirm hoping all of this was just a nightmare and it was going to be over soon.

(3 hours later)

Anko had her fun with Ino, unfortunately Ino fainted to quickly for her liking, 1 hour after she started, so she left the blonde on a tree branch and left her because the purplette began to feel hungry. Ino had woke up a couple of hours after, checking for snakes 'w-was that all a dream' she held her head 'there is no snakes'. Ino stood up 'I must have fallen over knocking myself out or something' she shook her head before ducking quickly, noticing Naruto and Yukari having a taijutsu spar. 'Whoa those two are fast, still Sasuke can still beat both of them easily' she thought as the two were fighting nearly too fast for her untrained eyes. 'I bet I can make her hate him by... I'll think of it after, mind transfer jutsu' she created a hand seal, not really remembering what happened last time she did that.

Yukari had jumped out the way of the jutsu, unknown of it and Ino went into Naruto's mind. 'Oh crap this isn't what was meant to happen'. Yukari ran forward to continue the taijutsu spar, 'Naruto' panicked and moved into an Academy style taijutsu, surprising Yukari but she didn't need to worry as 'Naruto' was so unused to his/her own speed, it made him/her unbalanced, allowing Yukari to knock 'Naruto' to the ground.

Yukari straddled him/her successfully pinning 'Naruto' to the ground "what's wrong Naruto, did you get lost in thoughts or something, you suddenly went from really good to pathetic". She tilted her head to the side "it's like you wanted to lose, especially when you used that taijutsu, I have never even seen you using that" Yukari let her grip on him go but continued to sit on him.

"Well I... uh" 'Naruto' tried to think of an excuse 'what do girls hate most about guys, of course... perverts'. 'Naruto' grabbed Yukari's shoulders pushing her down to the ground as 'Naruto' sat up "I just wanted to do this". Yukari raised an eyebrow in confusion before giving a yelp of surprise as 'Naruto's' hands grabbed her breasts.

"W-what are you doing?" Yukari moaned in pleasure as 'Naruto' started squeezing while a blush appeared on her cheeks.

'Naruto' grinned in a forced way that Yukari could see "I just wanted this so badly". He/she grabbed Yukari's nipples through her clothes sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"S-stop it" Yukari pushed Naruto however she had lost most of her strength as 'Naruto' started playing with her body. "Don't p-pull t-them" she squeaked out, 'Naruto' gulped as he let go, lifting her shirt up lightly and moved his hands up her shirt to her chest once again. "I-I... don't think so, that's too **FAR** " Yukari shouted darkly punching 'Naruto' off her, through several trees until he eventually stopped. She bore her teeth in anger, not noticing her eyes went a very pale red with one tomoe, the way she glared now, it was a wonder why they didn't call her the demon incarnate.

" _Ouch_ " Ino rubbed her cheek as she felt the same hit Naruto got, now she was forced into his mind scape " _I better not have a mark on me after this_ ". Ino grumbled looking around Naruto's mind scape _"Wow it's so... plain in here"_ had she looked behind her for a bit longer, she would have seen a glowing red eye blinking itself awake in the darkness. _"Hm what's that, it's like a weird tattoo or pattern_ " Ino stared at a pattern on a wall of the mind scape. The pattern was the long bars, all of them landscape, one on top of the other, below the three bars was four shorter bars put in the shape of a rectangle. _"It's so out of place... and what's with those bars, why has he got them in his mind scape"_

" _ **Those bars... will probably be for me...**_ " a deep breath blew Ino to the ground " _ **...little hairless ape**_ ". Ino turned around to see the being of nightmares, the Kyuubi, she fell to her knees in fear, hoping the fox would leave her alone. The Kyuubi grinned seeing the fear as it moved between Ino and the bars " _ **it's been so long since I crushed a puny little human**_ ". The Kyuubi flicked it's finger gently at the blonde, yet it still sent her flying " _ **let's play a little bit**_ ". Ino landed shaken as she landed, using her own fear to give her strength, she ran as fast as she could. " _ **Oh you want to play a little cat and mouse, very well but you are going to have to do better than that**_ ". Kyuubi stretched it's arm out picking up the blonde " _ **if I can catch you this easily, I won't bother playing that game**_ ". Kyuubi started to throw Ino up and down " _ **what can I do with you I wonder**_ " Kyuubi tossed her across it's cage.

Ino started running to the bars of the cage ' _I have to get out of here_ '

" _ **You are boring me insect, so get lost**_ " Kyuubi opened it's mouth sending a small amount of chakra to throw Ino out of the mind scape and out of Naruto's body. " _ **Next time get rid of the intruder in your mine on your own, you pathetic puppet, it's annoying**_ "

" _I needed to find out her true intentions, that is all_ " Naruto rested against the wall of the mind scape " _and I am no puppet, you damn fox_ ". Naruto left the mind scape, to find himself resting on the tree that stopped him flying through the air from Yukari's punch 'damn that hurt but at least the Yamanaka did not have bad intentions, they weren't good but it wasn't anything to be worried about'. Naruto stood up dusting himself off as Ino started to scream, her mind returning to her body, she sat up in cold sweat. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself, you were following me for some time now".

"Wait she was following you?" Yukari looked confused "how come I never knew about this".

"To be honest I am surprised you never noticed, she was basically following me in plain sight" Naruto sighed "but I can see why you wouldn't notice, you may be able to see the slightest movement and track anything you see but if it is out of your sight, you can't even sense a rattle snake until it's 1 meter behind you".

A vein appeared on her forehead "what was that" Naruto found himself under Yukari's arm in a head lock "are you saying something bad about me huh? And did you think I would forget about you touching me? Because after what you did, don't think you will get of that so easily, you little bastard".

"But..." Naruto squeaked in a high pitched voice as Yukari's foot connected with his balls "I... wasn't... the... one in... control... ofmybody" Naruto finished quickly as Yukari kept kicking him.

"What are you talking about, you pervert" Yukari demanded.

"She's a Yamanaka, with mind transfer" Naruto Answered his legs nearly collapsing from pain, it was only Yukari's headlock that was keeping him up.

"Huh?" Yukari looked at him quizzically "what's that supposed to mean?"

"She made me touch you, so please stop kicking me" Naruto whimpered as Yukari dropped him instantly.

Yukari huffed crossing her arms 'so he didn't do it himself, damn it, I thought he finally grew some balls to do that to me, he will probably never do that to me again now... idiot'. "F-fine I forgive you but you will still have to make it up to me, understand". Naruto nodded weakly as he rolled on the ground holding the family jewels, Yukari turned her attention to Ino, who started crawling away still shaking from her time in Naruto's mind scape. Yukari walked over to the blonde, grabbing her by the collar and lifted her up in the air then whispered a threat in Ino's ear. "Have you got that?" Ino nodded quickly under Yukari's piercing glare "so stay away from him" Yukari dropped Ino on her ass allowing the blonde to run away. "I'm sorry for that Naruto" Yukari brought her attention back to Naruto, not knowing what to do really, she rubbed his back soothingly "but don't think I will kiss it better".

"I'll be fine I think" Naruto forced himself up "I would love that kiss better though"

Yukari chuckled "you are getting better at talking in a non logic like way, it's a good improvement" she nodded "but if you say something like that, don't show a emotionless face like that, people might think you are serious".

Naruto looked confused "I don't get it but maybe I am serious".

Yukari put his arm over her shoulder as he couldn't move properly "say one more thing like that with that look on your face, you're dead got that". Naruto nodded dumbly "and you are taking me out for something to eat for touching me got it?"

"But I thought we discussed that... yes ma-am" Naruto answered wisely as Yukari gave him a sweet sickly smile "so where did you want to go"

"Well I always did want to go to that ninja cafe" Yukari jumped off with a pale Naruto. "So do you think you can walk now, I don't mind carrying you if you need" she looked away with a slight blush as their bodies were touching each other closely enough so that they could feel each other breathing.

"I would like it if you continued carrying me, reminds me of the good times when we were younger" Naruto smiled.

Yukari pouted "yeah but you were so much easier to carry back then, you were so small"

"Was that why you treated me like a teddy bear in bed, you suffocated me with your hugs sometimes" Naruto gulped at the thought of said hugs.

"Hey I only hugged you because I found you asleep with your arms around my waist, I thought you were wanting a hug so I hugged you" Yukari confessed "that's why I still hug you"

"It doesn't matter I love to know your hugging me" Yukari turned her head to face the opposite direction of Naruto 'I am just lucky I think because if she kept hugging me against her chest, I would probably have suffocated between her breasts by now'. Naruto looked at her breasts 'yup definitely big enough to suffocate me'.

"There he is Sasuke, it's that guy who cheated in your fight to win" a banshee screeched out.

"Shut up Sakura" Sasuke pushed Sakura aside.

Yukari started to whisper in Naruto's ear "who are they, did we do something to them".

Naruto whispered back "I had a fight in the academy with the guy that has a 10 foot stick up his ass, and I call the girl flat as a board after I nearly broke my head landing on her, she got angry with me when I discovered the board had bigger curves than her".

"Oh please do you think that guy could even get a stick up the ass, all sticks are running away from him" Yukari pointed to Sasuke. "And I can see her being flatter than a board but out of curiosity what am I?"

"I would say a large grapefruit, you are sort of in a size where I can't really compare you to anything" Naruto confessed.

"Hey listen to me when I am talking to you, don't you know I am a Uchiha elite" Sasuke bragged "so don't ignore me".

"Wait a second" Yukari blinked in realisation "if Uchiha's are elites, does that mean I am elite as well, being half Uchiha and all that".

Naruto shrugged "I guess and aren't Hyuga supposed to be elite as well, so I guess you are elite if that's the case".

"No you are not the same as me even if you are elite, I am the elite of the elite all you would be good for is only as my servant and giving birth to the next generation of Uchiha elites" Sasuke commented.

"I don't see how anyone will give birth to any Uchihas when you just want a dick up your ass" Naruto walked up to the Uchiha "and it won't be me putting a dick up your ass".

"I don't like guys..." Sasuke seethed in anger.

"I know you don't like them, you love them" Naruto smirked while internally he was having a debate with himself and kyuubi since the tailed beast just loved to insult and kill uchiha 'is this how you are meant to insult someone...'. ' **Yeah and don't forget to beat the crap out of him** ', 'got it'.

Naruto came out of his thoughts as Sasuke punched him in the face "hn weakling"

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto spoke with Sasuke's fist still in his face. Naruto moved his head back then head butted the Uchiha knocking Sasuke down with blood coming from his nose.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke, you should get on the ground and apologise right now" Sakura screamed her fists clenched.

"No Sakura, he won't be able to apologise when I am through with him" Sasuke charged towards the blond aiming to kick him in the chest but Naruto ducked under the kick and swept his foot around kicking Sasuke's foot which was on the ground, knocking him over. "You bastard..." Sasuke went through some hand signs "fire style – fire ball jut..."

Sasuke was forced to stop as Naruto put his foot over Sasuke's mouth "I wouldn't continue if I were you, if the fire can't escape your mouth, it will expand, possibly killing you when your whole head is on fire, while I will only need some new footwear ". Sasuke mumbled in frustration as he tried to remove Naruto's foot from on top of his mouth, Naruto complied only to stomp on Sasuke's stomach. ' **Yes make that Uchiha suffer'** , 'Oh shut up Kyuubi, unless you have something good to say, don't say anything', ' **why do you think I am telling you to make him suffer** ' Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi as Sasuke emptied the contents of his stomach. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the cheek so he wouldn't drown on his own vomit, thinking if he killed the last full blooded Uchiha, it would turn out bad for him.

"Nice job Naruto" she patted him on the shoulder "but haven't you heard of ladies first, I wanted to beat the crap out of him first". Yukari started shaking him "that's not fair"

"How could you cheat again, just because you can't beat Sasuke in a fair fight" Sakura screamed again.

"But Sasuke had a slight advantage when he hit me as I was lost in thought" Naruto sweat dropped.

"You liar, you just can't admit Sasuke is better than you" Sakura screeched loud enough to make Naruto and Yukari hold their ears, in that moment Sakura punched Naruto and due to feminine fury logic. Naruto was sent through the air like a rocket, leaving a stunned Yukari, who just looked at Sakura wondering about her strength compared to the pinkette if she could launch Naruto like that.

(A minute later)

Naruto landed in a very familiar place, the women's hot springs "ouch that hurt" Naruto looked around to see he was in a small dust cloud from his landing into a rock. ' **Hey brat I don't particularly care about human females, so could you get out of here fast, you don't have the healing powers of a pervert like that other human so when you get beat up I have to heal you'**. The Kyuubi sighed in annoyance ' **it's in neither of our interests for you to get beat up so get out of here now'**

"I'm proud of you Naruto, I knew it was a good idea taking you as an apprentice, you have come far in your ways as a pervert" Jiraiya jumped down in front of Naruto, completely forgetting about the angry women surrounding them.

' **Hey kit I have an idea...'** Naruto nodded at Kyuubi's idea using a smokeless henge under the cover of the dust cloud, Naruto walked out as an old man in his 70s. "Where did you take me you crazy boy" Naruto was touching the ground with a white walking stick and had completely black glasses that had slipped slightly down his face showing his pale eyes. "Hello is there anyone who can tell me where I am".

Jiraiya stopped doing the poses he usually did while goofing around and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Bringing a blind person into the women's hot springs is not cool you fucking pervert, you wanted us to beat him up so you could see our bodies right?".

"No it's not like that at all, I could do that anyway..." as soon as those words left his mouth, Jiraiya started to become a bloody mess, while Naruto kept acting blind so he wouldn't get beat up but headed to the exit.

"Do you need help getting out of here sir, don't worry I will help" one of the females spoke grabbing his shoulders.

"Thank you young lady" Naruto spoke softly putting his arm around her, accidentally putting his hand to high up as it went round her as he felt a soft right breast with a semi hard nipple.

"Remove your hand now or else I will do more than just tell Anko about this Naruto" the woman warned dangerously.

"I-I'm sorry" Naruto looked down as he was escorted out "who are you if I may ask?"

"Kurenai Yuhi" the red eyed genjutsu mistress spoke icily "you are lucky I am not the violent type, I usually leave that to Anko and simply because I can see you are not a pervert will I let you off this once, next time I see you do something perverted I will show you the torture that made Anko so sadistic".

"Wait you made Anko sadistic?" Naruto stepped back.

"Of course, where do you think I got the 'Ice Queen of Konoha' title from" Kurenai turned around walking back to the hot springs "I was famous in T&I for my horrifying genjutsu after all".

'Hey Kyuubi, should I say to her that she was just talking to me completely naked', ' **that depends, do you want to live or die'** , 'live', ' **then run out of here'**. Naruto never denied the wisdom of the Kyuubi this one time and ran out of the hot springs releasing his henge as he ran.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow.**

 **Drag out**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: yes Naruto could feel everything but it is not like he is going to admit it if he is still going to be punished even if Yukari knows it was not his fault.**

 **Ryuujin96: Naruto could easily block Sakura but considering how weak Sakura is, which Naruto could easily see. He was not expecting her to have 1/20 of the strength she used. Also Naruto won't get punished as much once he grows a brain about women and finally understand them. And thank you on the compliment.**

Naruto was walking through the village being very lucky or unlucky depending on how you looked at it. He no longer had to deal with Ino stalking him but she always ran away from him with tears in the corner of her eyes and considering his reputation, everyone who did not know him personally thought of the worst, which led to more civilians trying to hurt him but Naruto now had the training to avoid them so it wasn't so bad. Then there is the fact Kurenai is going to tell Anko about his little adventure to the hot springs but there was nothing good about that and his other problem was right behind him, running straight for him at incredible speeds.

Which is why Naruto started to run away in the opposite direction, weaving in and out through objects in the way to try and get away from the problem. "Naruto, get your ass back here, you still owe me a meal, I don't care if it's breakfast or dinner, just get back here" Yukari shouted only to make Naruto run faster.

Beads of cold sweat fell from his face 'I know this will only make the punishment worse but there is no way in hell can I pay for her if she eats as much as she did with Anko sensei'. He quickly dashed down an alley way trying to lose her but she was literally running on his shadow and being so close could not lose her. 'Hm actually that's weird I have never seen her eat so much in the apartment but then again I don't really see her eat, surely it can't be that bad all the time' Naruto thought jumping over a couple of bins. Naruto sighed in thought 'she will never let this go and she will probably just get hungrier as this chase goes on'. "Ok I will take you for a meal I give up" Naruto stopped spinning around not really thinking about what would happen if you stopped right in front of someone sprinting.

"Don't just stop you idiot" unfortunately Yukari was not as fast as her words and ran straight into him, tackling him to the ground. "Ow that hurt" Yukari rubbed her forehead "why d..." her eye twitched as Naruto was being suffocated by Yukari's breasts, she sat up with a pissed off look "you wanted that to happen didn't you pervert" she clenched her fists and aimed a punch at his face but stopped a centimetre away. 'He's unconscious' Yukari sighed in relief, not knowing if she could handle Naruto touching her breasts again 'at least he doesn't know what they actually feel like right, since he was being mind controlled the first time and is knocked out this time'. Unknown to her however Naruto had felt everything under Ino's control and that Jiraiya had taught him to play dead if he got the chance to, if he ever angered a female, so Naruto also felt the two cushions land on his face.

Naruto faked a grimace as he _regained_ consciousness "ow what happened" pretending to look around "oh crap I'm sorry I just stopped... are you alright".

"I-I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me, I am the top genin after all" Yukari crossed her arms under her bust.

"I know but..." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into a tight hug "I still don't want to see you get hurt, is that wrong?"

Yukari shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the hug much tighter "it's ok I feel the same way, I want to keep you safe, your like a little brother to me".

"But I'm older" Naruto blinked in realisation.

"True but I have always been taller, more mature and smarter than you" Yukari spoke as a matter of fact "so I am the older sister".

Naruto rolled his eyes "sure I was wrong, you are the big sister" he sighed "can you get off of me now".

Yukari noticed how she was straddling him and just hugged him tighter "no" she shook her head. "I want you to carry me to whatever restaurant we are going to" she crossed her legs around his hips "you made me chase you so you have to do this".

"But" Naruto started but Yukari interrupted him.

"No buts if you call yourself a man, you will carry me" Yukari adjusted herself to be in a more easy to carry position unintentionally grinding against him.

"I am no man, I am just a boy, a little baby brother to you" Naruto stated "you said you were the older sister, so don't you have to take care of me".

"Lift me up now and take me to a restaurant or else" Yukari threatened. Naruto shook his head in the negative being stubborn, she sighed in annoyance "if you don't I could do multiple things to you including running out onto the main street shouting ra..."

"Where do you want to go big sis" Naruto threw her up and caught her bridal style.

Yukari blushed as Naruto was clearly not used to holding someone this way as his right hand was on her upper thigh and his left hand was touching the side of her breasts. She decided not to say anything since she saw Naruto never noticed, not wanting to bring attention to it.

Taking in the silence Naruto shrugged "you said you wanted to go to that ninja cafe, well I guess I will take you there if you are not going to say anything". Yukari held in a moan as Naruto held on to her tighter, unknowingly squeezing her as he jumped on to the rooftops.

It took only a couple of minutes to get to the ninja cafe and Yukari was already embarrassed when Naruto walked in still carrying her and the jonin and chunin were giggling and making comments that made her just hide her blush by putting her face on the blonds chest. She was just lucky the said blond didn't really understand, he was only at the stage of understanding blunt ways of social things. The second thing she was embarrassed about was the fact the cafe was real busy so there was only one table left with one seat so Naruto did the logical thing and allowed Yukari to sit in his lap. The third embarrassing thing was the fact he could not eat because she was on top of him meant she had to feed. The fourth embarrassing thing she did by herself, spilling a bit of food on his face and she licked the food off his cheek without thinking. Luckily for Naruto's wallet it would remain full as Yukari rushed out the cafe with a red face making many of the adults chuckle at her innocence. Naruto shook his head not realising the luck he just received only having to pay a small bill.

"I wonder where she ran off to, troublesome" Naruto grunted as he left the cafe searching for his childhood friend. Activating his byakugan he searched for her in the distance and in places she would usually go but surprisingly even with the all seeing eye bumped into someone right in front of him "sorry about that"

"Yeah sure... is that what you thought I would say demon scum" Naruto's eyes widened noticing how close he was to the Hyuga compound and how he was surrounded by seven adult Hyuga.

"You realise you legally can't hurt me since I am now a leaf shinobi, you will be executed on the spot for assaulting me" Naruto looked nervously trying to avoid fighting with, what looked like jonins.

"They actually let you become a genin, man this village must have gotten weaker or something"

"Or they just want this demon to die outside the village so they don't have to clean up the mess"

"Saves the village money with the amount of body parts that would be around the village"

"Why don't we save them the trouble of waiting, I am sure the Hyuga would have no trouble paying such a small bill"

"It is not like anyone would go against the Hyuga clan over this demon"

a grin went across all of their faces as they closed in at mid jonin speeds and started taping and poking him with the usual gentle fist style. Being a chakra powerhouse, having his chakra points sealed was very painful with the chakra wanting to be released. Once they finish sealing his chakra points they begun to kick and punch him instead, as much as Naruto wanted to fight back, he stood no chance against one jonin much less seven. In a matter of a couple of minutes the Hyuga jonin had brought Naruto to the ground unconscious with many bruises.

"Shall we finish this?" they all pulled out a kunai

"W-What a-a-are y-you d-doing t-t-to h-him" a small squeak of a voice shouted as loud as it could getting the jonin's attention.

"L-Lady Hinata, what are you doing here?" the youngest looking Hyuga moved towards Hinata "we were just having a bit of adult fun, no need for you to get involved, how about I take you back home".

"B-B-But h-he is h-hurt" Hinata stuttered "w-we need to g-get he-help him".

"Lady Hinata, please let us help him" another Hyuga blocked her path "we can't have you getting your hands dirty, we will deal with him".

"B-But I-I have s-some ointment t-that c-can h-help" Hinata pulled out a small tub of cream "l-let me h-help h-him" she rushed past the Hyuga. "I-I can h-help" she convinced herself trying to wish for the confidence to do it.

"Please Lady Hinata, we insist that..." The Hyuga stopped talking as the way Hinata moved her hand, it looked like she was making the hand sign to activate their cage bird seals. "...Ok we will... leave you to that then".

"W-Wait I-I w-will still n-need h-help" Hinata pleaded but with the speeds the branch members ran off at and her soft voice, they never heard or just ignored her. She opened her tub of ointment and placed it on the ground next to her 'I can do it'. She grabbed his kimono top and pulled it off, taking a small bit of ointment on her hand she moved to his chest and froze. A blush covered Hinata's face, being the heir of the Hyuga clan and being shy, she had never seen a boy's chest and any boys she tried to be friends with were scared by her being a heir, were chased off by her over protected family and the branch family despised her for being part of the main family. She shook her head 'I still need to help him'. She grabbed a handful not really sure how much she was supposed to put on and started to rub his chest, sitting on his waist to reach all of his chest without struggle. "I put too much on his chest" Hinata quickly wiped her nose of a small stream of blood.

"Now isn't this just great" Naruto opened his eyes slightly to adjust to the light "not only did the Hyuga beat me up but this Hyuga just raped me if I go by the white stuff on me and the way she is sitting on me, I'm pretty sure that is a sex position from what Jiraiya has told me".

Hinata leaned over to get a better look of his face, not hearing the last part "a-are y-you o-o-ok? I-I p-put so-some ointment on y-you t-to help y-you".

"I really don't need ointment, I heal fast enough ointment doesn't really do anything" He muttered "do you mind getting off me?" Hinata gave a small eep as she got off him quickly, her face unable to get any redder. "Thanks for helping me, miss..." Naruto stood up getting rid of the left over ointment on his chest.

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga, it's n-nice t-to m-m-meet y-you" she bowed slightly her blush slightly fading. "What's y-your n-name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he spoke with slight distaste hearing her last name but raised his eye at her shyness. "Your different from the other Hyuga I have seen, first off I have never seen anyone actually with a tomato for a face and you don't seem arrogant in your abilities or heritage in the slightest and it looks like you would run away from a chicken if you had to".

'Oh no he is going to think I am weird if I blush this much and don't have a bit of confidence, he might be one of my first few friends' Hinata gulped looking Naruto straight in the eye. "I-I w-wouldn't runfromthechicken" she let out a deep breath "do you want to be friends with me?"

"Us, being friends together?" Naruto sighed "no I will not be friends with you". Hinata looked down with tears in the corner of her eyes from the sheer bluntness of Naruto. "It's nothing personal, you are a very nice girl from what I have just seen but my hatred for the Hyuga is too great, I would never make friends with a Hyuga, not now, not ever".

"Never make friends with a Hyuga?" Hinata repeated to herself.

"That's right, look I am grateful for what you did, but it won't erase my hatred of all Hyuga" Naruto put his kimono shirt back on "I sorry".

"T-There i-is no need t-to be s-sorry" Hinata replied looking up with shy determination "i-if you d-don't h-hate m-me personally d-doesn't that m-mean I c-can b-be y-your friend just a-as H-Hinata and not Hinata H-Hyuga".

Naruto rolled his eyes at her determination "you can try if you want, I won't stop you". He activated his byakugan to do what he already set out to do and find Yukari "found you" he turned to his right. "Good luck on trying to make me your friend Hinata, I guess I will see you later if you are serious" Hinata nodded fiercely as Naruto left in Yukari's direction.

(Training ground 9)

"You have gotten a lot better since the academy Lei, I used to be able to beat you in a few hits using taijutsu" Yukari stated as she sparred with Lei both exchanging kicks and punches. She smirked at Lei, who smirked straight back, Yukari was just happy Lei wanted a spar, it took her mind off things. Tenten and Katsumi were standing a small bit away having idle chit chat, both of them not really close combat experts. "But I am still better than you, barely" Yukari spun around tripping Lei to the ground.

"Yosh, you're FLAMES OF YOUTH is bright within you" Lei exclaimed jumping back up on her feet.

"What's with all the shouting Lei, I could hear you from about a mile away" Naruto landed beside Tenten and Katsumi.

Tenten immediately covered his mouth with her hands hoping Lei had not heard "shh don't ask something like that or you will suffer the same thing as Yukari did, it was horrifying".

"It would be logical for you to run now, that's because Lei has noticed you" Katsumi pointed out to Lei and Yukari moving towards him, Lei with a massive grin and Yukari avoiding eye contact.

Naruto shrugged "I don't get what you mean, why should I run". Naruto walked forward a small bit "sure she has changed into a weird green... skin tight outfit but that doesn't mean I will run from her".

"Yosh Naruto I see you are admiring my new outfit" a fire was in her eyes "it was made with youth, isn't it amazing?"

"Eh... um yeah... it looks good on you" Naruto forced himself to answer a compliment, he knew from experience to always agree with a woman's fashion choice.

"You actually said you LIKED it" Tenten shouted "if you had been honest like us, we wouldn't have to watch _it_ again".

"Naruto" Lei surprised him with a river of tears of joy going down her face "you really understand, your FLAMES OF YOUTH are glowing brightly". A sound of a wave reaching the shore echoed throughout the area and the sun seemed to give a orange glow over the area, similar to a sun set.

Yukari started running, trying to get to the opposite side of Naruto but seemed to hit an invisible wall as she could not escape however she managed to grab a hold of Naruto. "Hold on to something" Yukari demanded as a gravitational force seemed to act on them, trying to force them into a hug with Lei. Naruto quickly dived in time to grab Katsumi's and Tenten's legs while they grabbed the tree beside them.

"Let's all share a hug of youth" Lei grinned "don't be shy, let your youth explode". Bandages around her arms flew forward and twisted around them pulling them in.

"No not again" Yukari screamed as Lei brought them all into a hug "you just wanted to hug Naruto so don't involve us in it as well". They struggled as the bandages completely wrapped around them tightly.

"Ok you have hugged us, let us out" Tenten squirmed but was unable to get out.

"We have felt your flames of youth, that's because you hugged us, so you can stop hugging us now" Katsumi reasoned "if you want to show your flames of youth, how about you spar with Naruto".

Lei's teeth sparkled "Naruto let's have a spar of youth". Lei pulled her arms back to remove the bandages but the bandages only tightened "I-I can't get the bandages off" Lei pulled her arms again only tightening the bandages more.

"S-stop pulling, it will only make it... tighter" Yukari gasped as Lei pulled again. "Just stop moving" Yukari pleaded but it went unheard as Lei kept pulling bringing them closer together 'Lei that idiot'. She shook her head looking down to see she was being squeezed against Naruto hard enough to make her body look flatter than Sakura. The only relief she had was that she was facing his back, Katsumi was the one being squashed against his front but the relief also made her jealous for a reason she did not want to admit. The jealousy increased as the Aburame's usual calm and collected face had a noticeable bit of joy and pleasure from being squashed against him. Although she was not really jealous of Tenten because she was at his side and did not have a large chest like Katsumi or her, she just hoped Naruto liked bigger breasts but that thought quickly exited her mind.

"Lei" Tenten shouted "stop moving, it's... unyouthful" the weapons expert sighed in relief as Lei stopped pulling. "Ok lets just think of a way to get out of this"

"One of us could slip down and get out so there will be space for us to get out or for them to cut us out" Naruto thought allowed "but I don't know who would be best for that job".

"The logical answer to that would be you, Naruto that's because you are in the centre and we are on the outside, if we all lean back it should give you enough space to go down" Katsumi explained in an aburame type way. "Does everyone agree with that?"

"Anything to get out of this" everyone nodded in agreement with Tenten. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Everyone but me and Lei push backward" Naruto ordered as Katsumi, Tenten and Yukari took a step back then another and so on, with a ripping sound in the air.

"Ok that should be enough" Yukari panted "Hurry Nar..."

Naruto bent down looking for a way out of the bandages. "Nooo" Lei screamed as her outfit ripped in half as the bandages was tied to her outfit as well as her arms. In pure reaction Lei covered herself or tried, as the bandages were tightly wrapped around her arms she couldn't cover herself but did manage to pull everyone back into the hug at incredible speeds due to the strain already put on the bandages.

Naruto just sighed at what Lei did, he knew people always covered themselves when naked but he didn't understand why. In his opinion, clothes were only used to keep people warm or for fashion in some people's hobbies, so in fact he wouldn't care if someone saw him naked, so what it is not like you will learn about the differences about genders at some point in your life. Although not many shared Naruto's reasoning, he was not going to change it but he didn't have time to think about that as he had four people about to crash into him. 'I should be fine at this height as I am on my knees an in the middle of everyone, nobodies head will hit each other and give a concussion and me being down here at their chest level, I probably won't get hurt that much'. However the one mistake Naruto made with that thought, no matter how soft and big something is, at a high enough speed it will hurt, and the fact hit him right in the face literally as there was even a loud slapping sound because he was hit so hard.

"What the hell Lei" Yukari complained

"We told you that outfit was bad, this is what I meant" Tenten argued with Lei

"B-But..." Lei tried to defend herself but couldn't find the word

"Don't make excuses" Tenten continued arguing

"G-Get out of there" Katsumi got their attention as she was showing an embarrassed face, completely unnatural for an Aburame. Naruto mumbled something but it was muffled by Katsumi's breasts.

'He just loves pissing me off doesn't he, why didn't he put his face in my chest, is my body not good enough for him, maybe I shouldn't of hit him after he touched me under mind control, no he deserved it' Yukari mentally thought. "Lei stop trying to cover yourself, Naruto can't see you in his position and Katsumi is either going to suffocate him or slap him to death" Yukari took a deep breath calming down.

Lei nodded stepping back slightly "Wouldn't it be easier if we were on our side, for Naruto to slip out"

"It will..." Lei never let Tenten finish as she pushed the group by surprise, knocking them over and allowing Naruto to slide down to the hips of Katsumi with his head between her legs. Katsumi opened her mouth letting out a silent yelp of surprise as her pants and underwear were pulled down past her knees.

Naruto got up off her quickly "sorry abo... mfft" the bandages tightened forcing Naruto, mouth open on her nether regions. Katsumi kept adjusting herself to try and move Naruto off her but it only put him in further.

Drool started to come from Katsumi's mouth as she panted, moaning lightly 'oh kami, I can feel his tongue and he is not even licking'. Her back arched just as she finally freed her hand 'I can't handle it much longer' she grabbed his hair bringing him closer. Katsumi gave a satisfying moan as she reached her climax, her juices filling Naruto's mouth, without the other's knowledge 'oh Kami why did I allow that, I had a chance to stop it, yet I kept him there, how am I going to explain this to him'

"Oh Naruto you're a lucky guy" Jiraiya appeared next to the ball of bandages "I was going to ask you to help me in some research but it looks like you got your hands full... sorry mouthful, my mistake" Jiraiya giggled pervertedly.

"Old man can you untie us" Yukari asked Jiraiya who just sat down and took out a note pad and pen "What the hell are you doing?"

"Research, Naruto doesn't need to help me write details with he is giving me a close up show" Jiraiya grinned pervertedly "don't worry, I will change your names in the book if that's what you are worried about?"

"You..." Yukari spoke darkly

"...Pervert" the bandages ripped as Yukari upper cutted him while Tenten unsealed a metal pole and sent him flying across the village, straight into the men's hot springs.

"Ah why do women not like being researched they are being put in art" Jiraiya referred to the icha icha paradise "they let Naruto off sometimes when he has been caught as long as they get to keep the portrait he makes of them". Jiraiya giggled at the memories of the portraits "those were some very detailed pictures"

"Hello my youthful friend, training even while in the hot springs" Jiraiya turned around to see a pair of massive eyebrows "wearing clothes in the hot springs, what weird unusual training, you are an inspiration" the man gave him a hug of YOUTH.

"No get off me" Jiraiya pushed the man off him, but he persisted in hugging Jiraiya, it wasn't until he felt a pinch on the behind from a old man in the hot springs. "Damn you on your luck NARUTO" Jiraiya screamed up to the heavens.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: Poor Jiraiya and yay Katsumi on being the first one to get eaten out off.**

 **Ryuujin96: yes he will learn to say more appropriate things to women or might do it on purpose, because he can easily be influenced by jiraiya. I won't really make Naruto the victim that often, so don't worry.**

 **This is a filler chapter really, all about Tora being the only cat in a dog based clan and will be completely in Tora's POV, so enjoy (I have never done a first person, so give me a little slack and I will probably never do a first person POV again). Next chapter: Wave**

 **animal talking:** _I'm talking_

 **animal thinking: '** _stay out of my head'_

I sighed as I wondered around the clan compound after Amaya had 'dropped' me off when she tried to go in the bath. ' _Like hell am I getting my fur wet in that bath, I can clean myself'_ I huffed looking for a nice place to relax in the sun. " _Hey you two_ " I asked noticing two dogs resting in the sun, one old enough to be a while past it's prime, the other a small white puppy with black ears. The older one opened one eye but the puppy jumped up on all fours " _can I sit there beside you?_ " I asked, the older one nodded slightly not caring and never had enough energy anymore to make a fuss about it.

The puppy just growled " _what is a cat doing here? This is my area_ ".

I rolled my eyes ' _I guess I really don't spend too much time walking around the clan, I usually just stay in Amaya's top since it is so comfy and warm in there_ '. " _I have been here for quite a while, we probably just never met each other_ " I explained but the puppy did not look convinced.

" _If you brats are going to argue, do it somewhere else_ " the older dog grunted rolling over " _I need my sleep"._

The puppy jumped towards me landing one meter away " _I'm Akamaru, the alpha around here what's yours little kitten"_. Akamaru held his head up high to try and make himself look threatening but it didn't work considering he was shorter than me.

" _I'm Tora, the demon cat from hell_ " I showed Akamaru my fangs and took a step forward, my claws cracking the ground showing I wasn't frightened by a little confrontation. I smirked as I saw Akamaru shaking slightly " _what's wrong, are you scared of this little kitten_ "

" _L-Like I would be scared of you_ " Akamaru quickly composed himself " _everyone knows dogs are stronger than cats"._

" _Yet we are faster and can cut you up_ " I shouted

" _I said to get away you little brats, don't think I won't come out of retirement_ " barked out the older dog, making Akamaru run off with me following him.

5 minutes later, I was still chasing Akamaru, not sure why I was still chasing him but it was funny watching him run away from me, considering he was very slow and was panting already. Eventually the white puppy collapsed in exhaustion while I just slowed down to a walking pace. " _Hey look guys it's the_ strongest _dog here, how pathetic running away from a cat"_ a cream coloured puppy laughed with a group of puppies the same colour. _"I feel really sorry for the rest of us with an embarrassment like you apart of us"._

" _You know running away from cats does not make you pathetic_ " I spoke getting a mocking snicker and open laughing by some " _I think he did the smart thing running away, unlike you who belittles cats with your arrogance and stays here"_

" _Are you serious? Cats are below dogs, that's why you all run away in fear_ ". The puppy bragged trying to look threatening with his height and fangs, he did better than Akamaru since he was a larger dog but I gave no fucks. " _So do as you were meant to and run away_ " he leaped forward with a bark gaining the attention of clan members.

I smirked as I lifted my front legs to spin on my back legs to avoid the lunge then moved on to my front legs, using my momentum and chakra in my legs, kicked the puppy in the side, knocking him over. " _All bark and no bite as always_ ".

" _Moraba_ " they shouted as who I thought were his siblings _"you demon, how could you do that to a dog?"._

" _Simple_ " I chuckled darkly " _I'm a good cat_ " I finished in a cheery voice. " _Don't look down on cats again, you got that?"_ I made sure all of them nodded _"if you got that spread it around, any dog that fights me will be dealt with in the same way as this one, now... run"_. I gave a satisfied look as they all started running, I turned around to be a bit freaked out by Akamaru who was close to me, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

" _Wow your so strong"_ I stepped back as Akamaru kept inching closer " _can you teach me"_

" _No dog can learn my fighting skills, the way dog's bodies are, they are simply not flexible enough_ " I stated as Akamaru looked a little disappointment but continued.

" _Then can I at least be your underling boss, you are the alpha ma... female around here_ " Akamaru nearly was begging.

I hummed in thought " _nah too much effort, having to show you are the strongest to everyone, I would rather just laze around or do something more productive_ ".

" _I guess cats and dogs, are really different in that part_ " Akamaru wondered.

I shook my head " _that is wrong, some cats would crave that attention, I simply do not, you are stereotyping just like the other dogs_ ".

"Hey Akamaru" a young boy wearing a grey hoodie and black pants strolled out looking annoyed "my sister asked to give you a bath".

" _Who's that_?" I asked

" _Kiba, I'm his owner and he is my pet_ " Akamaru waved his paw dismissively

" _Ah I see_ " I smirked " _have fun in your bath_ ".

"I also got told to wash you too kitty" Kiba muttered something about annoying sisters as the words went through my head.

" _Never"_ I shouted dramatically jumping and scratching Kiba it the face then kicked him to bounce off of him. " _You will never catch me alive"_ I sprinted away, leaving the annoyed boy to be pissed, especially when Akamaru did exactly the same following my example.

Kiba gritted his teeth as he chased after us both for a good ten minutes, only catching Akamaru who was still tired. "Fine just clean yourself, you stupid cat" he yelled in frustration leaving the me alone.

"I asked Hana to wash Tora and she asked her little brother to do it for her and he gives up so easily" Amaya cracked her knuckles as her hair is to the side dripping wet. "Useless guys are such a pain and need to be taught how to be useful" she leaped forward her hands like claws. All that was heard throughout the compound for the next 5 minutes, was Kiba screaming as he was assaulted and beaten on the floor, the usual method in the Inuzuka clan to show dominance. Although it was a strange way, it showed affection, most of the time and who was top dog or cat.

Somewhere over in the hot springs, Jiraiya looked up to the sky hearing the scream. "Hold on whoever you are, be strong and never get hugged by some creep in the hot springs" he cried as Gai pulled him in for another youthful hug, it was even worse as they were both wrinkled from being in the hot springs too long.

Amaya crossed her arms as she stood over a beaten up Kiba before looking in my direction "Hey Tora, I told you before, it's time for your bath". I shook my head difiantly making Amaya sigh "you can come into the bath with me if you want".

I gave an intense eye to eye stare which lasted for a minute. " _Ok_ " I jumped on her chest as she wrapped her arms around me to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Let's go and get you all cleaned up" Amaya walked away with a face of relief leaving a crying Kiba for the cruelty he just experienced.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Ryuujin96: Orochimaru and Kabuto are a bit plain to make a chapter out of, also Tora needs more of a background since he is one of the harems partner. And that guest really needs to watch the first part again because every genin, apart from Hinata was basically flat.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: the guys will make a comeback, maybe.**

It had been slightly over a year since Naruto's year graduated from the academy and apart from getting stronger than before not much had changed about them. Naruto had now efficiently grown slightly taller than Yukari as much to her annoyance but she forgave him as his body was more lean with muscle. His hair had also grown longer making him look as wild as an Inuzuka and with courtesy of Amaya, she had made his hair more wild to suit her liking.

Yukari's body had not really changed since she graduated, except for her legs which clearly looked more toned similar to a sprinter or cyclist. She now tied her hair up in a pony tail and two seals on her wrists.

Katsumi's body had changed much to Yukari's and as well as the other girls annoyance because of her have a late growth spurt. She was now 5'8 the tallest among her year and now had the most developed figure, with her curves almost doubling in size, from being one of the smallest to largest of curves at borderline small E cup breasts. Yukari being pissed about Katsumi's growth would be very accurate because her breasts despite already being a decent size never grew an inch and she knew for a fact Katsumi loved Naruto.

(Flashback)

Katsumi and Yukari were sitting on the grass with their backs against each other, after a sparring session, while Naruto was taken away by Anko talking about someone named Kurenai. "So what do you think Naruto did that he was taken away, Anko sensei never dragged us away to be tortured" Yukari wondered.

"It was only you that did something wrong and she tortured us both" Katsumi stated.

Yukari laughed nervously "sorry about that, I guess I owe you one for that".

Katsumi poked her fingers "well since you owe me one, can you keep a secret".

"Sure I can do that, I'm brilliant at keeping secrets" Yukari gave a thumbs up.

"I um... I" Yukari looked around hearing the Aburame stutter "I know you are like a sister to Naruto but... if you don't mind me saying, I love him". Katsumi hid her blushing face, not seeing the frozen look on Yukari's face "say Yukari, do you remember the Lei hugging incident, when Naruto accidently touched me".

Yukari stiffened 'he touched her, the look on her face when Naruto slipped down to her hips, did he...'

"After the Incident I um talked to Naruto about it, as he began to apologise, I accepted it but asked something from him in return" Katsumi confessed. "I was not thinking straightly at the time, having someone I loved at my mercy made me crazy, I told him I would forgive him if he would lick me down there until I said stop, I-I made him do it for hours".

"Y-you made him touch you" Hair covered Yukari's eyes

"Y-yes" Katsumi admitted shamefully.

"Did you and Naruto do anything else together?" Yukari clenched her fists

"No I did not" Katsumi exclaimed quickly "I-I couldn't, I already regretted forcing him to do what he did, I couldn't take even more advantage of him". She sighed "I just..." Katsumi was interrupted by Yukari slapping her in the face.

"N-Naruto is more than just a brother to me, and you made him do that" Katsumi looked down unable to say anything. "Just... don't talk to me" Yukari stomped away managing to keep her tears in her eyes, not listening to Katsumi's apologies.

(Flashback end)

After a few months had past Yukari and Katsumi had made up, it took a while but they remained good friends however that didn't mean Yukari forgave her. Naruto on the other hand never knew why the two of them had such dark grins when they looked at him while no one else was looking. Not known to him they were actually planning to make him confess to them and make him mess up so he would be at their mercy. Although Naruto had a very strange talent of avoiding such 'dark' plans, while Anko just sat back and watched or sometimes left a clone to look after them. However that was not this time as her team stood at the village gate. The reason, the team were about to go on a C rank mission, although they had been on a few, they had never been on one with such importance.

"Ok team lets move out" Anko ordered "take off your weights, we need to run as fast as possible". The team made a single hand sign releasing the chakra weights they had on them before jumping off at mid chunin speeds heading towards Wave country.

(Wave country)

Team 8 had continued on with their C rank mission after they were lied to by the client Tazuna, although it was safe to say now that it was clearly not a C rank mission. Once they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi the mission quickly esculated to A rank.

"Kurenai Yuhi you are turning out to be quite the disappointment" Zabuza swung his sword over Kurenai's head as she ducked. "Without your genjutsu, you are nothing" Zabuza smirked under his mask of bandages as he turned his blade and brought it down to earth chopping Kurenai in half. Zabuza gritted his teeth as 'Kurenai' disappeared into nothing

"But with my genjutsu I can do anything" Kurenai appeared behind Zabuza plunging her kunai in his neck "don't underestimate genjutsu".

"Then don't overrate genjutsu then" Zabuza spoke from behind her as the one she stabbed turned into water. "Die" Zabuza took a full swing with both hands, Kurenai quickly turned in time to block his attack but with the weight of the executioner's blade, she was sent flying through the air. "Now to finish this" Zabuza lifted his sword so it was barely touching the ground and charged forward "hm". Zabuza stopped running as three kunai landed on the ground in front of him "trying to stop my momentum in my swings, smart". He jumped on top of the water "but not smart enough". Zabuza went through some hand signs "water pr- wha..." he jumped back to avoid two whirlwinds heading towards him.

"Heh you stand no chance against me, I'm the alpha around here" Kiba spoke arrogantly "right Akamaru".

" _Yeah your the alpha here Kiba_ " Akamaru replied back as they stopped their fang over fang landing on the water. Akamaru rolled his eyes as Kiba fell through the water unable to stand on it ' _still not a match for Miss Tora'._

Kurenai used the opportunity to jump from the water and land nearer the edge of the lake "Kiba that was reckless I told you to protect the bridgebuilder, you don't stand a chance against a jonin". She sighed 'it would have been over if it wasn't for Kiba, I can't be so careless when fighting someone like this'

Zabuza's eyebrow twitched "annoying little brat" he went through multiple hand signs "Water Dragon Jutsu"

"Striking Shadow Snakes" Anko shouted as Zabuza screamed in agony as a couple of snakes bit his left arm. "Get away from them" she kicked him in the ribs but Zabuza managed to block the kick by raising his leg and rip his arm from the snakes that tried to wrap themselves around him.

Zabuza growled in annoyance as he jumped away from them and glanced at his arm which had 2 bite marks with a purple poison leaking from them. "You little bitch, I will destroy y-you" he slurred out feel the effects of the poison starting to effect his body "Water Clone Jutsu". Zabuza struggled to speak as 5 clones appeared from the water, all of them looking sluggish.

"Bug Swarm Jutsu"

"Wind Style – Wind Blade Jutsu"

"Double Kodachi – Lightning Dance"

Team Anko shouted catching up with their sensei that sped up when they were close to the fight. Team 8 looked surprised remembering the group that they watched pass the academy only a year ago jump over them attacking the water clones. Bugs surrounded one of the clones causing the clone to dispel from lack of chakra, Naruto cut through one of the clones chest before leaping forward cutting another clone directly in half, Yukari unsealed two kodachi from the seals on her wrists and channeled lightning chakra through them, she spun the short swords in a erratic fashion, easily cutting through the first clone before throwing both swords at the last clone, impaling him in the gut and shoulder, then caught both swords.

'Damn this poison and with the water clones only being 10 percent of my strength, they are useless in these conditions' Zabuza grunted. 'I can't win this with all these brats getting in my way, while I deal with those two' he looked down again to his snake bite 'I need to get this poison out soon or I will die no matter what'

"Give up Zabuza, you don't have a chance of winning now, just give up now" Kurenai stated convincingly "if you tell us all of Gato's plans, we will give you an antidote and let you go after we have dealt with Gato".

"There is no chance of your survival if you don't, only I know the antidote to this poison" Anko smirked "so give up now or you die is basically what we are saying".

Zabuza narrowed his eyes 'Haku should be able to create an antidote with the amount of knowledge about herbs and plants'. He bared his teeth in annoyance, going through multiple hand signs "Water Style – Water Vortex Jutsu". A large wave of spinning water headed towards the two teams forcing them to jump back and allow Zabuza to escape.

"Shall we follow him sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yeah we ne..." Anko started before seeing Kurenai fall forward from exhaustion "no scrap that, Tazuna can you take us to the place we will be staying, right now" Anko semi shouted, picking Kurenai up.

"Y-yes my house is just over the hill on the edge of the village" Tazuna answered quickly.

"Ok let's hurry before more of them come" Anko commanded as both teams looked at each other before nodding and following the snake mistress, with a grumpy soaking wet Kiba looking pissed just grunted. None of them noticing two figures hiding a small distance away, analysing the fight, leaving the area.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: yes two figures.**

 **Ryuujin96: Yukari and Katsumi scheming and failing is what I was planing already. Naruto being as smart as canon shippuden Naruto? Well yes except for in a fight where he is much smarter. Jiraiya will sort of influence Naruto but Naruto won't be jumping around saying he is a super pervert, Jiraiya's influence on the current Naruto would make him normal, possibly slightly perverted.**

 **Wrytha: did you just answer your own question with the kurenai thing in chapter 7?**

Both teams had arrived at Tazuna's house relatively safe but exhausted. Kurenai was currently recovering in a guest room with Anko looking after her, leaving Katsumi in charge since she is the most mature. Most of the two teams got on well with each other, Shino remained quiet most of the time but exchanged a nod every now and then, the same could be said of Katsumi but she spoke her mind slightly more since she was in charge. Kiba was the most out spoken person, threatening Naruto to do as he says because he is alpha male and other stuff along those lines. Kiba's attitude also happened to make Yukari more out spoken about Kiba being a pathetic wimp and she would be a better alpha, which led to Kiba making a little sexist comment which resulted in him being turned into a bloody mess.

Hinata seemed like a love threat to the other girls but that vanished quickly as it sounded like Hinata wanted Naruto as a brother more than a lover, so was literally pushed onto Naruto's lap. Others giggled at her embarrassment and told Naruto to put his arms around her, he complied seeing no problem with it, pulling Hinata closer allowing her to rest her back on his chest. Naruto was just contempt sitting with the only Hyuga he liked, he was not sure he could consider Yukari a Hyuga. It had been a while since Hinata had promised she would get Naruto to like her as a friend, even though it was Naruto that made her his friend by saving her from Neji who just so happened to annoy Naruto, some would call it fate.

"Ok brats this is what is going to happen" Anko leaped down the stairs from the guest room. "I will go with Tazuna to the bridge, Katsumi you stay here and protect the family, Yukari you go and help them train, Naruto I want you to look around town and find out all you can about Gato, we will swap around roles everyday to make sure all of you are in top shape".

remark

"You aren't our sensei, you can't order us around like that" Kiba complained loudly before feeling a stare piercing into his soul.

"Kiba you better do what Anko sensei says or I will force you" Naruto spoke with massive killing intent. Kiba nodded shaking intensely nearly soiling himself "did I do good sensei?" his voice turned back to normal.

"You did better than I thought you could" Anko ruffled his hair "I'm so proud" she wiped away a non existing tear.

Naruto picked Hinata off his lap and placed her beside him "I did good, now time to go to work". Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why do I have to learn from this girl" Kiba crossed his arms "it's not like I would lose to a woman". A cold silence went through the room at the remark but Kiba didn't notice it or he would have been running.

Naruto appeared back in the room "just forgot som... sorry doesn't matter, I will be leaving now". He puffed away again quickly knowing something was wrong and since Hinata the most timid girl had her fists clenched and an aura of a demon, it was pretty obvious to run. 'Now I can officially say the whole female population is scary and should never anger them... hm but what if two females are fighting and bring me into it, I think it will be better just to think of escape plans'. Naruto scratched his head in annoyance as he walked through the streets of Wave 'women are just so troublesome'.

"Hey kid, why are you walking so openly in the streets" an old man who looked in his 80s wobbled out of a dark house which was in ruin. "Come inside now or you will bring Gato's thugs on us, no one is allowed to go out at this time".

"I will be able to handle a couple of thugs sir, there is no need to worry" Naruto continued his walk before two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"No I insist my boy, I will even let you feel my sword" the old man started to drag Naruto into his house.

"Your clothes are falling off, you know" Naruto stated.

"Oh I know, it happens all the time" the old man pushed Naruto inside the house and closed the door after he entered it himself.

(10 minutes later)

"That is a really nice sword, fits perfectly in my hands, looks a bit old though" Naruto commented

"Hey shut up, you young ones always wanting the newer ones" The old man shouted complaining at the blonds attitude.

"It's so rusty" Naruto continued commenting while the old man continued arguing. Inside the house Naruto was lifting a sword that looked well past it's prime, the sword was a basic katana with cloth wrapped around the hilt, while the blade was just short enough to be easily used with one hand or two hands however the blade was chipped and cracked in almost every part of the blade. Yet despite the swords appearance, the energy it gave off was the complete opposite, an intense energy which hid itself. Naruto threw the sword on the ground as it started to go out of shape and turn into the old man "I never thought people could use such impressive henges to become weapons".

"I am a weapon, this human form is the henge" The old man stomped in frustration.

"Ok calm down Ryosuke, you don't need to make the sterotype of grumpy old men" Ryosuke's eyebrow twitched at the blonds words. "So why do you want me to wield you?"

"Because I'm bored of this place" Ryosuke crossed his arms nodding "and for plot".

"Plot?" Naruto moved his head to the side in confusion

Ryosuke gave a crazy grin and made rapid hand movements "oh you know that amazing curvy plot".

"I see" Naruto hit his hand in understanding 'another Jiraiya but he doesn't seem as perverted, there can't be that much harm taking him with me'.

Ryosuke smiled before transforming into his sword form, with his clothes acting like a sheathe "I heard that you know, and I am not a pervert, I am just a normal man with urges".

"Sure, sure" Naruto grabbed the sword and put him on his waist 'but how can you read my mind'

"Because we are connected, so I can talk to you mentally, no one else can hear me in this form" Ryosuke screamed at the top of his lungs making Naruto shiver at the noise "that's for calling me a old man".

'Urg two annoying voices in my head now, is this what it is like to be insane' Naruto exited the house with a headache, his hands rubbing his head without any success of soothing the headache.

' **Well it's not like you were normal to begin with** ' Kyuubi spoke sleepily.

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow "what do you mean big guy"

 **'He simply does not know what females are, I mean he only learned they had different bodies a couple of years ago but to be fair he has never had the 'talk'** ' Kyuubi stated ' **and...** '

(several hours later)

Naruto had returned to Tazuna's house and was sitting next to a beaten Kiba, both of them curled up in balls, rocking backwards and forwards slightly in a corner of the room, upstairs by themselves. Kiba had been mentally scarred by women and was muttering demon consistently. Naruto on the other hand was just losing his sanity over the two non stopping voices in his head.

Yukari twisted the door handle, slowly approaching Naruto, Kiba who was next to Naruto sprinted out the room scared he was going to be hit again. She paid no attention to the Inuzuka and crouched down in front of Naruto "what's wrong, why are you sitting up here like this? We have been through similar missions before, so don't tell me your scared".

"I-I... uh" Naruto rolled his head as the chatting in his mind seemed to stop

"Hm not a bad pick in girls, my boy" Ryosuke spoke proud "so is she your... wait the face you are giving right now, please tell me that is not your relative".

'No' Naruto responded.

"Then it's fine, what's her name" Ryosuke queried

'Yukari, why?' Naruto was forced into looking deep into Yukari's eyes as she was trying to find what was wrong with him

"Well since you seem to not be thinking straight I will tell you what to do, ok?" Ryosuke asked not even giving Naruto time to answer. "As it is polite to be courteous to a lady, I can give you the best words to say just repeat after me and do what I say..."

Naruto gave a small smile "Yukari... you are very spunky, the courageousness within you makes your already delicate features even more attractive".

"W-wha... where is this coming from, actually who put you up to saying this" Yukari activated her eyes, her eyes turned into a pale red with the one tomoe spinning slowly to check if it was really him or if he was under genjutsu. 'I can't see anything wrong with him, I can even see mind transfer with my eyes unlike sharingan and byakugan'. Yukari's cheeks then turned slightly red in embarrassment 'he said those himself... no bad Yukari, he probably got told to do this but he never talked to anyone after morning'

"Yukari would you like me to take my top off" Naruto asked still under Ryosuke's influence.

'What can I even say to that?' Yukari's eyes drifted away from him "yes, I want you bare chested"

"Sure but it's not fair if it's only me, you go bare chested too" Naruto said as he took off his top.

"What are you playing at, you can't just ask a woman that, women's chests aren't something you just show off like a man's chest idiot" Yukari grabbed his face and pushed his head against the wall lightly. "Idiot" she muttered "that's just like you to say something like that"

"I guess I am an idiot" Naruto chuckled as the light hit on the head getting him back to normal.

"Yes you are but you are my little idiot" Yukari hugged him softly.

"So... are you taking your shirt off?" Naruto asked slyly

"You really have gotten better on little jokes like that but..." she raised her hand "you are too late". Naruto blinked surprised at her carefree attitude as she held her top in her hand.

"So you are bare chested, I thought you hated people touching you there especially me" Naruto spoke worried.

Yukari nodded "true I hate anyone who touches me without permission but I was the one that touched you so it's cool". Yukari covered his face with her hand again "also women wear bras little idiot so I was not bare chested". She removed her hand as she put her top back on not realising she had not put her bra on after the shower, allowing Naruto to get a full view of her perky breasts.

"I see... but why would you hug me like that?" Naruto wondered 'it's strange, she is very smart and aware of her surroundings but she is terribly self aware... also it makes me wonder something, how can breasts be so soft yet nipples so hard'

"Because... I-I um l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love you" Yukari panted getting the words out of her system.

"Why was that so hard to say, isn't that how all siblings, blood related or not, should feel" Naruto smiled making Yukari send out chilling waves of anger out "I love you too"

She opened her mouth to say something but laughed instead "ah my little loveable idiot".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Before I go my helper Animemonk has posted a challenge all around Naruto finding Ryosuke, if anyones interested go to his page.**

 **Drag out**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Ryuujin96: your welcome on the double standard thing you had.**

The next few of days had been well on the Konoha teams, with Naruto fully recovered, Kiba still had a fear of women and always will but was better than before. Kurenai had mostly recovered from the fight with Zabuza, and the rest of them were fine to begin with, even Hinata was slightly more confident, not much but enough to not be shy in a fight.

(Flash back)

It was the third day in wave for the teams, Hinata and Naruto were out training by themselves since Yukari was bad at teaching, not able to teach a basic tree walking exercise. So Naruto replaced her and easily taught team 8, Shino had decent chakra control nearly the same as Naruto despite not having to do the torturous training Naruto had to do but Shino's bugs eating his chakra, made the task difficult so was still working on it. Kiba was just plain terrible having very little chakra control so had a very hard time but Akamaru who could water walk helped the boy. Hinata had the best chakra control out of everyone on both teams, probably since her fighting consists of using high chakra control.

Which was why Naruto simply left a clone to watch over Kiba and Shino while Naruto took Hinata to a small stream in the forest. "W-what are w-we d-doing here?" Hinata asked shyly being alone with Naruto making her embarrassed.

"Water walking, since you have completed the tree walking exercise, it's only logical to go on to the next step" Naruto looked over at the girl "or did you need help with something else?"

Hinata played with her fingers "I w-was h-hoping y-you could h-help m-me with f-fighting, I-I d-don't want my f-friends to g-get h-hurt".

"Sure, you use... gentle fist, right?" she nodded "ok then how about a little spar, no test first". Naruto stretched slightly "gentle fist uses chakra in the finger tips and hitting chakra points, so I want you to show me what you can do without chakra".

"I-I can't..." Hinata protested

Naruto activated his byakugan "don't worry you can't hurt me if you don't use chakra and I will hold back as much as you need".

Hinata shook her head quickly "I can't hurt you since you are my friend".

Naruto clapped in approval "even if we didn't fight, that was an incredible bit of confidence" she blushed and looked down 'maybe I spoke too soon'. "So if you don't want to fight then... let me look at your stance" she quickly got into a rushed gentle fist stance stance. "Hm interesting, stay still for a bit" Naruto walked around her to fully analyse her stance. He touched her arms pushing them slightly "arms are in a good position for defending, not really for attacking".

Ryosuke nudged Naruto on the leg lightly "look at the way she is standing, she looks off balance, go on and help her" he spoke to Naruto mentally.

'Sure' he replied to his sword 'I will just put you down here so you can tell me her position from a further away view and tell me how I should fix it'.

"Roger" Ryosuke mentally saluted, not having arms in his sword form. "First off, we need to check her body type, it is slightly different for most people and effects overall combat" Ryosuke explained "can you get her massive jumper off, I can't tell her body type".

'Ok' Naruto put his hand out to Hinata "May I have your jumper Hinata, I need to check your body type".

"I-I eh... I... ok" Hinata whispered the last part as she pulled her jumper over her head.

'So can you tell her body type now' Naruto asked Ryosuke, who hummed in thought.

"Not quite, could you give me a very accurate estimate of her measurements, don't bother asking, girls hate that" Ryosuke lectured. "Now her waist, don't be afraid to touch her, girls won't hurt you unless you piss them off or they just have anger problems".

"Alright then" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, like her was giving her a hug. Hinata's face was pulled into Naruto's chest so her blush wasn't seen '28 waist possibly'

"I see, now her thighs, she has equipment on her legs so just move the clothing out of the way" Ryosuke told the blond.

Naruto shook his head 'touching a girl like this is fine but if I do touch them in a way that you are telling me too, then they get angry with me, I know they are naturally... seductive but if you touch you get hurt'.

Ryosuke rolled his handle "you are an idiot, have you ever just gone up to someone and just start groping them".

'Well no but...' Naruto started

"So you don't think it might be something else you are doing?" Naruto opened his eyes at the fact "yes, they are fine the with you touching them, you're just doing something wrong, so I will talk you through on how to touch a girl". Ryosuke cleared his throat mentally "first pull down the clothes". Naruto released Hinata from the makeshift hug and pulled her pants down, Hinata was quick to react grabbing her pants as they were just above her knees.

"N-Naruto! W-what are y-you d-doing" Hinata blushed in embarrassment and trembled in fear but also excitement. Under the shyness, Hinata was very perverted towards Naruto, in fact every night in wave she spent 2 hours in the bathroom touching herself while she watched Naruto sleep. She also so happenly dreamed of Naruto dominating her, pinning her down and leaving her in a sticky mess but that did not mean she was mentally prepared for what was going to happen.

Meanwhile Naruto just followed Ryosuke's instructions and put his face between her thighs. "See she is not hurting you like you said she would" Ryosuke grinned mentally since he did not have a mouth in his sword form. "So how do her thighs feel?"

'Soft, why do I need measurements for her thighs' Naruto asked.

 **'Kit he is only trying to help you, just let him do it** ' Kyuubi growled in anger as it's sleep was disturbed before using 2 tails to cover it's ears to block out the noise.

"Exactly but we still need to figure out her body type" Ryosuke stated. "Men and women have different balance because of a simple reason, different body types, if both genders trained the same way and have the same diet, men will be usually slower but are heavier so are better heavy hitters, women are usually faster and more flexible so are better quick hitters". Ryosuke shrugged "of course this is a stereotype of fighters and genders, there have been multiple body types but there is one thing that can effect a women's balance". Naruto missed the glint in Ryosuke's eyes or blade in this case "simply women have breasts, bigger they are, the more they weigh, added weight on one side puts them off balance but can also give them momentum, I won't go into detail so I need you to get the weight and size of her breasts so we can decide on her stance".

'I am not sure about this, I feel like something bad will happen' Naruto thought worryingly.

"Do you trust me?" Ryosuke asked "after I helped you before"

'But you have never helped me before' Naruto stated.

Ryosuke waved off that comment "don't look at the small details, just at the bigger picture". Naruto stood away from the dazed Hinata, who seemed to have lost her mind and gave Ryosuke a stare "why are you looking at me like that, go ahead and tell me her size"

'No you know what, this sounds too edgy, I don't trust you since we have only met a couple of days ago' Naruto refused to grab Hinata 'the thighs were slightly over the line as well, I think I would have died if I continued, I'm just lucky Hinata is a shy girl'.

Ryosuke sighed "you are no fun, I suppose that can be rectified later, just go and train I guess, tell me when you are finished I am going for a nap".

Naruto shook his head at Ryosuke "sorry about that Hinata". Naruto sighed as noticed Hinata had fainted "why am I always with the weird ones?" not realising he could be the weirdest one of the group.

(Flash back end)

After the incident between Naruto and Hinata, nothing really happened as Hinata thought it was a dream she had due to the indifference in Naruto's attitude. Naruto had successfully managed to teach team 8 tree walking, Hinata and Shino water walking, Kiba how to use his mind in a battle so he did not just charge in, and partially self taught himself the gentle fist but was some time away from perfecting it. In fact, even Kurenai was impressed with Naruto's teachings as he did logical things to teach them and because hardly anyone did that since it was usually too hard for genin and gave chunin trouble. Apart form Naruto the only people more cruel in training would be Anko and Gai, luckily team 8 never really got physical training.

"Okay teams, we believe Zabuza will be appearing again today as the bridge can be finished today, so we need to be extra careful" Anko stated. "We will all split up into groups, Me and Kurenai will face Zabuza, Shino and Hinata you stay here and protect the family, Naruto and Yukari you two will go to Gato directly and deal with the bandits, Katsumi I need you to be Tazuna's body guard just to be sure that no clones or bandits get to him".

"G-good luck e-everyone" Hinata whimpered out as the teams split up.

Naruto and Yukari jumped through the town, taking out any bandit they passed. Usually when people saw dead bodies, they scream but this time they celebrated at the death of their aggressors. Finally they reached their destination, crouching on top of a house to stay hidden "Let's try and make this silent, we don't know the exact numbers". Yukari unsealed her two kodachi's from her wrist and activated her balance eye, Naruto unsheathed Ryosuke and activated his byakugan. "I'll get the far side, you get the closer side".

"Got it" Naruto replied

"Me too" a voice spoke behind them, directly in the byakugan's blind spot "little brats". Naruto and Yukari turned around in time to see a man in his forties before getting hit by a massive blunt object. Luckily the attack didn't do much as the man looked like he was mocking both of them. The man had short brown hair, beard and moustache with a very protuberant nose. He wore a short sleeved black shirt and pants with a ocean blue poncho over the shirt, a light blueish purple fingerless gloves that went up his fore arms.

"Oh is it just some of the brats under that snake bitch, Jinin" Zabuza asked already knowing the answer, wearing a similar black outfit to Jinin but never had a poncho and had bandages on one arm.

"Appears so, never hit them too hard so they should still be alive" Jinin dropped down from the house he was standing on.

Zabuza grunted "are you sure the helmet splitter usually crushes bones easily, they could be dead" he motioned to the massive hammer and one sided axe connected by a chain.

"True but they are moving look" Jinin pointed his axe towards Naruto and Yukari who were shakily getting up. "Get to the bridge and kill the bridge builder, I am just going to have a bit of fun here".

"Don't get carried away again, Haku follow me" Zabuza ordered. Haku simply nodded as he wore a battle kimono and anbu mask.

"Well it's going to be just us for a while kiddos, don't worry I will look after you both" Jinin chuckled moving towards them slowly and stopped when both stood up.

"Yukari, he has two heavy weapons so we need to use speed to attack the openings he makes when he misses" Naruto analysed.

Yukari shook her head "no he has two weapons to counter that weakness, we have to use his own momentum when he swings both hammer and axe in one direction". Yukari stepped forward "in other words we need to force him off balance with one of us gaining his attention so he focuses on one of us while the other attacks".

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder "I know what you are thinking but I will gain his attention, you're faster than me so have a better chance at getting his weak spot".

"Got it, let's hurry before any reinforcements come" Yukari spun her blades "don't forget to take the gravity seals off first, we can't afford to use those in this fight". Naruto nodded as they both released their seals.

"Attack" Naruto shouted sprinted forward as Yukari followed directly behind Naruto. Jinin smirked cockily swinging his axe at Naruto but the blond raised his sword above him and ducked to avoid getting directly hit so could easily deflect it. Naruto then spun round stabbing his sword into Jinin but Jinin slammed his hammer against the sword, while Ryosuke was a durable sword, Naruto was still sent flying back because of the sheer difference in power.

"Lightning style – double kodachi - swift cross" Yukari put the flat side of her blades together and leaped from behind Naruto and aimed to slice Jinin's neck but Jinin twisted around blocking the attack with the axe.

"Helm splitter" Jinin raised his hammer then hit the axe with it, Yukari managed to step back to avoid getting crushed by the force of the attack but the axe went straight in the ground causing a shock wave.

"Fire style – fireball jutsu" Yukari spat out a fireball.

"Wind style – great breakthrough" Naruto blew out a wind enhancing the fireball, transforming it into a wave of fire which engulfed Jinin.

Naruto ducked to avoid the axe that would have cut him in half but wasn't fast enough to move out of the way of the hammer. Jinin grinned "you genin are doing quite well, defeating my water clone is very impressive for someone so young". His grin turned into a smirk "how about you guys become my apprentices, actually..." Jinin stomped on Naruto's fallen body "...I don't need this waste of space, he can't even take care of his sword, you on the other hand have a good choice of weapons and are extremely skilled at using them for your age". Jinin shrugged "you seem like you would do well with my training kid, Zabuza can't be the only one with an apprentice" he muttered the last bit under his breath but with Yukari being able to lip read because of her eyes, she knew exactly what he said.

"Why would I become your apprentice, we are enemies?" Yukari frowned slightly at Jinin for being so cruel to Naruto, who was lying on the ground. "For that very reason alone I will not follow you like some mindless puppet".

"Heh that's a shame, now this poor guy has to die painfully" Jinin put more pressure on the foot which was standing on Naruto which was a mistake. Jinin screamed in pain as Naruto stabbed Ryosuke into Jinin's knee "you little shit".

"Don't count me out of the fight yet" Naruto's hand shook barely able to hold on to his sword.

"I'll fucking kill you" Jinin raised his hammer above his head and brought it down full force on Naruto's chest, a sickening cracking sound echoing throughout the area. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood started to leak from his mouth and nose.

Yukari gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, nearly breaking the two kodachi she was holding "you... bastard" she spoke under her breath. **'Kill him... he took what is precious to you... now make him suffer... make them all suffer... they put you through hell... everyone you have met... the looks they give... the treatment they gave you... return it in full... and...** ' "Kill them all". Yukari leaped forward at incredible speeds, much faster than Jinin was anticipating, her balance eye faded slightly as the sclera darkened slightly.

Yukari her two kodachi one in the shadow of the first so when Jinin hit the first one away, he was unable to do anything and got stabbed in the right shoulder, with his damaged left leg he fell back easily being off balance. Yukari jumped on top of the fallen swordsman and put her left hand against his good shoulder and grabbed her impaled kodachi with her other hand. "Get off of me you lit... ah you fucking bitch" Jinin screamed as Yukari ripped her kodachi out of his shoulder, nearly taking his whole arm off as there was only a little bit of muscle holding the arm on.

"You seem to need your arms a lot, it would be a shame if I tore them off" Yukari's left hand started to glow in chakra before a dark blueish purple lightning covered her hand, then stabbed his good shoulder until she hit the ground below and moved her hand side to side quickly, removing his arm. Jinin failed to hold his screams of pain as he was unable to do anything as he was at her mercy. Yukari stood up off him and moved a small bit away to pick up her other kodachi ' **that's right... make him... suffer'** the voice continued to influence her mind to harm Jinin more than necessary.

"Let me go, I give up, p-please" Jinin started pleading but Yukari giggled like she was insane.

"Let you go" she put away her kodachi **'show him... your pain'** the voice egged her on. Yukari stood above Jinin and crouched down "never" she pulled her fist back and punched his face with all her strength, breaking his nose then continued punching "die, die, die, **DIE** "

(With Anko and Kurenai)

Zabuza had appeared like they predicted and was currently struggling to deal with the two kunoichi, although the poison in his body from Anko's snake a few days ago had been treated by Haku, so it wouldn't get in the way of his fighting but he still couldn't use his right arm effectively with his large cleaver sword. The poison was still there and the herbs Haku used wouldn't last long and if he got bit by another snake, the poison overdose would most likely kill him in seconds. Anko was also in a bad condition as her leg had a deep cut in it but it was good enough as Anko could still move fine even though it hurt like hell, other than her leg she was perfect only exhausted. Kurenai looked the best out of the three, only having minor cuts and was not as exhausted mainly because she was in the back using genjutsu, only going into close combat to allow Anko to catch her breath.

"Twin striking shadow snake" two snakes flew out of Anko's sleeve.

Zabuza used the flat side of his sword to bat the two snakes away. "Water style – water dragon jutsu" Zabuza used the water of the river below to create a large water dragon and crashed it into the bridge to hope it would kill either kunoichi. "Water style – water typhoon" Zabuza never took the chance of the two surviving as he used the water that was now on the bridge to create a lethal vortex of water.

"Earth style – mud wall" Anko created a wall to stop the water, although it nearly broke with how strong the water style was, luckily earth was still stronger than water. "Earth style – earth dome jutsu" the mud wall stretched around Anko and Kurenai before Kurenai vanished.

"That won't save you" Zabuza gripped his sword tightly in his left hand "neither will you and your little genjutsu" Zabuza spun around swinging his sword to slice Kurenai in half who was hiding under her genjutsu but Kurenai was able to block it easily against Zabuza's one handed swing while she used two hands.

"True it won't but this will" Zabuza's head spinned around to see Anko launching several snakes at him, all of them ready to bite him.

"Like I would allow myself to be bitten by your snakes again" Zabuza twisted around again which was a big mistake as Kurenai stabbed her kunai into his good arm. His eyes widened as his hand lost strength and dropped his sword, luckily though it still managed to keep the snakes away from him.

"Give up now Zabuza, it's over no more escaping" Kurenai took out another kunai as Zabuza jumped to a safe distance.

"It's not over while I'm still breathing" Zabuza panted, no one noticing the horde of bandits that were slowly closing in on their location.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I was wondering if people like longer chapters which are out later or shorter chapters that are out quicker. Please tell me in a review whether you want long chapters or short chapters and I will write that way.**

 **Now time to explain Yukari's eyes now. They are a mix between both sharingan and byakugan, if you never guessed from a pale sharingan description and they gain strength from love, joy, etc with every stage needing more joy than the last one. Powers will be explained later on when they are shown.**

 **Drag out**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Well everyone since no one except animemonk said anything about chapter I will keep the chapters longer because people like them longer hehe.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: poor Jinin I know but I don't think he rested in peace after what Yukari just did to him.**

 **Ninjafang1331: thank you**

 **: a bit too late there buddy**

"Hey it's one of the little girlies that came with those other people from the shit hole of konoha" a thug with a wood choppers axe strolled towards Yukari followed by numerous other thugs.

"Nice eyes Rashi" a second thug with two swords strapped to his back "what do you think we should do with her, sell her, use her for ourselves or we could just kill her to save us the trouble of doing anything"

"Come on Radishi, none of the women in this town are good anymore, most of them are skin and bones, we should keep this one as our little slut" Rashi laughed. "But we may need to injure her a bit so..."

"Die" Yukari shouted throwing a kodachi enhanced with lightning to implant itself in Rashi's head "I will kill you all".

Radishi screamed out a roar in anger "Y..." but was instantly cut down brutally without hesitation.

"Hey what the hell is with this chick" a thug stepped back.

"She killed them like they were nothing" the thug unsheathed his sword "that little bitch, I will kill you".

"Kill... me..." Yukari walked forward with a crazed look on her face. "That's funny little bunny" Yukari quickly went through some hand signs "fire style – phoenix flower jutsu". Yukari spat out a dozen small fireballs which exploded on contact burning many thugs, she then charged forward at speeds thugs with no real training could understand, quickly getting into a close distance before most of them could take out their weapons "Lightning fist". She punched the fist thug in the chest, literally frying his insides "I'll take that". She took the thug's sword.

"Come on there is more of us, we can take her, she is just a girl" that was his famous last words before a sword went straight into his eye and out the back of his head.

"Fuck this I'm getting out of here" a thug trembled as he ran for his life, followed by a few others.

"It's not nice to escape your punishment" the thugs heard her whisper almost giddy before they lost there legs. "Die" Yukari brutally chopped up their heads using lightning chakra in her sword "where do you think your going". She spoke to the one thug that had his legs cut off and avoided his head being chopped apart "don't worry, at least you will have a kicking chance".

The thug looked up fearfully as Yukari stood over him her foot raised and covered in lightning "P-please... don't kill me".

"No can do because it is time for the kick off" Yukari kicked the thug's head off with her lightning enhanced foot. "The real game has begun, let's play" Yukari sprinted towards the rest of the thugs.

It only took a couple more minutes for Naruto to awaken once he got hit with the helmet splitter. Luckily being the jinchuuriki, Naruto managed to heal himself quick enough to avoid the fatal injury killing him. However he grew a bit worried when he woke up to the sight of multiple bodies lying in parts and with the stench of blood in the air. "What happened here, I wasn't out for that long was I? Wait where's Yukari".

His question was answered by a pained scream coming from his left "ahaha die, die, die".

"Y-Yukari?" Naruto spoke under his breath but Yukari heard him as her head twisted around almost 180 degrees.

"Well a little survivor, oh I can't wait to slice and dice you" Yukari limped towards him dragging her feet despite not having an injury.

"It's me Yukari" Naruto tried to stand up, which was a big mistake as he was still not properly healed so he fell over hurting more than he should. Yukari picked up a kodachi she threw beforehand and lifted it up in a threatening position "Yukari, stop don't you recognise me". Naruto pushed himself back, dragging himself away from her but she easily caught him just by walking. Yukari brought her kodachi down on Naruto.

(With Katsumi)

Katsumi had also begun her fight with Zabuza's apprentice, Haku and was struggling as it seemed Haku's fighting style was designed to deal with Aburame. Haku used his superior speed to avoid close combat and all the insects while throwing senbon to hit insects and Katsumi. Fortunately Katsumi was able to avoid most of the attacks but the insects weren't so lucky and were hit by the senbon however there was a lot of insects.

"Ice style – ice needles" Haku called out as needles formed from the ice mirrors he had created.

Katsumi jumped back and rolled when her feet touched the floor again to avoid the needles but got too close to the ice mirror. Haku emerged from the mirror with four senbon in his hand, ready to stab her but Katsumi bent backwards to avoid the attack. She clenched the opened her fists allowing a small bug swarm to hit Haku in his mask "Aburame secret jutsu – bug zapper". The bugs attached to Haku's face suddenly sparked in electricity, while each bug was particularly damaging, the swarm felt more than a bit painful. 'The attack seems to be effective with the look of the electricity burns' Katsumi quickly bounced back up straight to keep her balance

Haku returned to the ice mirror again to avoid another swarm of bugs "Aburame jutsu – Fire ant deconstruction". Haku looked down and was shocked to see hundreds of ants crawling up the bottom of the ice mirrors and were melting the ice itself.

"Why do you fight, I do not want to hurt you needlessly, if you leave now I will allow you to live" Haku spoke.

"That will not happen because..." Katsumi made a single handsign "I will win". A wave of bugs came from her "Aburame secret jutsu – earth beetle charge". The bugs hardened themselves with chakra and flew into what remained of the ice mirrors, each one like a pin to paper, slightly damaging the ice, with all of them shattering the rest of the ice mirrors, forcing Haku to leave his ice mirror and escape to safety.

"Breaking my ice mirrors means nothing, I can easily create more" Haku made a hand sign with one hand.

"Not quite however, you see this fight in over, my bugs have attached themselves to you and have been draining your chakra, you will not be able to create ice mirrors or use any jutsu so carelessly that's because your chakra will hit zero" Katsumi explained. "And in a instant I can make my bugs attack" she motioned to the bugs that were crawling all over Haku "give up it is your loss".

"This is a stalemate to be correct" Haku finished his hand signs and created a ice mirror above, back and side to side of Katsumi. "in a second I can turn you into a pin cushion, all that matters is who attacks first"

(With Yukari and Naruto)

Yukari had just brought the kodachi down on Naruto's shoulder, making Naruto scream out in pain. **'Yesss... Kill him... destroy him... and achieve... the ultimate power... the power of... gods...'** the voice in Yukari's head continued. She took her kodachi out of his shoulder and raised it in the air " **I** will **kill** you **and** ascend **higher** in **power"**.

"Snap out of that already" Naruto punched Yukari off him sending her flying back.

"That **power** , how **did** you **get** that **power** " Yukari shouted at Naruto as he was covered in a dark orange chakra cloud

Naruto stood up with his injuries healing a rapid rates "I got this power to knock some sense back into you". Naruto closed his eyes as veins appeared on his face to show he activated his byakugan "If I just let you go on a little tantrum, what kind of friend will I be?"

Yukari dismissed the rhetorical question " **you** are **in** the **way** of **my** power... **in** fact **you** are **the** key **to** my **power** and **I** will **take** it". A dark chakra covered Yukari almost like a shadow looming over her, Naruto swore he a saw cloaked figure in the distance. Yukari looked in the general direction of where Naruto thought he saw a cloaked figure " **No** one **will** stop **me** not **you**... or **anyone** else, **I** have **waited** to **long** for **this** power". She charged at Naruto at full speeds with purplish lightning in her hand " **I** will **end** this" Yukari jumped above Naruto thrusting her hand forward.

"No you huh..." a bright flash of light blinded Naruto for a second "what happened? Wait..." He looked up in time to see Yukari crash into him. Naruto looked confused as he thought he was about to be stabbed by her but in fact she was unconscious, the dark chakra had left her leaving no trace that it ever happened. Even her lightning in her hand which rested on the ground beside him had turned to the usual blue.

"I'm... sorry... Naru..." Yukari mumbled in her unconsciousness, while drooling slightly making Naruto smirk as the dark orange chakra of his vanished as well.

"You really are something you know?" Naruto flicked her on the fore head "going to kill me then sleeping on my lap, are you a retard?" Naruto genially asked which earned him a light slap on the face, the type a baby would do when touching a face out of curiosity then Yukari just snuggled on his lap. "Yep definitely strange... and you make a cute face while you sleep".

"S-shut up... you... little... idiot... don't say... things... like... that... it's not... your style..." She spoke in her sleep of unconsciousness.

Naruto sighed at her sleep talking, not noticing the approaching figure until the figure was only a couple of feet away. "So this is the child of prophecy, well technically most people are apart of prophecy, just not as important" the figure spoke in a refined sophisticated voice.

"Who are you, don't think I won't cut you down if you try anything" Naruto grabbed onto Ryosuke.

"Hey kid I told you not to use me since you have the same amount of kenjutsu skill as that dog we seen before and that dog can't pick up a sword with paws, use your other skills" Ryosuke mentally lectured. "Also do not fight that guy, trust me when I say that he will be able to beat you with a snap of his fingers, but don't worry I've met this guy before a long time ago, I just can't remember where".

The figure wore a hooded cloak which was tan a colour, that covered most of the figure's body except the bottom, where it was ragged at the end. The figure was clearly male, considering he was bare chested. He wore baggy hakama pants, unique leather vanbraces and leather shin braces with the same uniqueness as the vanbraces, and the sandals connected with the shin braces. The hood of his cloak covered half of his face, the shadows cast from the hood made his eyes look non-existent and only his mouth was visible. The guy was about 5' 6 and had a heavy athletic build with little visible muscle, he also had a noticeable scar on his arm. "Relax my boy, I am Yang a wondering monk, you seem to be seeking assistance" Yang introduced himself.

"Wondering monk?" Naruto narrowed his eyes not really trusting the monk in front of him "why are you here of all places?"

"This is a place full of despair, it is only natural I would want to help out but I also came to deal with this girl's eyes, the balance eye as she calls it" Yang explained. Ignoring Ryosuke's advice Naruto drew Ryosuke and tried to stab him but was unable to land his sword on Yang who stood still not doing anything. "Please calm down I told you I mean no harm, I trust you just want to protect your friend, that is understandable but you must understand that I wish to help, so may I?" Yang pleaded kindly but Naruto never listened and attacked again.

Yet again however his sword was stopped inches away from Yang 'what the... my attack was stopped again by... light... how is that possible'.

"Forgive me for my brashness, my child but I must calm you down even if it is by force" Yang placed his left hand on Naruto's chest. "May Kami's light guide me, blessing light of the gods" Yang's hand glowed brightly, casting Naruto in the same light "rest now". Naruto fell to the ground with a thud as Yang turned his attention to Yukari "it seems I got here a bit late, but better late than never, isn't that right brother?" Yang looked at nothing in particular as he gave a sad smile. Yang shook his head of such thoughts "Now back to the task at hand". His hand became shrouded in light once more "Light of purification". Yang sighed as he placed his hand on Yukari's stomach "it will do for now but she has already been tainted so this won't be a permanent solution, time to wait then, I suppose I can just wait here". Finding a log Yang sat down on it and whipped out an ancient book from under his cloak.

(With Katsumi)

"Aburame jutsu – static shock" Katsumi called out.

"Ice style – 1000 needle barrage" Haku shouted finishing his hand signs.

In a instant of both of them using their jutsu, Haku became fried with the amount of bugs that had attached to his body. While it never looked like a lot of bugs and he never saw that many but the sheer amount of bugs left him with second to third degree burns nearly all over his body. Katsumi on the other hand had already figured out the pattern to Haku's attack, plus the fact Haku was taken down, the jutsu was incomplete so only just about 100 needles were sent out of the ice mirrors. She managed to twist and maneuver to avoid the needles but now regretted wanting big breasts due to the fact they made it harder to avoid an attack since they were a big target but she still avoided the attack unharmed.

"I warned you, you should have surrendered but it is too late for that, that's because I have damaged you nerves, creating a paralysis in your body" Katsumi explained taking out a kunai. "I'm sorry about this" Katsumi put the kunai halfway into Haku's throat before removing the kunai, she swung the kunai to remove the blood before putting it back in her kunai pouch.

(With Anko and Kurenai)

"It's over Zabuza" Kurenai held her kunai threateningly "give up now"

"Nothing's over while my heart still beats" Zabuza panted from his kneeling position as his arms lay lifeless, hanging from his shoulders.

"Is that so wimp of the mist?" a pig like voice echoed throughout the area "I am glad to hear that"

Zabuza's eyebrow twitched in anger about the wimp of the mist comment "Gato, what the hell are you doing here, if you are here to help, piss off, I don't need help to complete this job".

"Your job is over, you failed twice now and I can't be bothered putting up with your bullshit any longer" Gato stood with a couple of hundred thugs. "in business failing once is usually the end of you, I have been generous until now, not to mention you cost way too much for the skills you provide". Gato looked down at his left hand which was in a cast "add to the fact you injured me, I am just going to kill you and take your bounty as for those women, they will be the raise these boys are asking for". The thugs chuckled sinisterly while either giving lustful looks to Anko and Kurenai or hateful glares towards Zabuza.

"You little pathetic bastard, I will kill you for this" Zabuza seethed in anger. "It also seems that I have no business with you leaf nin anymore, so I will let you live".

Anko gave a blank look "yeah... sure... that's totally the reason we are going to live today" her voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey Anko should we help him?" Kurenai whispered to Anko "I mean look". Kurenai motioned her head to Zabuza who gripped a kunai protruding from his arm and ripped it out all with his mouth.

"Nah he's fine" Anko waved it off as Zabuza charged at Gato who ran cowardly behind the group of thugs "look he is killing a bunch all by himself because he is a big boy".

"Why are you treating him like a child growing up?" Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Just because..." Anko shrugged not having an answer but she took long enough to think of an answer that when she looked back to see how Zabuza was doing, he had killed Gato with multiple weapons sticking out his back. "But you have to admit, he did better than you thought didn't he? With those injuries you thought".

"He has indeed, hasn't he" the robed figure landed behind the two kunoichi.

"Who are you" Kurenai spun round putting her kunai in a threatening position but the figure batted the kunai away.

"It is not nice to attack a random person you know, you can ask me questions later if you wish but your two genin, the blond pale eyed boy and the black hair silver eyed girl are at Gato's headquarters, there fine but you should go and get them, they are unconscious" The figure disappeared in the darkest of shadows.

"What the hell, that guy disappeared... I can't sense any trace of him" Anko looked around trying to sense him with her chakra.

"Me neither" Kurenai also started searching for the figure with her chakra.

Neither of them noticed the figure sitting on the side of the bridge just behind some building materials 'oh well time to get back to Yukari I suppose'. The figure smirked at the approaching mob of villagers 'I can leave the fight to them'.

(Time skip)

Yukari and Naruto groaned simultaneously as they began to regain consciousness. "Oh Kami why the hell is it so bright"

"That would be because there is a sun to bright up the day" Yang smiled from a kneeling position.

"Well that is a bullshit answer, you smart ass bastard" Yukari sat up groggily "and who are you?" she rubbed her eyes like she woke up from a long sleep.

"I am Yang, I brought you and your blond friend back to the house you were staying at" Yang gestured beside her "I have told your sensei and team what has occurred before your unconsciousness, they will most likely want to verify it with you first though". Yang stood up to his full height of 5'6 "do you remember what happened by any chance?"

Yukari's eyes widened in horror before jumping on the stretching Naruto, smothering him in a huge hug "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...". The apologies continued for a while even while Yang opened the door to allow the teams in.

"Now if you will allow me, I will explain all which has occurred and why" Yang took a deep breath as it would be a tiresome explanation, unknown to the teams, wouldn't be the exact truth.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Just to let you readers know Yang is in fact Animemonk's (my challenger and helper with this fic) profile picture, if you want you can go to his page and see it.**

 **Drag out**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Ryuujin96: glad you think he is an interesting character, also Naruto never got the spot light as I have to develop other characters.**

"Well that's my explanation of why I am here and such, is that satisfactory?" Yang chuckled nervously as he sat on the ground tied up by ninja wire. He looked around the room noticing Kurenai had a lot of torture equipment around the room, while Anko just observed the scene before her.

"Not quite, you have to give more than your name to make me satisfied" Kurenai grinned sadistically. "You have to tell me everything or we can continue on with the fun" Kurenai took out the most horrible thing known to man.

(1 minute later)

Screams from Yang had echoed throughout Tazuna's house, lasting for a few seconds followed by child laughter then all went silent. "Seriously how do you do that?" Anko complained

"I can't just tell you my secret techniques" Kurenai explained "and what if, Kiba, Shino or Naruto saw what I did, it would mentally scar them".

"Yeah it would be bad if Naruto saw you doing it because he will be prepared to counter it when I do it in training" Anko nodded with herself, Kurenai giggled.

"Only if you teach me to use snakes and teach me 'that' torture method" Kurenai whispered to Anko.

"Oh the one with several foot long snakes that I used on you and had a hard time getting them out..." Kurenai covered the purplettes mouth.

"Shut up, you never tried getting them out, you tried to push more in" Kurenai blushed slightly.

Anko gave an innocent look "you can't complain if you enjoyed it".

"Hey sensei, what are mumbling about" Naruto asked making Kurenai all flustered "all I heard was sn..." Naruto's mouth was forced shut by Kurenai diving on top of him "Kurenai sensei what are you..." she began to whisper in his ear. "Ok got it, I heard nothing".

"W-why d-did you d-dive on him l-like t-that K-Kurenai sensei" Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

Kurenai chuckled "because we are best of friends of course". She hugged him and whispered again "play along or I will crush you regardless".

"Yep friends" Naruto spoke out almost strained, making Anko smirk at Kurenai's experience with the snakes. "So you were going to tell us what you found out about Yang was it?" Naruto asked hoping to get out of the awkward situation.

Kurenai immediately stood up and coughed into her hand "yes I got the truth out of him".

"Yang is a monk of Kami and is relatively good but he could be dangerous although it is very unlikely, just be careful" Anko explained, not telling them everything. 'According to his bingo book entry, he has betrayed no one but he has no allegiance to anyone, he is a risk but we can't exactly deal with him, he is stronger than Zabuza could ever hope to be'. Anko gulped 'at least he seemed kind, it could have been over for us if it was... different'.

"Wait that's all I thought you were getting info from the guy, why didn't you get more" Kiba complained.

"It is only logical..." Shino started.

"To get all the information..." Katsumi started.

"That's because in the shinobi world..." Shino continued.

"Having all the information is the key to everything" Katsumi finished

Both Aburame looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "Well yes but it is nothing you need to know" Anko responded not saying anything about the two Aburame's speech being in sync. "All you need to know... it's time for a party to celebrate team 8's first C rank mission" Anko returned to her goofy self.

"Did someone say party?" Yang rolled down the stairs like a child "I adore parties".

"Has anyone ever told you, your body language does not match the sophistication in your voice" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes about every time I meet someone new, I get that question" Yang grinned and posed as if it were an achievement. "I am a very unique guy you know and it is nice to be different" Yang looked around "so... where's the party".

Anko started jumping up and down "get the booze, get the booze, we need a serious party... and seriously where is the booze".

Kurenai slapped her face with how stupid Anko was being before turning around. "Hey where you going Kurenai sensei?" Kiba called over to her.

"I am not is a party mood right now so I am going to get some rest" Kurenai replied before heading towards one of the guest rooms "don't mind me though you guys have fun".

"You heard her, now time to get some drinks" Anko rushed into the kitchen to find the said drinks, meanwhile Yukari looked away from the party.

Naruto patted her on the shoulder "Hey what's wrong, you looked down".

Yukari turned back to look at Naruto "yeah and your face has real joy written all over it too". She sighed "I just need to be alone for a while". Jumping to her feet Yukari gave Naruto a serious look "I am serious when I say I want to be alone, if you follow me I won't forgive you". Yukari stomped away leaving Naruto confused if she was being sarcastic or not, looking around for a little help on the subject, he couldn't see anyone of use or paying attention.

"She was being partially sarcastic Naruto" Yang sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder "you know what that means, right?"

Naruto blinked blankly "I have no idea what that means and why are you always so happy all the time".

"Nothing is wrong with being happy all the time, believe it" Yang's teeth glinted "and I also do not have a clue what goes on in a woman's head, you see they are foreign beings to mankind".

"So what do I do then?" Naruto asked.

Yang closed his eyes although was not noticeable with the shadows cast from his hood was hiding his eyes "don't follow her just yet though, I would suggest having fun here for a while, if she doesn't come down in a while however go up and check on her, just allow her to have some space".

"Hey Naruto, get your ass over here, we are having a eating contest" Anko grabbed his collar and threw him towards the table where the competition was. "Don't ask just get ready to eat" she turned to Yang "do you want to join".

"Nah I'll just watch alright" Yang put his hands behind his head to relax. 'I have to find him... he must be close after all he has been in wave for a while now, I can't let him do as he pleases'.

"What's with that look, I may not see all your face but I can see that look of discontent, what are you thinking?" Anko's eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing to be honest, just remembering some unpleasant memories, that's all nothing to worry about" Yang waved his hand to motion that the particular conversation was over. "Nothing to worry about at all" he mumbled to himself looking at a locket he kept around his neck, he held the locket close up to his face and smiled with regret.

(Time skip)

10 minutes had past since Yukari had left to be by herself, although she wasn't by herself. Beside her was a cloaked figure like Yang except he had a dark grey cloak and was 5'8. "Yin, I don't know what to do with them, actually I don't know what to do with myself" Yukari admitted to the grey cloaked figure.

Yin turned his head towards Yukari "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean... my outburst, I lost all control of myself, nearly killed Naruto as well" Yukari looked down disappointed in herself.

"The darkness inside of you is your hatred... towards those that harmed you mentally and physically in the past or in other words the leaf village" Yin patted her head. "Don't worry it's natural to feel hatred, in fact it is good for you, that darkness is you, don't reject it, allow the darkness to consume you". Yin shook his head "once you allow your hatred to run freely, no longer will you have outbursts like this and will not have to worry anymore".

"But if I let my hatred consume me won't I become evil and stuff and..." Yukari shook, her voice getting more worked up.

Yin slapped her lightly to calm her down "listen Yukari you won't become some devious criminal if that's what you think, hopefully you will though" he mumbled the last part so she couldn't figure out what he said. "Everyone has darkness, there are no exceptions to this even Kami has a bit of darkness in her" he crouched down to her eye level. "There is nothing to worry about Yukari, so stop getting flustered".

"I just don't know about using my hatred and darkness" Yukari questioned.

Yin closed his eyes with a sigh "you trust me don't you". Yukari nodded "it's me that kept you safe most of the time hasn't it, I saved you many a time, if you never trusted me I would really feel hurt".

Yukari frowned and punched Yin's arm before giving him a hug "don't even think about something like that, your my first friend and protector, I would never doubt you".

"Yes... of course" Yin spoke in a subtle malefic tone. "I believe you should get back to your friends now and I should be going, remember just to call on me when you need me". Yin disappeared in a shadow leaving a satisfied Yukari as she strolled calmly back to Tazuna's house.

Yin rose from a shadow several meters away "heh everything is finally going to plan but why did that Yang have to appear now of all times". He shook his head "no it should not matter that he is here now, I have Yukari within my grasp" Yin looked over at a woman that knelt before him respectively.

"Master, I have done what you have asked of me" the woman raised her head "is there anything else you require of me".

"I will tell you after we have a little fun, hehe" Yin chuckled.

(With Yukari)

She took a deep breath preparing herself mentally before opening the door to Tazuna's house with a smile. That face quickly turned into shock by the state of the house and everyone inside it being so different. Naruto had collapsed by what Yukari could see, too much food. Katsumi was still eating rapidly, with over one hundred plates piled up and it was increasing by the second, beside her was her bugs which had devoured more food than Naruto himself despite their small size. Shino had fallen face first into food and was unconscious. Anko was laying on the ground with several small sake bottles, wasted. Kiba was unfortunate to be the source of beating again as Hinata was a very angry drunk, a very strong drunk at that, using her wobbling with her natural flexibility to slam her palms into Kiba's chest without mercy. Tazuna was drunk out of his mind, Tasumi and Inari had left to go to sleep possibly. Yang had not moved since she left but had a sake cup in his hand, which he sipped slightly.

"Ah Yukari, you are back, did you get a nice walk" Yang smiled 'what's that... darkness looming over her, I should have stopped it after her crazy moment, no mistake... it's him'. "Here have a seat Yukari" Yang motioned to the seat next to him "We need to talk".

Yukari shrugged "fine what is it?" she sat down beside him.

He put his hands together "I am worried about you and your 'acquaintance'".

Yukari's eyes narrowed "Who is this acquaintance you are talking about".

"A certain grey hooded man that is obsessed with the darkness, goes by the name of Yin" Yang spoke seriously. "I believe you have met him before, have you not?"

"Maybe I have, what has that got to do with anything" Yukari clenched her fists in anger.

Yang put his hands up in defence "calm down, no need to get all confrontational about it, I am just worried about your safety, it is not safe to be close to someone so..."

"Dangerous" Yukari finished "you think he is a bad influence on me or something". She stood up activating her balance eyes "sure he is not a perfect person but he cares about my well being, he has saved me so many times from when I could hardly walk, he made me strong enough to protect myself, he made me who I am today". Her eyes turned a fiery red "if you say something negative about him again I will crush you, got that" she grabbed the collar of his cloak.

"Yes I understand, I will not say another word about it unless you allow me to" Yang stated before Yukari pushed him back on the seat and left Yang as she seethed in outrage. 'His influence is strong, he is almost controlling her like a puppet or is just trying to...' Yang was brought out of his thoughts by a bang of a door. 'Well she is in a mood, she even took Katsumi and Naruto with her... nah she can't be doing anything too serious, can she?"

"Hey Yukari" Katsumi spoke as she was being dragged along the floor "why are you dragging us?"

"This is why" Yukari lifted Katsumi up pulling her close then connected lips with the bug user surprising the hell out of Katsumi. Yukari dropped the unconscious Naruto and pushed Katsumi against the wall as well as pushing her tongue inside Katsumi's mouth. Katsumi moaned as a blush covered her face, she tried to move Yukari off her but failed so she just flailed her arms. A couple of minutes later Katsumi's eyes rolled back being knocked out by air loss. "Hm that was interesting, never realised she had raspberry lipstick on, tasty" Yukari licked her lips before taking a kunai out of her weapon pouch. A dark pattern started to form on Yukari's arm but was hidden under her clothes "It is about time I got rid of the competition, Naruto is mine bitch, now burn in he... huh?"

Yukari spun around putting her kunai in her pouch again. "Ow my stomach hurts, I really shouldn't have had so much food" Naruto strained getting up, holding his stomach to to the ache. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing at all" Yukari grinned darkly as she pushed Naruto on his ass and sat on his lap "you woke up just in time for the fun". Yukari put her face closer to his "you don't mind do you?" she asked but it was clear he could not refuse.

"Go kid" Ryosuke shouted mentally as he moved in his sword form to hit Naruto in the back of the head causing him to lip lock with Yukari. Her eyes showed satisfaction as she put her arms around Naruto's head, the dark markings around her arms started to fade as Naruto returned the embrace. Yukari's eyes started to close but before they did, her balance eyes activated for a second as another tomoe in her eye appeared before her eye deactivated and closed as both of them enjoyed their make out session.

(Time skip)

"Ah Kami I am so tired" Anko stretched.

"Me too" Kurenai yawned.

"Didn't you go to bed early though?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, I can still be tired" Kurenai rubbed her eyes as she walked ahead with a limp in her step "it's time to head back to the leaf" she spoke to herself mostly.

Obviously not listening to his sensei or his natural instinct for survival, Kiba was closing in on one Hinata. "Come on Hinata, how about we go out once we get back to Konoha".

"N-no I d-don't..." Hinata started backing off but Kiba leaped forward with pecked lips.

"It's not nice forcing a girl to kiss an ugly mug" Kiba opened his eyes to find he was kissing a sandal, Yang's sandal to be specific.

Kiba stepped back spitting "that's not cool man, what the hell, do you want me to kick your ass".

Yang shook his head "I don't want to fight you but I will not allow you to kiss Hinata when she clearly does not want to".

"Well she wants to kiss me so get out of..." Yang flicked Kiba's forehead, instantly rendering him unconscious then carried him on his shoulder "Shall we go now"

"Yes we should" Anko jumped off to the trees followed by everyone else.

"By the way, good job last night with those kisses Naruto but you can't let Yukari dominate you with her tongue so easily" Yang smirked at the sky. 'Oh Kami, please allow Naruto to be more in the writing next chapter' Yang continued to smile as he felt his prayers acknowledged but felt disheartened for some reason.

(Mean while)

still in Wave, Yin walked through the streets, everyone starting to fight each other as he walked past them. A large broadsword appeared out of the shadows, Yin grasped it in his hand, his other hand held a black fire which never seemed to run out. "It's time for the water of the waves, to be set ablaze, so everyone here can have a watery grave, and my plan can start it's second phase".

 **Chapter End**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Feel free to ask me or my helper in this story, animemonk any questions about this story**

 **Drag out**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Thank you everyone for your support, just to let you know Yang is Animemonk's profile picture and Yin is my Profile picture but just to say I am not the best at drawing but there you go.**

 **Ryuujin96: currently Yukari is the only one falling into darkness at the moment, there are other characters that will fall into darkness, stay in the darkness or get out of the darkness and vis versa. It is a possibility Yin's plan could fail but it may also succeed. Naruto may become a support character while I develop other characters but he will return to the main role soon. While Yukari may know that the conversation with Yin was off plus in the shinobi world darkness is common, Yukari is simply in denial about Yin like kimimaro to orochimaru.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: true those are bad circles.**

'Hm...' Yang looked back towards the direction of the wave village 'that feeling, I remember it all to well... I need to get back there now'. Luckily being in the back Yang could make hand signs without others noticing, creating a clone to carry the unconscious Kiba, the real Yang jumped back. It didn't take long for Yang to return to wave, using a far greater speed than just a moment ago 'now I sense it, I can sense him now that I am close enough, I need to hurry'

Meanwhile Yin was standing at the edge of wave or what was left of it. Wave had been engulfed in the black flames of Amaterasu, every building, every ship, almost every person and even the water was being burnt to a crisp. It also didn't help, Yin had put a genjutsu on the villagers and the remaining thugs, to slaughter everyone else, of course Yin never put it on all of them but enough to satisfy him. However his attention was no longer on the village, it was the incoming person that was speeding his way towards him. 'It's been a while since I last faced him' Yin sighed as he turned his head seeing Yang land on the ground a few meters away from him. "Long time no see my brother, doing well it seems" Yin smirked.

Yang twitched in anger seeing the village he had just been in being burnt to nothing but returned the smirk regardless "Long time indeed brother, I see you are just the same as ever, I can't even remember the last time we met face to face".

"Last time was the time of Madara and Hashirama" Yin answered but waved his hand to change topic. "I am going to give you the same offer I did back then, give up on fighting for the light and join me in the darkness, you are on the losing side, join the winning side with me".

"No" Yang shouted an immediate response getting agitated about the burning village behind Yin. "I refuse to join the darkness, even if it costs me my life, I will not become someone who will kill innocents without a thought not to mention the darkness is tied with the light, it's not winning at all".

Yin laughed at Yang "are you serious? Well I guess you are stubborn, this is the shinobi world, a world full of selfish desires... After all the death and destruction, do you really think humans get to live free lives after that?" Yin pointed his sword at Yang.

"Of course I do, you are judging the whole human race based on only a select few" Yang unsealed a curved sword that seemed to take in the light instead of reflect it like ordinary metal would. "You are to quick to judge, especially considering you yourself are just as bad as the people you are judging if not worse" Yang gripped his sword tightly. "So I will give you the exact opposite offer because I still believe in the goodness in your heart and the fact Yukari has taking a liking to you, Join the light and actually help Yukari, be the older brother figure she so desperately craves".

Yin sighed as his sword became enveloped in the flames of Amaterasu "I will not, relying on others makes you weak, also why would I join the light, this world is not worth saving".

"Then make it worth saving, then save it, you should never give up on something worth fighting for" Yang's sword became enveloped in the flames of Ninigi, a whitish yellow flame.

"So we are to fight once more, fate really is a bitch isn't she" Yin got in a fighting position which was very unorthodox stance as Yin was almost covering his own sword with his body.

"It's not really a fight if you are a clone, your real body never actually came here did you?" Yang put his whole sword in front of him.

"Noticed that did you, hm... can't be helped but it is not like I would come here myself to destroy such a small village with no power" Yin leaped through the air swinging his sword rapidly. To the untrained eye, it was nothing but Yang could see the complexity and spun his sword rapidly to block the attack but wasn't expecting a clone to have as much power as it did, gaining several shallow cuts on his shoulders. "It looks like you have not been getting much stronger" Yin chuckled before putting a hand to his stomach, feeling a large amount of pain. He glared at Yang as his stomach was nearly cut fully often with the Ninigi flames burning wildly, Yin put his own Amaterasu flames against the Ninigi flames to cancel them out.

Yang did the same as Yin, only the flames were swapped around "I am amazed a clone was able to hurt me like that, even if it was your clone". Yang put his hands together and speed through hand signs quickly "Water Style – Rapid Torrent".

"Fire Style – Searing Migraine" Yin rushed through even more "Wind Style – Crushing Vortex".

Seeing the collaboration jutsu Yang hurried to do one himself "Lightning Style – Conductive Strain". Both collaboration jutsus hit each other, merging with one another before imploding before exploding, creating a deep misty smoke. Taking advantage of the cover, Yin leaped through the air with his sword ready. Having the same idea, Yang also charged forward until both met in the middle swords clashing, face to face. Yang landed far apart from Yin, he stood up as his cloak fell to the ground as it was cut in half.

Yin fell forward however, his left arm to his torso had been cut in half "So you haven't lost your touch, took me down like I was nothing, that heartlessness is all you need in this world to become strong".

"Not even you are heartless I can sense it besides you are only a clone I am not killing anyone heartlessly" Yang unsealed another cloak and put it on as his old one was not in wearable condition. 'I'm impressed, a clone cutting my cloak in half despite it being made of such a strong flexible metal, I will need to fix it or I will be in deep shit from boss lady'.

"As stubborn as ever..." Yin's clone broke away into the shadows once more

Yang looked away from Yin's clone "I will bring you into the light eventually brother but I have to save what remains of this village.

(Meanwhile)

Both Anko and Kurenai's teams along with the Yang clone made it to Konoha and were heading towards the Hokage's office with several Anbu following them do to Yang's appearance in the village. "This is weird" Naruto stated as he was carrying Anko bridal style, why was he doing this you may ask, simply he was the last on to refuse when Anko ordered one of her team to carry her.

"Who cares if it's weird, it's relaxing after all the hard work I did" Anko grinned in satisfaction.

"But I was doing hard work too and I also got injured so why am I carrying you?" Naruto asked getting annoyed

"Because I said so, consider this your training" Anko stretched "hey does anyone else want a lift too?"

"I swear if..." Naruto stopped as Katsumi instantly jumped on his back putting him off balance.

Yukari sighed "seriously have a sense of balance" she sorted his balance by jumping on his chest. "There, balance problem solved" Yukari smiled as if she achieved something.

"Were you saying something there Naruto?" Anko showed off a sly look but Naruto remained silent.

Yang shook his head "whipped by girls who are not girlfriends or more".

"Pathetic right?" Kiba laughed finally walking on his own.

"Pathetic, perhaps but Naruto is hopefully smart enough to realise, if he refuses then he is going to get hurt" Yang nodded. "While I would help him normally, I am not getting in the way of an angry woman".

"That is because women are scary when they want to be" Shino answered with all his wisdom. Kiba nodded shakily not wanting a repeat beating, Yang patted Shino's shoulder to let him know he was correct.

Eventually they made it to the Hokage's office, Anko, Yukari and Katsumi had gotten off Naruto at last. Knocking on the door, they walked in hearing Hiruzen shouting for them to come in "Team Anko and Kurenai reporting the wave mission"

"Good I have been waiting for your return" Hiruzen stood up from his chair to hand shake another man in the room beside him. "I hope we can sort this problem after?"

"Yes, of course Hiruzen, we will find a solution to this" a man of 5'8 with mid shoulder length wavy white hair with one lone strand of black hair which parted for his eyes. He had lava orange eyes, an athlete's build and had the face of being in his mid early 20s, he wore a dark robe and pants. The man turned to the door "I hope you completed your job successfully" he gave an almost innocent smile making dirty thoughts in the girls heads.

'Grr damn another guy that thinks he is all hot shit' Kiba complained mentally. The man walked between them, patting Yang on the back to move past him without tackling him and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So tell me, was the mission a success?" Hiruzen asked sitting back down in his chair and leaned forward on the desk. "And who is your friend standing over there?" he put his elbows on the desk to use his hands as a head rest.

"Yes lord Hokage, the mission was a complete success, there was no problems that caused any harm, I will give a detailed written report on the mission after" Anko bowed in respect.

"And I am Yang, I'm sure you have heard of me, I know... it's hard not to jump all over me like fan girls but please contain yourselves for a little while longer" Yang struck a pose.

Hiruzen sighed 'another Jiraiya has appeared, I hope he can be serious once in a while as well'. He put his hand in the air making a signal "you will get your pay checks within a week, you can go now but I expect a report soon". Kurenai nodded before leading the teams out of the room, once the door closed, Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "Now what is a SSS rank missing ninja in my office?" he spoke seriously "Yang, Kami's Paladin or do you prefer, Kami's Medic"

"Just call me Yang but I do prefer Kami's Paladin" Yang stopped posing and stood up straight. "I have no ill intentions against this village, I assure you". He looked up to the hidden Anbu and opened his cloak to show his hands "I have no weapons on hand as you can see". Yang looked back down at Hiruzen "as you know from my bingo book entry, I have not done anything terrible, while I admit I have taken lives, they were only for those whose crimes are unforgivable".

"I am aware of how you act by the book but by person may be different, after all in the shinobi world you must see through deception" Hiruzen stated wisely. "I also have to figure out if you are an imposter or not and your intentions".

"Of course, it is smart to think those things, that is required of a leader after all" Yang praised. "But shall we discuss some things, you can decide after we finish our chat".

"Yes we shall but" Hiruzen walked from behind his desk "I cannot keep someone like you in my village without informing the council, all necessary precautions must be taken after all". Yang nodded in understanding, Hiruzen glanced up "Anbu, call the council to be here in 10 minutes". Feeling the Anbu leave Hiruzen motioned towards Yang. "Follow me"

It was an awkward silence for the ten minutes as they waited for the council members to appear, especially for Yang who was the centre of attention. Yang took note of the council members, civilian members were large in number yet combined had as much power as the hokage, politically only of course. The clan heads together had the most power in the village but that rarely happened as they were always at each others throats. Then there was the few odd ones out, the hokage and his two advisers, Danzo and the white haired man he saw in the office before hand.

"Why have you called on us lord hokage and who is 'this' stranger in our council room" The white haired man spoke with a hidden distaste but Yang noticed finally realising the simple fact.

Hiruzen turned over to the man "yes of course Yin I will just start the meeting now".

'Yin is here, he is no clone either, this is the real him so my real body went after his clone, this is bad' Yang glared slightly at Yin 'so this is how he has been getting close to Yukari and why she trusts him so much, where he is sitting, he is Hiruzen's top adviser'.

Realising he was missing what Hiruzen was saying, Yang started to listen in again "...As you know having one such as him in our village can be very beneficial..."

"Or it can lead to our downfall Hiruzen" Danzo spoke up but retained his calm voice.

"I have to agree with Danzo, we do not know this man, it could be dangerous to let someone unknown into our village" Shikaku, head of the Nara clan spoke.

"Or it could be dangerous for our enemies, think about the power we could have with this man on the front lines" a cocky civilian smirked.

"Yes and think of the profits there are to be made in winning wars" another civilian drooled with his own greed. "Don't you all agree, we can crush anyone without much loss if we have someone of his level on our side" the civilians shouted in agreement "don't you agree Mr. Yin sir that we will be a stronger force". The civilian tried to convince Yin, who arguably had most influence on the council being the Hokage's top advisor and was on good terms with all the clans.

Yin sighed "that would be unwise, to attack other villages with such arrogance will lead to our down fall, the usual neutral villages with attack us, we will lose once all villages start their assault on us". He sneered down at Yang "don't believe every stranger that comes in here, who says he is actually here to help, you never know when a enemy sends a spy in, it can all be an act being a mysterious 'helper' to us". Yin calmed the civilian side down "I say we should lock him up and get answers, he came with the team that rescued wave country correct, he was seen heading back to the village, for reasons unknown, parhaps we could ask wave country if they had seen this hooded man come back to their village".

Yang frowned in anger, not something he did often but he was going to be framed for a slaughter if Yin implying that had anything to do with that. 'Damn he is trying to get rid of me in anyway I can, by making me an enemy of the leaf and keeping me away from his plans'. Yang gritted his teeth in frustration "well that is fine if you want to check, they will have nice things to say about me but if you must, you must, right?"

"Yes we shall" Hiruzen stated "I will send a team to investigate".

"May I suggest locking our guest Yang in one of the anbu cells until all information is found out" Yin suggested

"No we can't just throw him in jail for wanting to join our village" Hiruzen refused "but he will be escorted to make sure of anything troubling, meeting adjourned ". Yin stood up quickly storming out of the room with a couple of sword using Anbu following him in plain sight.

'I hope my real body helps wave quickly or I will be blamed for everything' Yang was dragged out of the room roughly by an Anbu.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was being dragged by Jiraiya once more. Well not exactly dragged, 'convinced' to walk with him. "Now Naruto I... hm what is that feeling" Jiraiya looked behind him seeing a few women with evil auras cracking their knuckles.

"Jiraiya have you done something perverted recently?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya hummed in thought "no I was just creating art... by looking in the hot springs"

Naruto sighed "oh great... now I have to run again and I just got a break".

"Just deal with it and run" Jiraiya sprinted with Naruto shortly behind, the toad sage looking for a escape route "Naruto lets hide in there" Jiraiya pointed towards a eerie looking bar with a karaoke sign on the top. "Hurry, inside before they see us" Jiraiya and Naruto quickly got inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Well I think we are safe n..." Naruto fell to the floor, his face green.

"N-Naruto y..." Jiraiya fell to one knee "stay strong Naruto" he tried to save Naruto with his words but it was futile as he fell face first unconscious.

The reason they fell staring them right in the face "Hello my youthful friends, did you come to train your eyes and mind after training your body like me". Gai grinned with sparkly teeth, behind him was a group of wrinkly old men with hard ons "come on my youthful friends, did you come to dance as well or did you want some of the youthful pills the other youthful men are on".

"I-I want... to... die..." Jiraiya spoke his final words as his soul tried to flee from his mouth.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite**

 **Drag out**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Thanks for the support everyone, this is another chapter from Tora's view but this one won't be a filler like the last one really was. (People loved the cat perspective, I was asked to do it again, so I said why not)**

 **Guest: well if you don't like Naruto as dense oh well, some people do some people don't.**

(Tora's pov)

I yawned tiredly as my sleep was interrupted by constant chatter and movement, not to mention a delight aroma pulled me from my fish dreams. I manoeuvred in my makeshift bed, well not really a bed but I was in a very comfy place known as in my partner, Amaya's shirt. Popping my head out of the ready made hole which was meant to be used to show of a small amount of cleavage but was more or less just used for me entering and exiting her top. _'Why is it so loud'_ I stretched a little before looking around to see the group of people sitting in a restaurant with ' _fish... why did no one wake me'_ I wiped the small bit of drool from my mouth. _'There's more people than usual, I don't know some of them_ '

" _Lady Tora, you are awake now_ "

 _'Only one person calls me lady_ ' I look down to see Akamaru sitting beside Amaya and his pet Kiba. _"So you are here as well, do you know why there are so many people here"_ I asked in curiosity.

" _Oh they are telling everyone else about the A class mission they were on, Kiba is the one who is telling most of it with a lot of exaggeration_ " Akamaru answered sighing. _"He is trying to make himself look like the hero again"._

" _But he really didn't do much right?_ " I stated.

" _Yep almost nothing at all_ "

" _And who are those people? I know these people but not them"_ I used my paw to point towards a group of people.

Akamaru yipped his response _"Kiba's friends that were in the academy with him, that's Hinata and Shino, his teammates"_. He pointed his paw towards others " _That is Choji, Shikamaru and Ino"_. Akamaru then motioned to the final group _"Then we have Sai, Sakura and Sasuke, I really don't like the last two, Sasuke is an arrogant bastard and Sakura is a screaming bitch, it hurts the ears you know"._

"Come on Kiba you can't expect us to believe you saved the team by yourself" Ino complained.

Yukari glared at Kiba "I don't exactly remember the part where you saved me from Zabuza, you catching me bridal style and me wanting to be fucked like a bitch in the heat". She spoke with venom as she sharpened her kodachi, to check it's sharpness.

Kiba started shaking "then it might have been Katsumi or Hinata"

"Those are some nice kodachi Yukari, may I borrow one?" Katsumi asked

"Of course, I am happy to share" Yukari handed Katsumi a kodachi. "Hinata do you want one too, I have spares?" Hinata nodded activating her byakugan as all three girls started to grin evilly to each other before looking at Kiba. Trying to escape Kiba leaped over the table but failed as Naruto punched him in the gut nearly knocking him out.

"You really shouldn't insult your team members to try and steal all the glory for yourself" Naruto laid back in his seat. "Normally I would do something to you for telling a lie about me but your punishment is with them so... see you at your funeral" Tears started to form in Kiba's eyes as he was dragged away into a secluded room.

"Hn pathetic" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah pathetic, I know" Sakura followed Sasuke's example.

I sighed feeling dread " _I feel like..._ " Kiba's screams echoed throughout the area. " _Righteous punishment has just been dealt out"_ after a couple of minutes past, Yukari, Katsumi and Hinata walked out of the room.

"So was the punishment successful?" Naruto asked relaxed.

"Yeah it was, he did try to escape but we did it, we successfully castrated him" every male that heard jumped forward in shock and started to tremble at the smirks the girls had. What made the guys even more scared was the fact girls thought it was funny, which lead to the guys cowering. Shikamaru was up and active, Choji was offering food on his place, Shino started talking like a normal person and hid his bugs, Sai just continued to be weird and Sasuke decided to put money on the table to pay for his meal and left followed by Sakura of course.

Naruto tried backing up which made him bump into Amaya and indirectly me as I was in her shirt. I sighed jumping to the edge of the table and watched in amusement as Naruto was nervously trapped between two girls that closed the gap on their sitting positions. I giggled to myself as Amaya put her left leg on Naruto's right leg and wrapped it round, Choma put her right leg on Naruto's left leg and wrapped it round, with both of them trapping the blond but that's when I stopped paying attention as the smell of fish hit my nose again. ' _Mmm fish'_ I sat up like I was going to eat like a lady but dived in like the wild demon cat I was.

" _Should we do something to stop this? Because it looks like something is going to kill every guy here"_ Akamaru shivered.

" _Nah they have this, Shikamaru and Choji are likely to not be hurt since they look kind and are not doing anything perverted_ " I moved my attention to the other guys in the room. " _Shino is being too quiet to be noticed really, I have no idea what is going to happen to Sai, Naruto looks like he is going to be raped"_.

" _What, how do you know Naruto is going to get raped?_ " Akamaru questioned

" _Well..."_ I remembered the events which happened

(Flash back)

I had just walked around the clan compound, being alpha female was a hard job despite being able to order others around, everyone trying to take the title of alpha from me was a pain. Luckily though none of the older dogs bothered me or I would have had to fight seriously but it worked out in the end. I yawned _'time for another cat nap_ '. I unleashed my claws and bounced to the wall next to the door, using my claws I climbed up until I was at a level height with the door handle to open the door gently in case Amaya was asleep. It wasn't like Inuzuka to lock doors if they were inside since even in deep sleeps they will wake up immediately if a foreign smell enters the room and I wasn't a foreign smell to Amaya so she wouldn't notice. I dropped down and pulled the door shut after I walked in ' _I wonder if she is asleep now?'_

"Mmm N-Naru... that's it r-right there" Amaya moaned from the bedroom, drawing my attention.

 _'Naru? As in Naruto, hm has she finally got him, I don't want to disturb them if they are mating and trying to create a litter of kittens'_. I sniffed the air _'but I don't smell anyone but her in there, strange_ '. I peered in the room using my face to nudge the door open slightly to not make any noise if I used my claws. ' _What is she even doing?'_ I wondered as a cat not knowing human behaviour or actions.

"D-deeper Naruto, fuck me until I can't walk" Amaya panted as her face was swallowed up by her pillow while her ass was in the air. Her fingers assaulting her pussy as roughly as she could without hesitation.

' _Huh? So that is a pussy like me, doesn't look like any kind of pussy I have seen before, it has no limbs or anything'_ I stared curiously. ' _But it is drooling, does he or she like the taste of fingers or is Amaya scratching a sweet spot'_

(Flash back end)

" _That's when I realised, humans call the female reproductive system a pussy, well it's more of a slang word but the point is Amaya is in the heat and she wants Naruto to 'help' her out_ " I informed Akamaru who nodded in understanding. " _I get why she chose Naruto, he is partially able to speak to me, he doesn't know all the words and takes a minute to translate in his head but it is still impressive considering he learned from analysing Amaya translating me talking to him_ " I smiled. " _Although if Amaya just put a mating mark on him, he will be fluent in talking with us"_ I sighed slightly " _he is alpha material plus with those whisker marks he is more cat like"_.

" _I am not sure about alpha male though_ " Akamaru admitted

" _And why is that?_ " I asked waiting for an answer.

" _He ran from the girls he is meant to be alpha of_ " Akamaru pointed over to Naruto sprinting out the door.

" _He will understand eventually Amaya will continue to persist until he can give her every kitten they can have together_ " I stated.

Akamaru tilted his head to the side " _But from what I can gather from Naruto, he does not understand the kind of intimate relationship he can have, shouldn't we tell him?_ "

I hummed in thought _'Amaya clearly desires him and it is my job to help her get him, maybe I should explain to the dumb ass what he has to do'._ I nodded to my thoughts " _Hey Akamaru, tell Amaya I am going to talk to Naruto"_. Using my feline flexibility to manoeuvre and the springs in my feet to bounce into action and chase the already fleeing Naruto.

(3rd person)

"Hey Tora" Amaya called after him as she, followed by Yukari ran out of the store

" _It's fine Amaya, Tora is just going after Naruto that's all"_ Akamaru told Amaya calming her down.

"What is he saying?" Yukari asked

"He is saying that..." Amaya started.

"That little Tora has gone after Naruto" both girls turned around to see Yin walking towards them. "May I ask what has you all worked up, your head is in a mix of emotions, are you feeling ok?"

Amaya took a step back in fear and lust 'Damn, my heat is back but it only would come back if another potential alpha that is stronger than what my heat medicine covers came near me, but for me to feel like this, he is powerful and matches slightly with my personality, my heat control medicine is not strong enough it's impossible'. Amaya's legs turned into jelly as she struggled to stand 'I need Naruto now or else, I can't'

Yin turned to Amaya "I'm sorry, did I frighten you? You're shaking". Amaya shook her head and ran back into the restaurant, Akamaru quickly followed but his was more out of fear than anything else. "Your friend is a bit weird Yukari, is she normally like this".

"No she isn't normally like this, she is acting strangely" Yukari wondered

"Oh well, on another topic I came here wondering if you want a bit of secret training to help you with that darkness" Yin stated. "Since you can't get rid of it, may as well 'control' it right?"

Yukari nodded "yeah sure" Yin smirked as he pulled Yukari under his cloak and disappeared into the shadows, literally.

(Tora Pov)

I was finally catching up to Naruto _'Aha he has stopped at last now I can... wait a second, who is that?_ ' I stopped just before I go past the corner and see Naruto.

"I am telling you, I can't do those missions without others noticing" Naruto spoke annoyed.

"Lord Danzo will not be pleased Naruto, you know he only likes perfection"

"I know that but he also likes secrecy, if I do this I will be exposed as root" Naruto stated

"We can create an excuse for you not being here"

"Even if you could, I am not taking that risk, Sai" Naruto explained, crossing his arms.

Sai sighed "Fine I will report this to Lord Danzo but remember without root, Yukari will be used, well her body will be used by Sasuke Uchiha to restore the Uchiha clan, remember that". Naruto grunted "and please remember you cannot disobey root or Lord Danzo will activate the seal in your mouth to make you obey".

"I know that" Naruto left with the rage in his voice turning emotionless again as Sai left the other way. I stepped back slowly trying to avoid Naruto's view but considering he had the all seeing eye, the byakugan which enhances the users vision even when not activated. "How much did you hear Tora? Actually it doesn't matter, keep it a secret, you got that". I nodded before Naruto bent down, grabbing my sides and lifting me up then placing me on his head "Sorry if I am not that comfy but how about I take you back to Amaya?"

" _Yeah I would like that"_ I curled up on his head getting comfy for the walk back.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Sorry about the wait everybody but I had a lot of work to do, now it is mostly finished so here I am.**

"Again!" a deep voice boomed.

Yukari put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up then stared Yin in the face. "Yes Yin sensei" she managed to wobbly stand up.

"Remember you need to focus, clear your mind, see the darkness, feel the darkness and take it within yourself" Yin lectured. Yukari gritted her teeth as her shadow darkened and started to crawl up her left side. "Good now hold the power, darkness is unlimited but control in needed, in a fight you will need to concentrate on fighting and control" Yin walked closer to her.

"That's easier said than done" Yukari had her eyes clenched in focus.

Yin shook his head "relax, you do not need to tense up while you focus, deep breaths" Yin whispered. "Open your eyes slowly" she unclenched her eyes "evaluate your surrounding but don't take them in". Yukari opened her eyes fully but the shadows slowly were sliding off her "okay Yukari stop now, take a break".

"No I can do this... I can" Yukari gritted her teeth in pain "I... I"

"Stop it now Yukari your body can't handle anymore" Yin raised his voice. Yukari let out a small scream of pain but stopped as she was rendered unconscious by Yin tapping her forehead. "Stupid idiot" Yin caught her and put her down gently. Pulling up her top slightly to see her stomach 'hm her body to limiting her growth, her core is unstable due to her light and darkness fluctuating rapidly'. Yin put a hand on her stomach then a light and dark flash came from Yukari as her core settled down "that should do for now" a small smile appeared on his face.

"So you do have a caring side to you, that's heart warming" Yang leaned against a tree, observing the scene before him.

"Just like you have a darkness" Yin stood up to face Yang "in the past you showed a lot of promise for the darkness why did you choose the light instead?"

"The same reason you chose darkness instead of light, I thought it was necessary" Yang spoke with a voice full of conviction.

Yin turned away picking up Yukari bridal style "just like it is necessary to protect Yukari here". Two anbu landed between Yin and Yang "destroy that clone then move on to the plans" Yin ordered the two anbu. "Use your full power, I have set up a barrier to stop anyone from noticing, just kill him".

"Yes Master" both anbu responded as the female anbu unsheathed a one handed katana while the male anbu coated himself in lightning. Yang's eyes narrowed as he sensed the energy coming from the two 'these two are not ordinary anbu, the male is at least high kage level, the female is slightly beyond kage level, lower than Madara or Harashima but close, who is she?' Yang was knocked out of his thoughts as darkness started to flow into the anbu's bodies 'what the h-?' immediately after the darkness flowed the two anbu had white hair with a strand of black hair similar to Yin.

Yin looked back once with a smirk 'bad luck Yang, a clone won't be strong enough to beat my personal anbu, especially dusk' Yin referred to the female with a greyish mask. 'I have taught dusk more than you can imagine' he disappeared into a shadow along with the unconscious Yukari.

Yang sighed throwing a orb of light "holy judgement". Yang relaxed slightly knowing ordinary anbu were no match for him but was shocked as dusk deflected the orb off her sword while the male with a dragon mask jumped over dusk and punched towards Yang sending a bolt of lightning at him. "That's not possible, to deflect a light attack you must either use light, darkness or a mixture of both to stop it, who are you and how did you obtain such strong powers?" Yang asked commandingly as he raised a hand to block the attack with a shield of light.

Dragon landed like a boulder cracking the ground slightly "Master Yin gave us these powers with a purpose, we were the chosen ones to be directly under the future ruler of this world".

"You are more like his pawns he doesn't care for you or anyone, all he cares about is him and anything that can benefit him until it runs out of usefulness" Yang stated.

"It does not matter" dusk spoke carelessly. "My goals fit in with Master Yin's, to achieve true peace of unity and uniformity I will help my Master with anything even if it costs my life". Dusk and dragon rushed forward once more to clash with the Yang clone just as the real Yang was sensed by the clone.

(Konoha Council)

Once again Yang was standing in front of the council, the civilians were chatting wildly among themselves while the shinobi side plus the advisers of the hokage remained silent. "Shall we begin this meeting, we don't have all day here, let us decide what to do with _him_ " Yin sneered.

"Indeed we shall, I have the information about Yang's time in wave and the atrocities that had happened there" Hiruzen glared at Yang with narrowed eyes. Yin hid his smirk from everyone except Yang but Yang smirked right back at him. "Yang has saved wave from near total annihilation by a maniac wielding black flames" Hiruzen stated as all emotions drained from Yin's face. "But not only did he save all the villagers he could but helped them restore their homes, I can say Yang is a... decent man at least from what I know of him". Hiruzen continued "even the civilians created a statue of their saviour, while they couldn't spend much time on it, I hear it is quite a sight".

"Are you sure Hiruzen?" Yin commented. "While actions speak louder than words, it just makes it difficult to trust him, for all we know he could be behind the attack after all, only untrained civilians saw this". Yin motioned to the civilian side "tell me if true ninjas had a fight right here would you actually be able to understand what is happening?"

"Well I... yes I would" a snob of a civilian spoke out sluggish like.

"Really... can you show me a jutsu hand sign, any one will do" Yin went through hand signs at a jonin pace "I am showing you them now so show us one".

"W-well how's this" the civilian made a random hand sign, not even close to a proper one.

"Far from similar" Danzo pitched in "we cannot trust civilians as witnesses due to the fact they can fall for the simplest of genjutsus".

"This was only confirming my suspicions of the nature of Yang" Hiruzen silenced the council. "Danzo I expect you to be like this about everyone but you are clearly too judgemental to put a worthwhile opinion through and Yin, I don't know where this hostility of yours is coming from but you will have to deal with it".

"Hiruzen if you just let anyone with supposedly good intentions in the village, konoha will be in ruins before your next birthday" Yin stood up warningly.

"One man cannot ruin a whole village, you will see one day that taking risks is the best option which is why I am allowing Yang into the village, of course I will need to discuss his role in the village, now that is the end of that". Hiruzen raised his voice "this meeting was only to share the information with you all, the meeting is dismissed".

Yin stormed off in a subtle way, angry about Yang's acceptance into the village 'just you wait Hiruzen, I will show you the despair of your actions then I will replace you with one of my tools'. He was brought out of his thoughts as dusk landed beside him "did you deal with the clone like I asked"

"Yes Master however dragon was killed in the process" dusk held out a dragon mask. "I also took his power for myself, now I should be able to deal with his clones by myself now".

"Good your power is very immense for an apprentice anyway, you are like a pawn that made it to the other side of the board" Yin chuckled "how would you like to be upgraded into something more".

"More than anything master?" dusk replied following him.

"Hold up there Yin" Danzo strolled slowly with his walking stick banging on the ground as he walked. "We still need to discuss some plans and go over some ideas to further that cause".

Yin looked back with a scowl "don't try and order me around Danzo or your usefulness may come to an end". Yin continued walking leaving the elderly war hawk to his own devices.

(With Yukari)

Her eyes fluttered open to a bright light waking her up "is it morning already?.. wait a second" Yukari sat up finding herself in a bed thankfully in her own bed with all her clothes still on. "Why am I here? I was just training with Yin, how did I end up here?" Yukari threw the sheets off her and sat on the edge of the bed holding her head. "Oh yeah I messed up big time and my own power exploded in my face" she chuckled.

She stood up with a large stretch, seeing a note on her bed side table "must be from Yin unless Naruto came back to the flat for something". Yukari picked up the note and started to read

 _'To the little idiot,_

 _sorry I left during your training session but I believe you deserved a rest for a while, just focus on your regular training for now, to make up for not teaching you for a while I have got you a gift, hope you like it, the gift is on the other side of your bed, I hope you read the letter first,_

 _-Yin'_

Yukari smiled excitedly "actually it is probably nothing that good, maybe a box of chocolates or... whoa". Her mouth dropped open in surprise, hanging on the other side of her bed was an outfit which she instantly fell in love with "I am definitely putting this on now".

A few minutes later Yukari looked at herself in the mirror having put the outfit on properly. The outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt with a high collar black battle bodysuit jacket with short sleeves. The jacket had samurai armoured shoulder plates and an armoured belt covering her stomach with dark blue straps holding the armour in place. The outfit included black pants with light samurai armour covering the front of her thighs, black boots and armoured gloves. She tied her hair up into a pony tail with a dark blue ribbon while two bangs covered both sides of her face.

Yukari grinned although it could not be scene due to the high collar "sweet" she activated her balance eye as they seemed to darken.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I know it has been a while since the last chapter but hopefully it wasn't to bad. Yukari's outfit is the new picture for this story.**

 **Drag out**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Merry Christmas to all or whatever you celebrate, my present to you is here before I probably get wasted while celebrating on the holidays. Okay this chapter is to give you more details on the oc Yang with a bit of plot (A/N I do not mean "Plot" by the way)**

While everyone in the teams had already left the restaurant, Amaya was the only one to have not left. The reason was simply she was stuck in the toilet cubical dealing with her heat problem. The biggest problem for her is that with her heat this strong she could hardly walk for 10 seconds before collapsing in pleasure, not to mention anyone with advanced smelling would notice her in a instant. "For fuck sake, why can't I just get rid of this feeling" she slammed her face against the door of the cubical as her left hand drifted down her stomach to her nether regions while her right hand hovered over her chest.

"Amaya are you in here? I have brought Tora back for you" Naruto called in from outside the toilets.

"Uhh thanks but one question... how did you find me?" Amaya asked a little worried.

"Why does that matter?" Naruto asked confused. "But I used my byakugan to find you if you are so interested".

'Phew he didn't smell my arousal' Amaya sighed in relief "Wait byakugan, you saw what I was doing right?"

"Yeah I saw you, if you want to talk about it or something, you might find it a bit weird talking to me about it though" Naruto offered. "How did the ever so secret Inuzuka heat happen today, don't you have medicine for this?"

"I do but Yukari's friend or something must of done something because immediately when I met him, my medicine stopped working or some shit" Amaya complained.

Naruto's eyes narrowed 'is it that Yin bastard again'. "Tora look after Amaya for me I have to go do something" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a heavily embarrassed Amaya.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto strolled down the street with one objective in mind. The stares he usually got quickly stopped due to the aura he was omitting 'he is dead for this'.

"Yo Naruto it's been a while" Jiraiya waved shortly in front of him. "You won't believe what I have found today".

Naruto ignored the white haired pervert "I have something to do, I will see you later".

"Hold up there" Jiraiya stopped Naruto from walking past him "I just want you to meet my new friend and pervert in arms... Yang". The hooded man stared at Naruto with concern as he got an icy stare in return.

"Are you okay you seem... angry, is there anything you need help with?" Yang asked but Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped off. "We should follow him in case he does something he regrets" Jiraiya nodded following Naruto at a distance.

"Tsk they are following me" Naruto stated with active byakugan. 'hm there he is' Naruto widened his eyes as he saw his team as well as some of the rest of his graduating year group and some of the year below with senseis there as well. 'No it doesn't matter they are there, it won't stop me' Naruto shook his head as he grew closer to his target. Naruto landed at the training ground they were at not being subtle in the slightest.

"Hey brat" Anko spoke chewing on a dango stick.

Asuma took the cigarette out of his mouth to exhale some smoke "did you get our message to meet here after, we couldn't find you after you left after Tora".

"Yes it would be a shame if you missed out on this opportunity" Yin walked forward all smug like.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger but said nothing as Sasuke spoke up "I can't be bothered waiting any longer, an elite like me shouldn't have to wait for these commoners so hurry up and tell me why you called for this meeting".

"Now Sasuke, Yin here is one of the main members of the council, he could have you locked up for insulting him so please calm down" Kakashi put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"It's fine Kakashi, I am also getting quite fed up of all this waiting" Yin stated. "Jiraiya, Yang you don't have to hide, this is not a secret" Jiraiya and Yang stepped out from behind a tree. "The reason I called all of your teams here is the fact by order of the Hokage, you will all be serving under me as an... attack squad per say".

"You can't be serious" Yang stepped forward "aren't you only an advisor, you shouldn't be given control of any team much less a whole group".

"And you have a weird smell about you" Kiba sniffed, Akamaru would have as well but was still scared after the last encounter.

"Look you can't refuse an order from a superior, especially an order like this" Kurenai explained. "The Hokage must have thought this would be the best decision, going against his orders is treason".

"So what if it is, I will refuse, mainly because you are in charge" Naruto stated. "Every time you teach Yukari recently, she comes back wounded badly" Naruto's byakugan turned slightly red as orange chakra started to appear slightly. "I don't care if she doesn't mind, I won't allow you to hurt her any more" Naruto charged forward aiming to strike Yin.

Yin chuckled internally 'that's right show me your hatred become the demon I want... just like your mother'. Naruto threw a punch at Yin's face but was cut off by Yin backhanding Naruto which would have sent him through multiple trees but Yang intervened by catching Naruto before any other damage was done. "Yang you really shouldn't get in the way of me and my discipline, while I might seem cruel it is best for people to learn quickly to follow superiors orders" Yin sighed.

"Is that how you treated all of your subordinates in the past" Yang muttered "although you probably treated them much worse".

Yin smirked "like your comrades"

Yang's hair overshadowed his eyes "People like you... and those that serve you... is why I am here today but not all can follow me on this path". Yang put Naruto down gently as he was knocked out but nobody else moved, they were frozen in place unsure what to do except get out of the way.

Yin laughed quietly "no matter what you do, you will lose someone because you simply go against basic survival instincts".

Yang closed the gap between him and Yin "and what about you, you sacrifice everyone that doesn't suit you, don't you remember how you gave up on the Jashin cult".

"The insane ones you killed straight after" Yin replied.

(Flashback)

A large village stood between the hidden mist and Konoha, well once stood. Currently the village was full of broken houses and streams of blood. "Ahaha die you sinners" a woman with mid length silver hair laughed crazily. She had what looked like a skeleton painted on her body and large black spike which she held in her left hand. She slammed the spike down on a man in a farmer's outfit, killing him instantly but it looked like the man had suffered a lot before his death.

"High priestess" a couple of others with skeletons pasted on their skins ran towards the silver haired woman before about 30 more ran towards her one by one. "We have sacrificed everyone in the village to Lord Jashin, where shall we punish the sinners next?"

The high priestess licked the blood off her spike and grinned insanely "are you sure you got everyone because you missed little old me?" The high priestess dropped her grin as a golden flame started to consume her legs.

"Ahh you fucking son of a bitch, show yourself whore bag" the head priestess screamed out in pain moving her legs to try and put out the fire.

Yang landed in the middle of the cultists "oh yeah, you are the ones that swear nearly non stop".

"Kill the bastard already" The head priestess ordered. "Lord Jashin commands it" she fell over as her legs were burnt to a crisp.

"Die" the first Jashinist charged forward with a katana but it was useless as Yang's hand shot forward into his chest breaking all of his ribs.

"Burn" the inside of the man's chest combusted in the golden flames before Yang withdrew his hand allowing the man to fall to the floor. Yang spun around grabbing the next man's wrists and turned his own sword against him then stabbed him through the eye before he dropped like the first. Taking the sword he sliced the woman that ran at him next, chopping her arms off but that didn't stop her trying to bite his throat apart although Yang decapitating her did. It did not take long for Yang to deal with the so called immortals but considering they actually had no real fighting style, they were more like normal thugs that took more than a simple beating.

Watching from a distance Yin decided to make his appearance known to the head priestess "It looks like you are having a problem here".

"Lord... Jashin... help me" she begged trying to grab his leg from her fallen position but it was no use, the flames had engulfed her whole body except for small parts of her body including half of her face.

Yin crouched down to her level "I will not help you, you failed me for the last time"

"I won't fail again my lord... please" she begged once more "Lord... Jashin"

"You really don't get it do you, the reason I am not helping you is because your usefulness has come to an end" Yin stated. "I mean why would I need you, you are failed experiments I created, the immortality I gave you only lasts for so long and it weakens the body over time but I guess it did help me control you with a simple genjutsu". Yin chuckled "there are no gods... well not in this world anyway... Jashin is a lie I created for my own purposes, now die knowing you are nothing but a puppet under my genjutsu". Yin disappeared once more leaving a tear driven priestess before she was completely consumed by the flames.

Yang sighed 'Yin still hasn't changed, I thought he did when he told me where to find this cult but I guess it was simply he was to lazy to do it himself, not that I mind stopping insane homicidal cults'. Yang dodged the last of the Jashinists and stabbed the guy in the ass with a dagger "now learn the meaning of go fuck yourself in hell". The dagger extended into a large full length curved sword and came out the man's mouth preventing him from screaming due to the agony he was feeling. "You are lucky I am not overly cruel even to someone like you" Yang ripped his sword from the man slicing him perfectly in half vertically. Yang looked over to his left to see another Jashinist with a triple bladed scythe then pointed his sword at the Jashinist "I want you to leave this place and disband your cult, your Lord Jashin has abandoned you". Yang grabbed the man and threw him away "hurry up and go".

(Flash back end)

Yang narrowed his eyes "the ones you told me to kill".

"Your the one that agreed to it, now..." Yin moved closer to intimidate Yang. "I want you to leave pronto or do you want to be jailed for not following a direct order" he whispered just quiet enough to not be heard by the surrounding teams.

"Fine but you can count on me keeping a close eye on you" Yang walked away without looking back until he was out of the training ground. Yang continued his wandering until he heard a commotion which got his attention.

"Heh look at the little demon, nothing compared to the big one eh" a child about the age of 9 pinning down a fox the size of a small cat

"Let's see how it likes this?" a girl started to stomp on the fox's back legs and tail.

A boy pushed her to the side slightly "nah instead of that how about we take the legs off all together" he pulled out a kunai and raised it high in the air. The boy tried to bring the kunai down on the fox but failed as his wrist was grabbed and he was lifted into the air.

"What do you brats think you're doing? Don't harm another animal or person for your own satisfaction you brats". Yang threw the kid into the other two gently as they ran away quickly, sighing Yang crouched down to the fox "don't worry little one I will help you". His hands glowed a golden yellow as the injuries on the fox disappeared in a flash "it's alright now". The fox yipped as a thank you and ran off back into the forest.

"I guess you aren't the prick my brother said you were" a young woman with brown hair tied in a pony tail, triangular marks on her cheeks and wore a chunin outfit. "But he usually says that about anyone that beats him".

"Who are you exactly?" Yang asked

"The names Hana, I'm Kiba's sister" she smiled "I will see you around" Hana gave him a wink and left swaying her hips side to side seductively.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Thanks for reading I hope you all have nice holidays.**

 **Drag out**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Hated Prodigy**

"Okay brats listen up" Anko chewed on a dango stick while her team standing around her waiting for what was going to be said. "Now I know you have all been under from very intense training, and to be quite impressed by how far you have come over the last few weeks" she spoke proudly. Naruto grinned slightly, Katsumi nodded in acknowledgement and Yukari smiled softly under her high collar. "So I would like to give you this" Anko reached into her mesh shirt and pulled out three slips of paper.

"Are those chakra papers? Why do we need chakra paper if we already know our chakra natures?" Naruto asked.

"You don't I just pulled out the wrong thing, it happens" Anko reached back into her shirt.

Naruto dead panned "do you seriously keep everything in you bust or something?"

"Naruto... if you were a woman with assets you would too" Katsumi put a hand in her own shirt. "I mean look at this" Katsumi started to pull out a handle before pulling the weapon out completely. Naruto's jaw dropped as she had just pulled out the executioner's blade, a weapon which was taller than her out of her bust.

"I...I" Naruto began

"Naruto you really are stupid, how do you think Amaya keeps Tora in her bust all the time?" Yukari stated "also when did you take that sword?".

"Just before I took the other 'sword'" Katsumi pulled out the helm splitter. "Did either of you want it, I don't need both swords" she held up the helm splitter "does either of you want it, just take it anyway even if you don't I am sure you could give it to someone else". Katsumi tossed it to Yukari who sealed it in a scroll then passed it to Naruto, Naruto shrugged putting the scroll securely up his sleeve

"Now now don't be too hard on him you two" Anko stopped the conversation "men just don't understand". All three women laughed at Naruto's utter confusion on the logic of it but it was well known for woman they simply put an invisible storage seal there so it would be hard to find if someone was trying to find a hidden seal on them, also just to mess with men and flat chested women. "Anyway I found what I was looking for" Anko pulled out 3 forms. "So as I was going to say before, I am recommending you for the chunin exams that are in a couple of weeks".

"Yes" Yukari cheered "but please tell me you got the dates right this time, we arrived at the end of last years exam and missed out on becoming chunin".

"Oh I only said that because I didn't want to put fresh genin from the academy into dangerous territory" Anko crossed her arms.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched "you said before we were a match for any of the other genin there, what changed your mind".

Anko sighed deeply closing her eyes "I was only sugar coating it for you". Her eyes snapped open as chakra rolled of her body and cracked the ground beneath her to show she was in serious mode. Although Anko never had the same amount of chakra as Naruto or some elite jonin, her killing intent was beyond most and made even some top ninja freak out. Naruto and Yukari who had already faced multiple frightening things in their childhood managed to stay on their feet but were visibly shaking and Naruto had cold sweat running down his back, Katsumi on the other hand suffered the worst out of all of them falling to her knees afraid, dropping the executioner's blade in the process. "You three are strong for genin I will admit that however you have too many flaws to be called a good ninja" Anko glared at her team.

"Naruto, while you do not speak arrogantly I can see it all too well in your actions, that superiority complex will get you killed" Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Anko beat him too it. "Don't try and play innocent, you gave a prime example when you attacked Yin, you were so arrogant that you charged in recklessly and nearly got killed because of it". Anko turned her head to Katsumi "As for you, the way you cooperate with others in team working exercises is a disgrace to put it lightly, while not the worst, in a life or death situation you would probably get one of your team members killed" Anko sighed "you and the Aburame communication skills". Yukari shivered under Anko's gaze now on her "And you Yukari are the worst out of all of you, you have a similar arrogance to Naruto but you hate when anyone tries to help you, just because you have good intentions it does not make them right, the way you also push everyone out of your way to get what you want does not work, to be honest if I wasn't here and it was just you three on a mission, one little issue would make you fail the mission". Anko took a deep breath now that her lecture was over as her chakra and killing intent receded "but I will fix that in the remaining days we have before the exam starts so lets get started."

(Time skip)

It had only been a week since Anko had lectured them and true to her word, she had sorted out their issues mostly with a one on one full day training while the other two did their own training, then it switched round so all of them got full days of training. Katsumi's turn was today and was learning about communication while doing extreme sword exercises with the executioner's blade weight and size making it even harder. Yukari had left Naruto alone to train using her kodachis with a purple haired anbu that helped her in the past with family issues. Naruto on the other hand had to rest after Anko's intense training the day before so was walking through the village.

Naruto yawned looking at the sky lost in thought as he walked, accidentally bumping into somebody "sorry about that... huh?" He looked down to see he had actually bumped into sand not the person in front of him. The person turned half way around obviously female if her figure was anything to go by. She had dark red hair tied into twin tails that reach her shoulders, a kanji tattoo on her forehead meaning love and light green eyes with what seemed to be bold black eyeliner. She wore a black shirt with a mesh shirt underneath, a black pants, ordinary ninja sandals with tape around the ankles. Around over her right shoulder was a white piece of cloth and on he left shoulder was a large brown strap which held up a large gourd half her size on her back.

"Who are you" the girl turned fully to face him, her face unemotional.

"Naruto... um what's with the sand?" Naruto spoke unsure what else to say "and what's your name?"

The girl squinted her eyes "Gaia..." she then moved her mouth slowly into a creepy grin. "You seem... interesting... my existence..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "what about your existence?" he ignored that she paid his question with little heed.

"I will prove my existence by..." Gaia suddenly stopped mid sentence as a disturbance could be heard from another street. Gaia dropped her grin back to it's unemotional state and jumped off in the direction of the disturbance, shrugging Naruto followed suit trailing right behind Gaia.

"You are a strange one you know that" Naruto told Gaia but was completely ignored. Gaia stopped on a tree branch above the scene while Naruto landed on another branch. Down below a boy wearing a cat suit with face paint and a large object wrapped in bandages on his back was holding up another boy a few years younger than him by the scruff of his shirt. Gaia just remain watching as Sakura was telling the cat dressed boy to let the child go but Naruto launched himself down. "I would advise you let go of him immediately" catching the cat boy by surprise, Naruto gripped the arm holding the young boy up "or you will have to deal with more than just me". Naruto put more pressure on the boys wrist to make him drop the younger boy.

"You better let go of me or else" the boy struggled trying to get out of the grip. Naruto never let go "Alright I warned ya" the boy pulled back his other fist ready to punch Naruto but the blond acted faster placing his palm on the cat boy's chest and sent a pulse of chakra through him. At first nothing happened but a few seconds later the boy fell to his knees holding his stomach as though he had been punched hard.

"Kankuro what are you doing on the floor he barely touched you" A blonde walked up to him slightly worried for the cat boy now named Kankuro.

"Shut it Temari this bastard must have done something to me" Kankuro wheezed out slowly getting up. "What did you do to me?" Kankuro shouted at Naruto. Naruto ignored him as he turned to see Sasuke's dramatic entrance.

"Hey you losers better cut it out, trying to act so high and mighty in someone elses village" Sasuke spoke sitting on the branch Naruto was previously on throwing a small pebble up and down.

Kankuro growled at Sasuke "You are not part of this so butt out if you know what's..."

"Kankuro shut up or I'll kill you like the disgrace you are" Gaia jumped down from her branch. "Naruto... you will be the one to prove my existence" she almost threatened as she started to walk away with Kankuro and Temari right behind her. Naruto shrugged and walked in the opposite direction completely ignoring Sasuke.

It took him 5 minutes to reach his destination of the local blacksmith. "hm I wonder if Tenten is home, she would know what to do with these" he referred to the helm splitter. Opening the door to the blacksmith and going inside he noticed a burly man with a large hammer banging on a sword at his forge. "Excuse me" Naruto called out to the man but it fell on death ears with the sword banging too loud.

"Hey Naruto" Tenten skipped over getting his attention. "Don't try talking to my dad during work, he won't talk while working even if he does hear you" Naruto nodded dumbly at her words. "So why are you here?"

"Well I was wondering if you would know what to do with these?" he took a scroll from his sleeve and gave it to her "I thought you would like them being a weapon expert and all that".

Tenten undid the seal on the scroll and the helm splitter appeared in an instant her eyes turned into massive stars. "Of course I like them, the legendary helm splitter a weapon of the hidden mist swordsman, this is so cool" she picked the weapon up and started giving it a few practice swings.

"I wouldn't swing it like that... ah" Tenten started to lose control of her swings do to the weight and flailed wildly. In that moment Naruto did the thing true friends would do in that situation, he leaped out the door he came in to save his own ass being cut off. Which was the smartest move considering the axe flew out after him and barely missed him between his legs 'why did I give her the weapon'. Naruto went extremely pale as Tenten rushed out to pick up the helm splitter once more to give it another try 'why are you doing this to me?' Naruto tried to crawl for safety as he cried anime tears.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Drag out**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Thanks for reading everyone but can I have some reviews please (gives a puppy look) I don't know if I am making good chapters or not, please let me improve. Also sorry if this chapter is short, I am struggling to write this story, any help would be appreciated.**

"...Orochimaru is set to attack"

"Good was the reanimation jutsu that I gave him a success?"

"Only partially... the fourth hokage failed to resurrect but may I ask, how did you get that jutsu"

"I guess you could say I created it for the 'creator' even though the jutsu is watered down if used by a weaker caster, it is still one of the strongest jutsus in the world" Yin walked out of a dark alley . "Oh and one more thing Kabuto, if you get the chance kill Naruto Uzumaki, this is only a secondary mission but do not attack him close to the one named Yang or you will die". Yin sighed as Kabuto left in a reverse summon "Did you hear all that you needed to hear?"

"Yeah" Yang jumped down from a nearby rooftop. "Even after all this time why do you bother doing this?" Yang's eyes shined from under his hood "you could have destroyed the village ages ago by just using your own power".

Yin grunted "satisfaction, nothing more nothing less" Yin leaned against a wall.

"Satisfaction?" Yang repeated

"Yes satisfaction, you have my answer so leave me alone" Yin put the hood on his cloak up. "Unless you want a fight you will leave me alone... brother" he spoke the last part with distaste before disappearing without a trace.

(Elsewhere)

"I... h... hate... you... for... this..." Katsumi spoke between pants while Anko yawned nearly falling asleep during a little spar.

"And I love you for providing me with so much entertainment" Anko replied chirpily. "Now come on, don't give up so quickly" Anko egged Katsumi on. Katsumi clenched her teeth as she forced her body to stand while holding the executioner's blade up with jelly arms. "Don't give me such a weak stance, hold yourself as strong, don't show any weakness, make them fear your power, crush all who oppose you".

Katsumi sweat dropped "where did you read that off of"

"S-shut up I really made that up myself" Anko blushed in embarrassment being caught out. "We still have several hours of daylight left" she leaped forward attacking Katsumi, holding back to give the Aburame a chance.

"I may not win this spar because you are a superior jonin while I am a genin but I will not go down without giving you one injury" Katsumi raised the executioner's blade using the flat side of the sword as a make shift shield to block Anko's punch. However what Katsumi didn't expect was Anko using her momentum to body slam into the sword knocking the bug user back.

"Really you will injure little me" Anko chuckled slightly "go ahead and try". Katsumi narrowed her eyes and clenched her sword handle before hopping forward using the sword's long length to it's full advantage, taking a wide swing to keep Anko at a distance. "Too slow" Anko ducked under the sword and elbowed Katsumi in the stomach. Katsumi wheezed having all the air leave her as she dropped her sword "I win..."

Katsumi smirked "really doesn't look that way to me" she head butted the purplette in the chest. Anko blinked in surprise taking a couple of steps back "now I got you now". Katsumi kicked up her sword and swung it upwards hitting her in the chin. "Ha I got you... Anko sensei"

Anko looked down as her hair covered her eyes "so you did... heh". She burst out in a creepy laughter before stopping suddenly "I guess I was being to easy on you, my little Katsumi... prepare your ass to be devastated".

"W-wait what" Katsumi's eyes widened in utter fear as she had awoken a true monster.

(Elsewhere)

"It's... impossible..." Hiruzen gasped in complete shock. "My dreams... have finally come true... all of the paperwork... is gone". Hiruzen opened a drawer in his desk and took out icha icha paradise "freedom".

"Lord Hokage" Hiruzen looked at the door hearing his secretary "You have a visitor"

Hiruzen sighed "who is it"

"It's me" the door slammed open as a small squeaking sound was heard as Yang rolled in on a wheeled chair slowly as he himself spun in circles. "The one and only Yang, at your service".

"What do you want Yang, we have already discussed your terms for being here" Hiruzen raised his voice annoyed his time of relaxation came to an end.

Yang stood up from the chair "I see you want to skip all the chit chat, so I will get on to why I am here". "You see I have found out a bit of information that needs your attention Hiruzen" Yang leaned on the desk between them. "I have discovered a plot against the leaf".

"And what would this plot be exactly" Hiruzen grasped his hands together to use them as a head rest "tell me all the details".

(Time skip)

"So that is what I got from the plans" Yang stated.

"Do you really expect me to believe all that, while I believe Orochimaru can be up to his usual tricks, I can't believe Yin going against the village" Hiruzen replied. "While I admit Yin is a shady character and what you say about him having his own anbu like Danzo and root, Yin has never tried to replace me as Hokage or such". Hiruzen shook his head "in fact Yin has made the leaf gain much more power than in the past, the leaf is getting wealthier and he is even trying to bring nations together as an ambassador, so I believe his plate would be a little full if he was also planing an attack wouldn't you agree".

Yang crossed his arm in disapproval "have it your way but what are you going to do"

Hiruzen grinned "as part of our agreement, I will be using you for a simple task". Yang looked confused "Yang I am going to use you as a proctor of the chunin exams". Hiruzen leaned back in his chair "I want you to be right at the centre of the attack at all times, as you don't know what part of the exams they will strike, you will be on guard to counter any attack".

"I understand, I better prepare then" Yang walked out the room with many thoughts clouding his mind.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Hated Prodigy**

 **Guest: well it looks like you read my whole story to give me a flame, don't I feel flattered. Now please rewrite this story better like you say to prove me wrong, make this story great. BTW why read when it was so painful to, it sounds like you just wanted something to complain about and you clicked on my story so I don't care at all.**

"Well it is finally time for the exam" Naruto stretched. "So how are you guys feeling about this?"

"Anko said it was in room 301" Yukari ignored Naruto's question.

Katsumi raised an eyebrow "Cold... and calculative" she stated in a whisper. 'Yukari is different from before, she is not giving Naruto the time of day or making chit chat'.

"Fine everyone just ignore me then" Naruto huffed to himself. "No really just ignore me..." he spoke with heavy sarcasm "seriously... hn"

Yukari turned around to Naruto with only her eyes glistening past her high collar clothing "you don't need an answer to your question, we trained day and night for this, we should feel confident with high self esteem". She shrugged "maybe a little tired as well but not much else"

"I feel nothing out of the ordinary, that's because the exam seems less of a worry than missions we have already done, also there is slight muscle ache from sensei but nothing too bad" Katsumi analysed. "We should go in now, being late is not highly recommended".

"Yeah I would guess that as well" Yukari began to make her way to the room with Naruto and Katsumi tailing behind her.

"Come on let us through" Lei spoke in her unnaturally loud voice before she was pushed aside rather easily. "We came here for the chunin exams".

"Heh" a boy who looked around 13 with black hair and a thin white band around his face smirked cockily. "Don't worry we are actually helping you out here, you will get hurt if you take these exams, you might even die in the exam".

"Look if you can't even get past us, then you should just quit on trying to become chunin" the second boy with a bandanna headband spoke.

Tenten bent down to help Lei up "please le us through we are supposed to go in there"

"No can do, stop trying to act tough by trying to enter these exams" the second one stated.

"Wow that's harsh" a random genin spoke up

"Harsh... no do you want to know what's harsh?" Yukari moved past the crowd. "My brain trying to comprehend all of you trying to go into a third floor room through a second floor door". Yukari sighed "you could of at least changed the other signs as well, rookie mistake".

"So you saw through us did you" the first boy smirked. "well now you have to deal with this..." the boy began to go into a taijutsu stance but felt a cold object against his neck.

Yukari narrowed her eyes as she held her kodachi under his chin "now, now don't start a fight unless you know you can win".

"Y-yeah sure, I will remember that" the boy gulped nervously as Yukari removed her blade away from his neck. 'What the hell has Anko been teaching her team, speed like that is very taxing on the body of a young genin... no she has the body of a chunin, it looks like that was her normal speed, damn it Anko did you keep them behind so you have an OP team in the exams'.

"Come on Lei, Tenten you can stop with your fake injuries now" Neji had narrowed eyes. He then turned to Yukari "Y-Y um... Yukari..." Neji's sharp expression turned mushy as his face turned bright pink with embarrassment. "P-please b-b-b-be... pleased to meet you" he finshed quickly with a shaky hand going for a hand shake. Yukari's eyebrows twitched in anger and feminine fury as Neji's eyes rotated on the view of her bust to her thighs and nether regions.

"The longer you stare the more painful it will be when I cut everything off" Yukari gave a death glare as killing intent brought almost everyone to the ground. Yukari grabbed Neji's face with her hand and tightened her grip.

"Hn what's wrong are you on your period little whore" a silence echoed throughout the corridor as Yukari turned around to the speaker everyone parted so Sasuke was in clear view with his team behind him. "Don't look at me with those eyes, I know you want to suck me too but I don't go for sluts but maybe if you shake your ass enough, I might let you bare young Uchihas"

Yukari laughed "Okay sasuke I will" in speeds clearly above genin, Yukari closed the distance between them carrying Neji like a rag doll and slammed her boot into Sasuke's chest pinning him against the floor. "You seem like you want a blow job first, well I have the right equipment for the job" she shook Neji in the air. "Enjoy" Yukari grabbed the helm of Sasuke's shorts and threw Neji's head in then took out some Ninja wire and wrapped in around Sasuke's waist, keeping Neji there. "If anyone releases them, expect me to say hello".

"That was a bit much don't you think?" Naruto had cold sweat running down his back.

"I wouldn't say anything" Katsumi whispered to Naruto.

Yukari huffed with her hands on her hips "no I think I was perfectly reasonable, why are you going to defend them or somethin'... hm"

Naruto shook his head quickly "it's just when I accidentally touched you and you never went to such extremes".

"Do you really think so little of me" Yukari gave a serious look. "I may scar others mentally or physically but I won't do that to my friends... while I might give you a slap for looking at parts of me in a certain way or touching selected areas" Yukari sighed. "Look the point is you are slow on the... feelings side, so you looking at areas or touching me will be accidental and nothing more".

"But..." Naruto started but Yukari put her finger on his lips.

"Don't give me a reason to do that to you" she pointed to the mess of Neji and Sasuke making Naruto have a cold shiver. "Aww don't worry little Naru" Yukari captured Naruto in a headlock. "I would never hurt you, your so cute when your nervous" she tightened her headlock to pull Naruto with her while unintentionally giving her back a rest by resting her bosom on top of his head. "Come on Katsumi we have an exam to complete" Katsumi nodded following silently as everyone else just stared in disbelief while some just left in the opposite direction of the exam room.

"Yosh wait for us you three" Lei grabbed Neji's leg and pulled his unconscious body away from Sasuke.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am the only normal one in the group" Tenten muttered to herself as she dragged her feet behind her team.

"Um... Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura bent down to help him up while Sai just stood and smiled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in wild fury "I'm fine" he replied sharply. 'That bitch... she is learning directly under that self righteous prick Yin, he taught her to be that powerful'. Sasuke push sakura off him as he stood up 'although I hate to admit it, the power Yin offered would give me a great benefit as a Uchiha elite I will benefit even more than her and be able to take care of him'.

(Exam room)

"Come on are you going to let go of me anytime soon" Naruto struggled to remove himself from Yukari's iron grip.

"Fine" Yukari released Naruto allowing him to jump for joy at the taste of freedom.

"I won't jump for joy just yet" Naruto blinked as he felt a weight land on his head then another heavier weight jumped on his back before two slender arms wrapped around his head trapping him in another headlock, this one more painful than the last.

"Amaya... get off me it hurts" Naruto strained out.

Amaya relaxed her headlock and spoke quietly into his ear "it is what you deserve after you saw me... having fun". Steam rose from the top of Amaya's head "You didn't tell anyone right?" Naruto shook his head quickly, Amaya smiled softly using her position on his back to press her body against Naruto's back with little resistance. "That's good, I wouldn't want others to find out I was masterbating hard over you" she spoke huskily into his ear, loud enough for only him to hear.

Naruto shivered at her voice as he felt her body grind on his in the most forward way possible, like a true Inuzuka."Wait you were doing that over me?" Naruto questioned.

Amaya stopped grinding against him in shock "you never knew..." She growled quietly then returned to grinding "I guess that won't matter now but do me a favour".

"What is it?" Naruto asked less worried as Yukari stopped giving them a strange menacing look and began chatting with Choma and Shika.

"I want you to watch me" Naruto twisted his head to look at the cat lover and gave her a look asking her to elaborate. "I want you to watch me touch myself, I want you to see everything I do, everywhere I touch, my smell, absolutely everything". She wiggled in embarrassment and in the rush "you don't have to do anything but watch if you want but if you are feeling adventurous, you could lend me a hand"

"That's a bit much isn't it, what are you a open pervert?"

Amaya hummed in agreement "only to you..." she bit his ear sensually and hopped off his back. "See you around" she licked her lips leaving Naruto dumbfounded while his eyes were locked on to the sway of her hips as she walked.

"Yo Naruto" Kiba grinned while Akamaru gave a yip as a hello. "Have you seen a ghost or something, you look a bit pale".

"I think I have just been part of foreshadowing of my future" Naruto sighed "I am dead basically".

Kiba shrugged "you are not making any sense but I guess you are having bad luck lately"

"Let's not forget, you seem to have bad luck as well" Naruto reminded Kiba.

Kiba growled "Yeah that bastard Yang came in on my sister and then she has been all bitchy lately... well she was bitchy before but now it is on a whole new level and it's pissing me off".

"I get y-" Naruto started.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS" a shout echoed through the exam room gaining the attention of every team inside as they looked in the direction where the sound came from. A moment later a puff of smoke appeared revealing Ibiki and four invigilators, two on both sides of Ibiki. "Listen up brats I am going to say this once and only once, I am the rules of the chunin exams, if anyone would like to question this rule go ahead but be ready to walk out the door a genin for the rest of your life". Ibiki strutted around the room "now while I may not be taking the exam on due to bias reasons of having a team in the exam myself, your lovely examiner will explain the details of the first test however I will give you one warning do not break the rules to suit your needs or you will regret it, now without further ado prepare yourselves, as you shall now start you exam".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


End file.
